My Memory of Her
by ConquerorAlexander
Summary: Being a father is never easy, much less when the boy’s mother was your one true love, and the child isn’t yours, but he’s his memory of her and will love him none the less.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** I do not own Gundam Wing nor it's characters.

**Summary: **Being a father is never easy, much less when the boy's mother was your one true love, and the child isn't yours, but he's his memory of her and will love him none the less.

**My Memory of Her****: Prologue **

He held her hand tightly and she squeezed back with all of her might. He winced slightly at the pain but the feelings of fear, nervousness, and excitement overshadowed every other feeling of his that were kept oh so guarded.

"Push!" the doctor yelled through his mask.

She took another deep breath, shut her eyes tightly, and pushed with all of her might one last time. She didn't scream, she never did throughout the entire thing, but now there was a cry. She opened her eyes and saw the doctor standing up and holding a crying baby.

"It's a boy. Congratulations. Would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" offered the doctor while holding the infant in his hands and a nurse holding up the instrument that would be used.

He looked at her for an answer and she nodded and smiled as a nurse wiped her sweat from her forehead.

He nodded at the doctor and took the instrument from the nurse and cut the baby's umbilical cord and the nurse took him to get cleaned. The doctor went back to looking at her on the bed. He heard the doctor make a noise that didn't sound optimistic. He looked back up at her and saw that she didn't look very good anymore.

"Doctor, what's going on?" he asked in his signature cold tone, but this time it had a slightly waver.

"She lost too much blood and she strained a lot, and there's nothing that we can do at this point. If we were to get her blood right now it wouldn't have any effect due to what her body has just undergone. I'm sorry." The doctor said with a saddened look towards both of them.

The doctor went to his side, "The nurse will come right in and ask you two some questions before she passes. Once again, I'm so sorry."

He kept his emotions to himself as he always did and looked back at her. She looked beautiful, he thought, it was a shame that she wouldn't live to see her son.

"Doctor!"

"Yes?" asked the doctor just before he left the room.

"Bring the boy back into the room with the nurse," He demanded.

The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. He walked to her side and wiped some sweat from her brow and held her hand.

"You did great," he said with a hint of a smile trying to form on his lips.

"Thanks… for everything. I couldn't have done anything without you," she said sweetly as she looked him in the eyes and could see the emotion that he kept away from the world. Little did she know, she was the only one who could.

"Shh, don't talk. Just rest."

Just then the nurse came back into the room with the baby. She smiled at both of them and placed the baby in her arms.

"Okay, ma'am we have you down as the mother and we see that you are single. Who is the father?"

He had thoughts of disdain for the man that she was with that caused her to get pregnant. It hurt him to see her suffer as he left her the moment he found out that she was pregnant and even more so that he had never gathered up the courage to tell her how he felt about her, but he did his best to get that across by being by her side at all times. He had even planned to propose and take her son in as his own.

"He's the father." She whispered.

His eyes went wide and the nurse just calmly took down that information. Did she say what he thinks she said? It's got to be for the boy's protection.

"Okay, well, I'll leave you too alone now."

As the nurse left the room, he looked at her on the bed as she looked at the baby lovingly and a small tear rolled from her eye to her cheek and onto the baby's blanket. He was about to ask her what she meant by that statement, but figured that she said that he was the father to make things easier on the baby because she would be leaving this world soon and didn't have much time to tell him that she wanted him to take care of her son. He looked up at her, his emotions still in check, but his heart was breaking and he couldn't do anything about it.

"His name is Michael Andrew." She spoke while caressing the baby's cheek as he blinked back at her innocently unaware that this would be the first and last time he'd be seeing his beautiful mother.

He couldn't take the silence anymore. He leaned in, swallowed his fears, and said, "I love you."

She smiled and her eyes closed. In his heart he knew that she had just passed on. He bit his bottom lip and looked at the baby and he looked so calm and so passive. As he was going to reach out and touch the baby, the doctor came in.

"Mr. Yuy, I truly am sorry. I wish there was something we could've done—"

Heero turned the hand that he was going to use to touch the baby and grabbed the doctor by the collar and brought him close to his face.

"Don't talk to me. Don't even touch the boy. Get a nurse up here and get the baby ready. I'm going to take him to a different hospital."

Heero threw the doctor to the floor and glared at him in silence as the doctor got up and left the room with what little dignity that he had left.

"Heero…" spoke a soft voice.

Heero turned around and saw his brother standing in the doorway with a big stuffed bear with balloons tied to one of it's paws. The site was aggravating the emotional torment that he was going through. The walls that he had built up throughout his life were on the verge of crumbling down.

Duo placed his hand on Heero's shoulder after he placed the bear on a little table. Both ignored the nurses that came and took the baby to get clothed in blue pajamas and preparing paper work for the baby's dead mother. Heero wouldn't turn around. He couldn't. Duo turned Heero around and looked him square in the eye. It didn't take long before Duo saw a tear fall from Heero's cobalt blue eyes. He didn't make any expression; his eyes just became more lively and glossy. Duo's younger brother was crying. He never cried before. Duo got Heero in a hug and held him tight. After a few seconds, Heero's tears came out in greater numbers and he clutched his brother for dear life as a part big part of his life had just caused him to die a little inside.


	2. Uncle Duo

**A/N:** I'm updating this kinda soon since some people get the feeling that this is going to be a one-shot. It's not! :) I hope you enjoy! And to my anonymous reviewer, **Shamma**, of course I will continue this story! I'd like to thank **Beautiful Innocence**, **XxMeli J NightlyxX**, **Shamma**, **Kat Cora**, and **shortslover911** for reviewing. And to those who are reading this story thank you so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter although it's a little short. My next update will take a bit longer. Oh, and Heero might seem a bit OOC but if you read the prologue, you'll see why.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing.

**My Memory of Her: Uncle Duo**

Heero slowly opened his eyes at the sound of a rather loud knocking coming from his front door. He turned over and looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was three in the morning. He took in a deep breath to help him wake up and not get out his handgun from his nightstand and murder the person knocking at his door at this ungodly hour. He got up and made his way over to the living room and noticed that rain could be heard falling outside. He peeked through the peephole, and sure enough saw his brother's goofy face.

"Heero!" he yelled while trying to look through the peephole, "I can see your pupil!"

Heero took another breath and opened the door.

"Heero! How are you?" asked Duo as he made his way inside the house slightly damp from the light rain that was falling outside.

Heero closed the door and turned on the lights for the living room.

"Whoa stud, check you out," said Duo as he winked at his brother, "I haven't seen you in anything less than swimming trunks in years!"

"That's because I don't like being seen with little clothing on, you exhibitionist," said Heero as he sat across Duo on a couch with a big pillow covering himself and his boxers from Duo.

"Anyway, why are you here?" asked Heero while stifling a yawn.

"Ah, straight to the point as always. Well you see, Sarah and I got into a fight and in short I said, 'fuck you bitch,' and left. Not exactly sure what to do, I went to a bar, chilled out, had a Mojito to help me think and I thought that you'd let me crash here for a bit. How 'bout it, hmm?"

Heero looked over at Duo and he knew he couldn't say no, not even on his worst of days. He had just gotten his house and it was still empty, he could use some company. He mentally raised an eyebrow at that thought, since when was Duo's company enjoyable enough that he'd let him stay with him for some time? Sighing mentally, he figured, 'what the hell,' and Duo gave him that weird looking puppy face that he usually did when trying to get his way.

"Yeah, you can stay here. You can come to my room and get some clothes to sleep in," said Heero as he began to stand up and stretch to go to his room but was embraced in a bear hug.

"Thanks Heero!" yelled Duo as he lifted Heero off of the ground and spun him around a couple of times.

"Duo, put me down," said Heero as he saw his living room from a semi-aerial view.

Duo placed the even more annoyed Heero down and said, "I think you've gained weight," matter of factly.

"Hn," was all Heero said as he made his way towards his bedroom followed by Duo of course.

"Hey wait! What about the clothes and the sheets?"

Heero pulled out a comforter and tossed it through his bedroom door to Duo who barely caught it because he was yawning.

"And the clothes?" asked Duo trying to maintain his balance from catching the big comforter and trying to see over it.

"Don't worry about it, I don't want you wearing anything oversized for your girlish frame," said Heero before he closed his door.

"Heero, you know I was joking!" said Duo as he threw the comforter on the couch that was in the living room.

"Yeah, I know, and that's probably what you told Sarah that started this whole thing," said Heero muffled by his shut door.

"Trust me, this time it was serious and not something stupid," said Duo as he lingered around Heero's door and began pawing at it. "Hey Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"Look, I know you're probably edgy since Maky gets here tomorrow but don't worry man, we're all going to be here for you just like we always have. Plus, I'm his Godfather! So chill out okay?"

Duo was startled, as he was sitting on the floor leaning on the door, when it opened inward and Heero was standing in the doorway looking down at him.

"I appreciate it Duo, really I do. Now get some rest, I'm tired and make sure you make it to work on time. 'Night."

Heero went back to his bed and went under the covers and left the door open. Duo stood up and went to the front door and toed off his shoes and undressed for bed. He threw the comforter over himself and got comfortable on Heero's new furniture and closed his eyes as he still savored the minty flavor of the Mojito in his mouth. It hadn't been twenty minutes that Duo was asleep when the house phone began ringing.

Duo was startled out of his sleep and stood up on the couch wrapped in the comforter as he tried to wake himself up to see where the phone was to answer it. He saw the red flashing light coming from the wall near the bar in the kitchen and walked on the couch, tripped on the arm rest, rolled, and stood up in time to pick up the phone before Heero would answer the phone.

"'ello?" said Duo three fourths asleep.

"Who's this?" asked a curious and familiar voice.

"It's Duo, Relena. Why are you calling so late?" answered Duo half awake and doing his best not to yawn.

"I just called to talk to Heero. Is he there?" asked the persistent woman on the other line.

"Relena, there's something called a time difference between us, in the USA, and you in England. He's asleep and he has a big day tomorrow, what did you want?" asked Duo getting tired from Relena's arrogance.

"It's concerning Michael, I just wanted to let him know that his plane has already taken off and that he had his cell phone with him."

"See, was that so hard? Least you forget Relena, I am his uncle. But don't worry your pretty little heard, I'll tell Heero."

And with that Duo hung up the phone, cutting off Relena from being able to retaliate and yawned somewhat loudly as he gathered the comforter that had fallen to the floor as he was talking on the phone.

"Who was that?" asked Heero from his room.

"Eh, just Relena saying that Michael's plane had just taken off and that he has his cell phone with him. I hope I didn't talk too loud that it woke you up."

"No, your voice nor the ringing phone woke me up. It was your clumsy ass falling on the floor that woke me up," said Heero as he turned over on his bed and covered his eyes with his hand.

Duo made a funny face in Heero's direction and climbed over the armrest of the couch and plopped himself on the couch. Tomorrow, he'd see Michael, he was excited too but God was he tired. It didn't take long before Duo was snoring up a storm.

Heero couldn't sleep, he was too nervous that his son, surrogate, son was flying all by himself across an ocean back to his new home. Heero really hopped that his son would like their new home; he knew Heero was going to get them a place but didn't say whether it would be another apartment or a house. He grew up in a home and thought it would be best for his son too. Plus, now that they moved to this city, they were close to their little family. Heero's lips slightly curved at that thought. A family, something he didn't have much of as a kid, but he was now able to give that to his son. In those pleasant thoughts he drifted to sleep.


	3. Daddy Heero

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'd like to thank everyone who's been reading this story and it's reviewers! **Beautiful Innocence****, ****XxMeli J NightlyxX,**and **shortslover911**! You three rock! I'm about to move into my new house, lol, it's all mine! XD Anyway, so things are about to get hectic with this new semester starting and all. I hope you all like this chapter and also, the mother of the boy is not a Gundam Wing character. She is a different character that I created before you all get crazy ideas when you all see the boy. Once again, thank you so much and enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing!

**My Memory of Her:** **Daddy Heero**

Heero was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms crossed and feet flat on the floor. He had woken up before his alarm and was waiting for it to ring so he could shut if off and start getting ready for work. After shutting off the alarm, he got up and turned on the light in his room and started pulling out some clothes from his closet. He tossed a pair of pants, a white button down shirt, socks, and clean underwear on his bed. He went back to collect his underwear as he made his way to his bathroom, but as he passed the doorway, he looked into the living room and sure enough saw Duo sprawled out on the couch and tangled in the comforter. Heero shook his head and walked over to his bathroom and started running the water so that it would be warm. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought that he defiantly needed to shave. He hadn't shaved since Thursday and now he had a lot more than just five o'clock shadow. He quickly stripped off his boxers and hopped in the shower.

* * *

Heero was now dressed and went to the living room and nudged Duo to try and wake him. Duo shot up and butted heads with Heero. Heero stumbled back with his hand on his now throbbing head and resisted the powerful urge to swear. Duo of course fell back on the couch and fell asleep as if nothing had had happened.

"Damn it, it's too early for this," said Heero aloud as he went to the kitchen, with a hand on his head, but saw the time on the stove. He'd be better off going out already and picking up breakfast and a cup of coffee and be at work a bit early to start off the day since he would be taking the afternoon and the following day off.

He went back to his room and got his keys and cell phone from his nightstand and checked his cell phone. No missed calls. He placed it in his front pant pocket. Before he left his room though, he took the gold ring that sat on his nightstand and placed it on his ring finger. He looked around to check that everything was off. The only things that were still on were the fans in his bedroom, the living room, and Michael's room. He looked into his room before he left and hoped he would like it. Heero, now had all the lights turned off and had placed an egg timer right next to Duo's ear that would ring in about seven to ten minutes, give or take the half ass effort he put into setting the timer.

* * *

Duo ran through the halls of offices and cubicles taking sharp turns every now and then, while also shoving some people into walls and almost knocked down a couple of piles of papers that some people were carrying across the office. Duo finally arrived at his destination out of breath and looking right at Heero, who kept his head down working, ignoring his brother's dramatic entrance.

"Why. Didn't you. Wake. Me. Up," said Duo between breathes.

"I did, but you gave me a head butt and went back to bed," said Heero as he continued to work on some paper work not looking up at the panting Duo.

"Are you serious?" asked Duo slightly shocked but mostly amused.

"Yeah, I'm sure I have the bruise to prove it."

Duo put his hand on his head and put pressure to see if he had a bruise and sure enough, near his forehead he squinted from the pain and chuckled at the thought of him head butting his brother. He wished it were caught on tape. Before Heero could say anything, Duo felt someone tapping his shoulder. He turned around to see an average height woman with short hair that was a bit spiked up on the top.

"Hey sir!" said Duo with an enthusiastic salute and a serious face.

"Cut it Maxwell and get to work. Yuy, you're going to be off for the afternoon, right?" she said as she peaked into his office to see his head face down on his desk.

"Yes, and tomorrow. Do you need me to take any paper work home?" asked Heero finally looking up from his desk.

"No, no, forget that, you have other matters to worry about. Maxwell get out!" she said while grabbing Duo's collar and forcibly removing him from his brother's office.

"Rape!" yelled Duo jokingly down the hall as he flailed around.

"Shut up Maxwell, it's not rape if you like it," she said loud enough to compete with Duo's office clown antics while still hauling him back to his own office.

"Oh you know me all too well," he said with a sly grin on his face, "harder, pull me harder!" He couldn't take it anymore and started laughing but was cut short as she let go of his collar and he fell on the floor at the corner of his office.

"Now, sit boy. And do your work," she reached in her pocket and tossed him a Jolly Rancher before walking away.

"What a bitch," he mumbled under his breathe with a pout as he unwrapped the candy and put the purple candy in his mouth and played with it for a little while before getting to work.

* * *

Heero checked his watch. It was almost one. He worked during his lunch hour to get as much work as possible done, but Duo stopped by and gave him a Snack Wrap from McDonald's so that he would have something to help keep his appetite at bay. Sighing, Heero knew that this particular file was getting him nowhere, so he closed the file on his desk and on his computer. He put the file away in his file cabinet, and let the drawer close as he checked around to make sure he wasn't forgetting anything. Nope, he had all that he needed, and with perfect timing as usual, Duo was at his door.

"Ready to go?" asked Duo while leaning on Heero's doorway.

"I'm about to head out. I hope I can get there before he does," said Heero as he stood right in front of Duo.

Duo smiled and stepped out of the way, "We can celebrate when I get out if you want," said Duo as he patted Heero's back.

"We'll see, I don't know if he'll be up to it tonight, but I do want to get together with Quatre and Dorothy too."

"Aww… Why not me?" asked Duo now hurt.

"Because you're living with us. We're going to see you," said Heero as he walked out of his office and down the hallway.

"Oh, that's true. Sorry, I forgot!" yelled Duo down the hallway with a hand scratching the back of his head with a smile as he watched his brother turn the corner with a small wave and his jacket hung over his shoulder.

* * *

Heero walked in the crowded airport and passed by lots of loud people who were either oblivious that there are other people that might want some silence or are lost and were hysterical about being lost in an airport. He scanned heads left and right, those that were shorter than he of course, in hopes of being able to find his son somewhere, but alas, he probably wasn't even at the gate yet. Checking his watch, and upset that he took longer than he expected, he quickened his pace and successfully made his way out of the large groups of people without a single one slowing him down.

Gate thirteen. This was his gate. He stood near the seats closest to the entrance of the gate and crossed his arms and waited and saw the plane taxi in to the gate area. His heart began racing. He told himself that there was nothing to be nervous about, he's your son, he's still going to love you, and he was only gone for a week so that he'd have enough time to get the house perfect for him, he said that he understood, plus he saw it as a vacation. He'd never gotten nervous for anything in his life. Well, except for when he'd go and spend time with her and when it came to Michael.

Although in thought, he'd never let his eyes leave the gate exit and rarely blinked for fear of not seeing the boy. Sure enough, there was a flight attendant walking out of the exit holding the hand of a little boy. Nope, not his son. A few seconds later, a boy with red hair, light complexion, and familiar blue eyes caught his attention. Hero stood up and walked forward and noticed that the flight attendant that was walking behind Michael didn't look too happy. Heero went to him and picked him up and held the boy close. He really missed him, much more than he thought he did. Being a parent changed him, he figured.

"Excuse me sir. I tried escorting him but he said that he wouldn't hold my hand so we settled for me just following him out," said the flight attendant in an annoyed tone as she stood giving Heero attitude with her pose.

"He's been raised not to talk to strangers much less if they look suspicious and if they want to touch him," said Heero coldly as he walked away with his boy in his arms leaving the woman shocked.

"Thanks daddy, she didn't believe me," said the boy in Heero's ear with his arms still wrapped around his father's neck and sitting on his arm.

"It's okay, I'm here."

He picked up his head from his father's shoulders and smiled. There was no way Heero could ever not smile at his boy. He returned the gesture with a small smile. The boy was happy that he was back with his father again but nearly jumped out his father's arms at the sound of loud buzzing alarm. Heero's grip got stronger to keep the boy from falling out and to let him know he was safe.

"It's the alarm to let us know your luggage is here, that's all," said Heero softly to his spooked son.

"Oh, okay," said the boy as he put his head back on Heero's shoulders to hide his embarrassment.

Heero adjusted the boy on his arm, and leaned over slightly to get off Michael's luggage bags from the conveyer belt. He then put Michael down and got two luggage bags in one hand and one in the other. He then went down on one knee.

"Michael, get on my back."

"Like, when Uncle Duo gives me a piggy-back ride?" asked Michael quietly in Heero's ear with excitement evident in his voice.

"Yes, just like that."

Michael put his feet around Heero's waist and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"This okay daddy?" asked Michael making sure that he wasn't hurting Heero while trying to get a good grip so that he wouldn't fall.

"Yeah, that's fine. Ready to go?" asked Heero tightening his grip on the luggage bags and tensing his leg muscles to be able to pick up all that was on him at one time.

"I'm hungry daddy, can we get food?" asked Michael while hearing his stomach growl and blushing from embarrassment.

"What are you in the mood for?" asked Heero as he stood up and starting walking out of the airport and mentally cursing himself for over packing for Michael's trip to see Relena. He was no better than a mother hen. He mentally sighed at that thought, what was he turning into?

"McDonalds!" cheered Michael as he smiled at being so high in the air but turned red again from saying McDonald's louder than what he intended to. He didn't look down as Heero walked on though, just through the side of Heero's head because if he looked down he'd get scared and dizzy.

"Sounds good," said Heero. His boy was back and with him and now they could start their new lives together as father and son with a new home and in a different city.

Once at their truck, Heero hoisted up Michael's luggage on the bed and walked around to the passenger's side of the truck, opened the door, and turned around.

"Alright Michael, now sit in the truck."

Michael let go and slid on to the truck's seat and looked up at Heero with those big blue eyes. Heero turned around to face Michael, and leaned over to buckle him up. Heero closed Michael's door, went over to his side, got in the truck and drove off to the nearest McDonald's that he knew of.

* * *

"So where's Uncle Duo?" asked Michael in between chewing his McNuggets and French fries while his feet swung back and forth and his hair blowing around from the air coming from the truck's air vents.

"He's at work right now, but he'll be home soon," said Heero as he looked over at Michael.

"Daddy, where's our home?"

"You'll see soon. It's a surprise," said Heero, eyes back on the road and turning to the street on which they now live on.

"Oh, okay," said Michael in thought wondering if the apartment was nice looking and if the people there would not stare at him like at their old apartment, where ladies would look at him and then his dad and whisper something; although he didn't know what they were saying, it didn't look like it was something nice. Not quite sure what to expect, he placed his last nugget in his mouth and chewed contently at it's fried deliciousness.

Heero pulled up to their house and placed the truck in park and said, "We're here."

Michael took a quick sip of his HiC Orange soda and unbuckled his seat belt and opened the truck's door.

"Be careful getting down," said Heero as he unbuckled himself and watched Michael carefully before getting down himself. He didn't want to let the boy out of his sight.

Michael hung on to the chair and slid down to the pavement of the driveway and was surprised to see a house; a real house, not an apartment complex.

"Wow daddy! It's a house!" said Michael excitedly.

Heero smiled at his son's excitement, and had the luggage with him and made his way to the front door with Michael following him closely as he looked around at his new surroundings.

Heero unlocked the front door, and let Michael in. Heero placed the luggage bags on the floor and turned on the lights and watched as Michael's cheerful personality changed to a stoic one. He was a complicated boy, he was very happy and cheerful if he knew you, but if he didn't, he'd become defensive to make sure that it was safe to be himself and then slowly but surely, he'd come out of his shell. Something Heero could relate to. But every time he smiled and laughed he couldn't help but see her in him. It hurt, just a little, but it was a pain he could live with.

Michael seemed to relax a bit more that he looked around and saw the place, well, except for his room.

"Daddy, where's my room?" asked Michael still looking around with a serious look on his face and eyes.

"It's down the hallway to your left and it's the door right there," said Heero as he pointed straight down the hallway.

"Oh," said Michael as he made his way down the hallway and into his room.

Heero waited in silence to see if he had liked his room, but upon hearing no noise, not even rustling, he made his way down the hallway and saw that the door was open. Heero walked in and saw Michael fast asleep with his all of his clothes still on. Heero went over to him and untied his shoes, tossed them on the floor, took off his pants, and socks, and placed them too on the floor. Feeling that the room was cool and not cold, Heero let Michael sleep on top of the covers. He turned off the lights and walked out of Michael's room, leaving the door open, and felt glad that he liked his room, or else he wouldn't have fallen asleep so soon on it. Feeling a bit tired himself; Heero sat on the couch, and fell asleep.


	4. Can I Sleep On The Bed?

**A/N:** Hey guys thanks for reading this chapter and bearing with the long update time. I just moved in to my house a while back and I'm getting into my routine with school to figure it out and stuff. I'd also like to thank my reviewers! **Beautiful Innocence, XxMeli J NightlyxX, Shamma, **and **Kat Cora**. Y'all are hot! Ssss. I hope you like this chapter as much as I did, especially towards the end ;) Hope to hear from you soon! Oh, and do tell me what you think of Michael and the interaction of the characters with him and him with them; I love feed back.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters.

**My Memory of Her: Can I Sleep On The Bed?**

Heero's eyes shot open at the sound of a loud knocking on his door. It sounded urgent. He jumped out of the couch, went straight to the door through the dark lighting in the house, and opened the door swiftly to see Duo with his hand full of bags. Heero blinked out the sleep from his eyes and knew that Duo was saying something based on that fact that his lips moving. He just couldn't make out what he was saying.

"What was that?" said Heero as he closed the door after letting Duo in and turned on the porch light and locked the door.

"I said that I brought Chinese for dinner Heero. I didn't know you were sleeping, but since I don't have a key and the bags were not getting any lighter," said Duo as he dropped the bags of food on the kitchen table, "Where's Michael!"

In one swift motion Heero placed his hand firmly on Duo's mouth to prevent him from speaking loudly, and speaking period.

"He's asleep," said Heero as he let his hand off of Duo's mouth.

"Ah, well, get him up! A growing boy's got to eat. And I wanna see his cute mug!" said Duo as pinched Heero's cheeks and moved them back and forth. The annoyed look on Heero's face was intimidating, but Duo couldn't help but continue his antics. For one, Heero wouldn't yell because Michael was asleep, and two, Heero looked funny when you messed with him, especially when he had to keep his cool.

Heero squinted his eyes and Duo knew that he had to stop and ran off to go find Michael. When Duo saw him, he couldn't help but make a barely audible, "aww…" at the sight of the boy sleeping soundly on top of his covers. Sure, he couldn't see him very well, because it was still dark in the house with the only the kitchen's light on, but the night light that was near by and Duo's good sense of seeing in the dark allowed him enough to see his nephew. Heero appeared next to Duo without a sound and startled Duo a bit. Duo looked at Heero. He didn't say a thing; he just moved his head in Michael's direction and made his way back to the kitchen. Duo smiled from ear to ear and had to resist the urge to cheer in excitement and flicked the light on to reveal the white room with the essentials of a boy's room; a chest, a nightstand, a dresser, and a place to put his toys and video games in. Duo kneeled down next to the different shades of blue comforter that had Michael sleeping on it like a little angel.

"Hey," Duo nudged Michael, "Hey kiddo, wake up. Dinner's ready. Maky. Maky…"

Michael groaned and turned over with an eye that was only cracked open and then both eyes shot open.

"Uncle Duo!"

Michael jumped from his sleeping position and hugged his uncle. Duo picked him up and tossed Michael on the bed and began tickling him. Between giggles and wails, Michael was flailing around the bed as Duo continued the tickling. The little boy just looked adorable when he smiled. Seriously, who could resist? Duo's antics were stopped though at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Dinner's ready," Heero walked out of the room and back to the kitchen to wait for Duo and Michael.

Duo tickled Michael for a couple of more seconds and then got up off from the now messy bed.

"Come on Michael, put some shorts over those tidy whities and let's have some grub," said Duo as he patted Michael on his head and ruffled his hair.

Duo went down to see Heero and saw that he was in the process of pouring their drinks. Heero looked up to see Duo and saw that he still had that goofy grin on his face. He was glad Duo loved Michael just as much as he did, God knows Duo had and still is a lifesaver. Heero never thought he'd need Duo as much as he has in these six years.

* * *

Michael was eating contently with an interesting combination of a fork, knife, and chopsticks that Heero had split apart for him, while Heero and Duo discussed things about work.

"Hey, do you remember that case that happened a good while back about a drug bust and several murders?" asked Duo as he reached for his glass of sweet tea and took a gulp.

"No, I wasn't here, but are you talking that case that made big news a while back?"

"Yeah, that huge one that involved," Duo paused in trying to think of a word to use that would be okay to say in front of Michael, "stuff, that was stopped but had signs that it was still going to continue but didn't have enough evidence to get the then DA to do something about it?"

"Yeah, I vaguely remember that one," said Heero before he took a bite out of his egg roll wondering where Duo was going with this.

"Well, I have a hunch that these people have started the act again. 'Cause two murders happened a while back and there were done in the mob like way and now the sir wants you and I to see her when you get back into the office. I have a feeling that we're going to be put on the case," said Duo matter-of-factly with his mouth somewhat full of General Tso Chicken, with some rice on his mouth, and pointing at Heero with an egg roll that he was about to take a bite out of.

"Hn, that would be interesting. I haven't gotten a good case in a good while, given I try to be careful when I pick them," said Heero. He didn't want to say that he hadn't gotten any good cases because he had Michael, because that would definitely hurt Michael's feelings but it would be because Heero wanted to make sure that Michael would still have a dad.

"Yeah, I know what ya mean bro. You gotta be careful," said Duo understanding Heero's situation quite well. He would have to be that way too if he was in his brother's shoes, which he still wondered how he got there but didn't like to think about it for too long.

"So, how was Relena, Maky?" asked Duo curious as to what their old friend was up to and how Michael had enjoyed the trip since it hadn't been discussed yet.

"Oh, she's good. Her house is HUGE though! I sort of got lost a few times," said Michael embarrassed that he got lost in a house.

"Yeah, I'm sure that place is huge! Did she treat you nice though? Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, Uncle Duo! It was a bit embarrassing that some of the boys and girls that worked with her were going to give me a bath, but I said I'd do it on my own. 'Cause I'm a big boy! They smiled and said okay, but if I needed help, not to be afraid to ask. I almost had to because they tub was also big, like the house. The food wasn't very good though; it was different. It was fun going everywhere in a limo, but she always chose the pink one. But Pegan understood that pink limos aren't for boys and would take a black car whenever he'd take me out. She said to say hello to everyone, and she was also sort of busy. I think Aunty Dorothy called a few times, I wanted to talk to her but was afraid to ask."

"Aww, why kiddo?" asked Duo.

"'Cause sometimes Relena sounded upset, and would say something about 'ugh, that woman,' sometimes and it sounded sort of important and she always had someone watching her door. I could only hear a little bit of them when I would walk by to go to the bathroom."

"Typical of Relena. But as least you had fun!" said Duo as he ruffled the boy's hair. He smiled in return, but that smile soon faded as Duo leaned in and started sniffing. Michael looked confused, and looked at Heero and he shrugged, letting him know that he was just as confused by Duo's antics.

"Oh yeah boy, you need a bath! You should've gotten one of those cute girls to help ya pal! I would've!" said Duo playfully at Michael. The boy pouted in return and felt bad. He thought that he did a good job and washed under his arms and all the places his father would usually bathe him. Sensing that Michael was in distress Heero spoke up.

"Cut it out Duo. You know that you were the one who once went without a shower for two weeks just to impress that hippie girl. And when I picked up Michael, he didn't, and I'm sure he doesn't smell," said Heero as he crossed his arms and stared at Duo with a small glare that only Duo would be able to pick on that clearly said, "cut it out Duo or I will personally scalp you and sell your braided hair to a Predator impersonator at the next sci-fi convention." Duo gulped and knew that it was time to hold off on the jokes a bit.

Michael of course felt better that his dad came to his aid and that made him feel good about taking a bath by himself, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to do as good of a job as his dad did. Maybe in a couple of years he'd know how to do it like the bigger boys, plus, only his dad had ever seen him naked and didn't want someone else to. The mere thought of someone other than his dad seeing him naked mortified the little boy and made him blush.

"Well, I'm done!" said Duo as he burped and patted his belly.

Heero nodded and got up and looked at Michael's plate.

"The food wasn't good?" asked Heero concerned that his son hadn't eaten much more than some chicken nuggets after the airport.

"No, it's fine, I'm just really tired daddy," said Michael with his eyelids drooping like they usually did when he was ready to go to bed.

Heero nodded and proceeded to pick up Michael's plate but was interrupted by Duo saying to leave his food out so that he would have something to munch on incase he was in the mood for a midnight snack. Heero mentally shook his head in his brother's habits but as long as it got him through the night without him setting the house on fire, he didn't mind much.

"Come on Michael, let's give you a bath," said Heero as he helped Michael off of his chair and walked him to the bathroom.

Michael sat in the bathtub with some soap foam floating on the water and a rubber duck floating near by the boy as he sat with his eyes closed contently as Heero scrubbed head and washed his hair. Michael missed having his dad taking care of him and his uncle's crazy behavior. He didn't know how to go about telling them how much he missed them but thought that as long as he made the best of their time together, it would be just as good.

Heero thought Michael was clean enough, after giving the boy a couple of washes to make sure to get him cleaned up since he hadn't seen him in a week and he might've missed some areas. Heero knew he had done a good job, but in the back of his mind the dreaded "what if?" came to mind. Parent hood, and he mentally shook his head at himself.

"Alright, you're done. If you want you can stay in there for a bit longer and play around," said Heero as he still remained seated on the bathroom floor to be able to give Michael a bath comfortably.

"No, I want to go to bed daddy," said Michael covered in a shine of moisture from the water and his hair plastered to his head from the water that Heero poured form a cup to wash Michael's hair clean of the shampoo.

Heero got up off the towel that he was sitting on so that Michael wouldn't slip or get the floor wet. Before Michael would get up though, he waited for Heero to hold out a towel so that he could dry his body.

Once clothed in an over sized nightshirt and boxer shorts, Michael was in bed, eyes shut, on the verge of dreaming as Heero hadn't even tucked him in yet. Poor boy was exhausted. Heero kissed the boy on his forehead and was glad that he was finally home with him. He wasn't too thrilled with his room being so far away from his, but he knew that pretty soon Michael was going to need his space. Heero stood in the doorway and studied Michael for a few seconds longer to make sure that he was asleep before turning the light off.

In the hallway, Heero checked the thermostat to make sure that he house wouldn't get too cold at night and saw that Duo was sitting on the couch in the living room watching TV with Michael's leftovers.

"What you said at dinner, were you serious?" asked Heero as he took a seat in his recliner next to Duo.

"Yeah man, the drug business has been booming and so have the killings. It's to the point where I can't be seen in anything associated with the city or the cops and the same goes with my truck. That's why I had to get a new one last year remember?"

"Yeah, I remember that. You have to be careful being an undercover cop Duo."

"I know that Heero, I'm not stupid, that's why I have to find a place soon. I can't been seen with you being the detective that you are. Shit, it's you who did a good number on the other case that was similar to this one. I love you bro, but shit, I don't want to put your life in danger, especially Maky's. God knows he needs you Heero. You know what it's like to grow up without a dad."

"Fuck Duo, don't you think I know that? Guess why I'm still taking the desk jobs over the real shit? But if this does get as bas as I have a feeling it will, I need to do as much as I can to make sure that the streets are safe for Michael."

Duo sighed, "Damn it Heero, I shouldn't have said anything."

"Either way, you know I'd be told about it. We're going to have to work together again. It happened last time, when I didn't even live here so imagine now."

"Fine, I guess you do have a point. Sorry, it's just been a rough couple of days for me," said Duo as he rubbed his temples with his eyes closed.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Heero doing his best not to make it sound awkward because he wasn't the best with feelings and such.

"Got any liquor?" asked Duo with a grin.

"No, I don't drink and I don't want you drinking around Michael at all."

"Alright papa. We'll save this for another time, 'cause I know you're tired," said Duo with a yawn as the TV flashed news about a potential thunderstorm or something.

* * *

Heero opened his eyes slowly at a soft nudging and whispering and whimpering coming from an area close to his face. Soon, his eyes adjusted in the darkness and could make out that it was Michael. Heero's eyes instantly grew wide and was now clearly able to see in the dark, he even surprised himself at how he did that. But before he or Michael could utter a word, lightning flashed and then the splintering sound of thunder sent Michael from his feet on the floor to clinging to Heero for dear life under the blanket.

Heero held the shivering boy and turned over so that the boy wouldn't be floating over the floor.

"Michael, it's okay, it's just a thunderstorm," said Heero softly as he brushed Michael's hair with his hands.

As Michael was going to look up and say something to Heero the room lit up and the whole house shook with the loud sound of thunder.

"Ah shit!" Duo yelled loudly that it echoed through the house.

Heero did his best to cover Michael's ears but to no avail the damage was done. Michael himself probably didn't hear much due to the thunder and him burying his face into Heero's night shirt, at least that's what Heero told himself.

"Man, that was loud!"

Heero looked at Duo now in the doorway, only being able to tell by the sound of his voice because the house had suddenly become pitch black.

"Yes Duo, we know."

"We? Aw man, don't tell me Maky beat me to your bed!"

Michael looked around but couldn't see his uncle as he didn't need to because suddenly he threw himself on the bed but didn't land over him. A nervous laugh and a loud thump was all that was heard as Michael did his best to see in the dark.

"Heero, it was an accident, I was going to Maky."

"Don't care. Stop fooling around, the power went out and if you keep it up you're going to make it hot in here."

Heero's words were emphasized by the flashing light coming through the window and it's accompanying sound of thunder.

"Okay Heero, but can I sleep on the bed with you to instead of here on the floor?" asked Duo somewhat scared.

"No."

**A E/N:** Hey, I'd also like to mention that I'm going to post a new story tomorrow, given that it's Labor Day, and I know that not everyone has the day off for school or work and I empathize with you guys so I thought that if you didn't get the day off or you did, you'd enjoy my Roast of Gundam Wing. The first chapter will be up tomorrow and I hope you all enjoy it, and as a heads up, it gets better with every chapter. Spread the word, tell your friends, I've never seen a roast of this anime and I think that it really needs it. Good Will! _Sincerely, CA. _


	5. Red Towel

**A/N: Hey guys if you're getting the alert about this thing again I apologize for that and for a couple of mistakes that I made for not re-re-reading this chapter again before posting it. My apologies for those errors and if they hindered your reading experience. **Thanks guys for reading and reviewing this story I really appreciate and here's the new update! And I'd like to thank the reviewers! **XxMeli J NightlyxX**, **Beautiful Innocence**, and **Kat Cora**. This update is one of my favorite ones so far but I'll probably say that next and every time after that. XD Enjoy! Also check out my roast of Gundam Wing if you haven't already!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gudam Wing nor it's character, but I do own Michael and the sergeant. Those two are mine. I also am not one hundred percent sure about the police force operations and titles so bare with me if I have or do make mistakes and PM me about the mistakes and I'll gladly correct them and make adjustments.

**My Memory of Her: Red Towel**

"Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep," said Duo as he carefully took a sip of his coffee as Heero placed Michael's orange juice cup back on his desk next to his own cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I hate having to wake him up so early. I'll see if I can make arrangements with Quatre and Dorothy."

"Yeah, they won't mind. Oh, and speaking of babysitting, I'm surprised that Relena hasn't called harassing me again," said Duo as he put his arms behind his head and put his feet up on Heero's desk.

"I knew I forgot to do something. I'll call her tonight to thank her for taking care of Michael while I was getting the house situated for him," said Heero with a slightly annoyed look on his face as he reached over and pushed Duo's feet off of his desk.

"Ya know, I could've taken care of him while you moved the stuff in Heero…"

"No, not while you were living with a woman. Duo I know you, and if that were to have happened I'd end up having a talk with Michael about the birds and bees a lot sooner that I would like to. As it is I'm starting to think of way to go about it without it making it very awkward for the both of us. The house was supposed to be a surprise for him, it was his mother's property anyway."

"Speaking of which, how did you get it again?"

"She bought the house at some point, she didn't mention it, and well, the insurance policy was that since she was the sole owner, person responsible for paying it, died, and since she had a son, the only relative she had, it was paid for and left under his name but since he's in my custody I take care of it for him until he's eighteen and old enough to legally be in possession of it," explained Heero with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's like she knew she wasn't going to make it…" Duo accidentally thought aloud.

"I know, it's exactly what came to mind when the attorney contacted me about the property. It feels weird," said Heero melancholy as he looked down into his cup of coffee.

"What feels weird Yuy?" said his sergeant as she stood in the doorway and looked at the two men and little boy in the room.

"Hey boss!" yelled Duo as he raised his coffee cup in a toast like fashion but was quickly knocked out of his cheer when a sticky-note note pad hit his temple.

"Duo, Michael's sleeping. Don't yell," whispered Heero loudly as he pulled out a letter opener from a drawer and placed on his desktop, insinuating that that's what would him next.

"Sorry," whispered Duo loudly and then stuck his tongue out at Heero but was soon smacked on the back of the head.

"He's right you idiot, thank God you have yet to reproduce," said the shorthaired woman who scowled at Duo.

Duo pouted, rubbed the back of his head, and drank more coffee from his cup as he didn't want to do or say anything that could result in him getting hit again.

"He's really cute Yuy, he's got your… Your… Well, there's something about him that reminds me of you, but I can't place my finger on it," she said as she put her hand to her chin.

Heero felt a bit awkward and afraid that it would continue to become obvious that he was not the boy's paternal father. He dreaded the day he would have to break his son's little heart and tell him the truth.

"Anyway Yuy, I have something that we should discuss I my office."

"Duo watch Michael. I'll be right back."

"No prob!" said Duo as he watched Heero walk out with the short haired woman.

"Special Agent Barton and Special Agent Bloom, this is the detective that I have told you about, Detective Heero Yuy."

They shook hands and exchanged pleasantries and the special agents sat back in their seats and Heero took a seat available next to Barton.

"Well, Yuy, I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you here this morning. As you know things on the street have taking an interesting turn."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been on them. I've just done paper work on my desk as you know."

"Yes, well, things have been interesting here lately and I'm sure you remember the first instance in which we met. The case a few years back, when you were still fresh on the force, and you helped us crack a drug smuggling case. Things were great for a good while but slowly things have taken a turn for the worse and another drug scheme is brewing. Maxwell and other narc cops have made thousands of deals buying so many drugs, ranging from weed to heroine and all those in between. We know that we haven't made contact with the big dogs yet, but we know the smaller ones that we do know of are getting their supply with them. We need your help again Yuy."

"You have the F.B.I."

"Detective, we're here to offer our support on behalf of out Major Une who has had her eye on this area and was even sent here briefly during the case that got you your job here. We're here as a favor," said Special Agent Barton coldly.

"Hn. Send the details to me via email or leave them on my desk so that I can read them tomorrow," said Heero just as coldly as he stood and walked out of the office of Sergeant Mileshaw. He had a feeling that things weren't going to be peachy, especially with the F.B.I. involved.

"Hey bro, how did it go?" asked Duo as he awoke at the sound of Heero opening the door to see him asleep next to Michael.

"Well, you're right about the drug situation getting bad. They brought in a couple of F.B.I.s here and I have a feeling that things aren't going to go smooth if I have to work with them," said Heero as he sat on his chair.

"Damn, not the friendly kind, eh?" asked Duo as he got up from the floor and walked to a chair in his socks.

"No, I don't care if they are or if they're not. It's just that I'm glad I'm going to go on a case again, but I'm worried about Michael and if something happens to me, and then these F.B.I people are already making me feel as if this case is big, but not big enough for them to be here. I don't if it's that really or that those two don't want to be here in this city. I just don't care right now."

"Excuse me, may I come in?"

"Yes, come in," said Heero from his seat as Duo looked back and forth between the two as Agent Bloom walked in.

"I just wanted to apologize for what my brother said. It may have come off as harsh, but we're here with good intentions and just want to bust this drug operation as it is important for this city and important to our Major that we assist you and Sergeant Mileshaw."

"Okay," said Heero indifferently.

"Ah, never mind, you two are just like each other, why do I even bother. Good day detective."

Bloom walked out of his office and closed the door. She didn't slam it but also didn't know about Michael sleeping in a corner on top of blankets. Heero swiveled on his chair and turned on his computer to begin working.

"No wonder you're moody over this," said Duo intrigued with a grin on his face.

"Duo, don't you have work to do?" asked Heero annoyed.

"Nope, today's my day off."

"Then why did you come with me to work?"

"I like sleeping on your office floor. It's comfortable," said Duo as he yawned.

"Go home," said Heero as he tossed a key to the house towards Duo.

"Fine," said Duo as he knew he was defeated and caught the key, "but let me take Michael home."

"That's what I was about to ask of you. He could've stayed in bed if you hadn't wanted to come and sleep on my floor. Now hurry and don't wake him up, it's only eight and he usually wakes up at around nine."

* * *

Heero typed up his reports and entered them into the database as his thoughts of the case plagued his mind. He knew this is what he wanted. He had been itching to get back on the streets and doing detective work, it's what he did, it's what he knew would help him keep things under control in his mind. It would be something to take his mind off of her every time he saw Michael.

He put his fingers on his temple as he rubbed them trying to fight off the migraine that was coming up. He took another sip of his now cold coffee hoping the caffeine in it would help him out.

Just as he thought it would be somewhat another day at the office, his phone rang.

"Yuy."

"Get downtown now, we have a situation."

Waiting to see if the person on the other line, which sounded like Barton, would reveal more on the "situation" but getting no response after five seconds of silence he hung up the phone, made sure he had his wallet, truck keys, and his cell phone as he made his way out of his office and the building to get to his truck.

Heero parked his truck on the sidewalk and saw that a black car and an ambulance were parked a few feet in front of him. He turned off his truck and made his way towards the scene.

"What happened?" asked Heero as he looked around and saw that the body on the floor already had an outline and various evidence markers as Agents Barton and Bloom stood there examining the crime scene.

"We don't know, we just got a phone call from a Miss," Agent Barton looked at his notepad, "Patterson from an apartment near by who was on her way back from the grocery store and saw the body on the floor. No signs of any suspects yet."

"We already sent the patrol units away and kept the body here so you can see this Detective Yuy," said Agent Bloom as she moved the man's wrists with her gloved hands to reveal a "S" laying down on it's side.

Heero got on one knee and looked at the marking on his wrists. It was different, yet simple, and it was a tattoo.

"Check the—"

* * *

"Hey bro, what's up!" said Duo cheerfully as he answered his cell phone while playing a video game at the same time as he stuck his tongue out in concentration to beat Michael in a Mario racing video game.

"Get out of the house and get me a red towel from a store and take Michael to Quatre's."

"Hello? Hello? Heero?" Duo got no response and checked his cell phone and saw that the call was ended. He didn't like that Heero called, wanted Michael out of the house, and wanted a red towel. Something was up.

He put the controller down, stood up, put his cell phone in his pocket, and looked around the house and then down to Michael who was sitting next to him on the carpet of the living room.

"Hey Maky, we're gonna go visit Quatre!" said Duo excitedly as he hide his true emotions from Michael.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Michael dropped the controller, darted off to the front door, put on his shoes, and stood waiting for Duo.

"Uh, Michael, don't you think we're forgetting something?" asked Duo.

"Um, I don't know…" said Michael as he looked around and at himself and didn't think he was forgetting anything.

"You're going to need your cell phone Maky," said Duo as he unplugged the boy's phone from the wall charger and handed it to him.

Michael got it in his little hands and put it in his front pocket of his shorts and smiled back up at Duo signaling him that he was all ready to go.

"Alright Maky, let's go," said Duo as he opened the door and looked around carefully before being seen with the little boy and looked to see if his truck looked exactly as it did when he brought Michael home. He couldn't forget to do these things, he was a narc cop and didn't want to be seen in and or around his brother's house to prevent endangering his life and even more so with little Michael.

Duo gave Michael the okay to go ahead and follow him and to get into the truck.

Duo walked back into the house and saw that Heero's truck was in the drive way, closed the door, and locked it as he could faintly hear the sound of running water coming from Heero's bathroom. Duo walked in the bathroom with a bag from Walmart that had a red towel and was shocked to see that Heero's clothes, that he had for work, had blood on them as they were piled on top of a towel that he laid near the sink.

"Heero, are you okay man?" asked Duo as he couldn't take his eyes off of the articles of clothing and that they had blood on them and the fact that there was still some blood swirling around the drain. It had been only one day that Heero went back to work on the streets and then this happens? He really underestimated how bad things were getting.

"Duo. Duo, are you all right?" asked Heero from the shower door as he opened it because he saw that his brother was just staring at the clothes that he laid on the floor.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm good, but what about you? Did you get hurt?" asked Duo as he came back to.

"No, I didn't, but I was caught in some cross fire and it got messy so I got dirty," said Heero as he watched his brother's expressionless look on his face.

"Oh, thank God Heero, I didn't know what to expect when I got home," said Duo as he sat on the sink looking at his brother.

"Yeah, I didn't want Michael to see me like that and I wanted the red towel so that I could try to clean up if I made a mess without having anyone seeing a bloody towel," said Heero now that he closed the shower door to finish washing off the soap from his body and hair.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that. I took a while with the five o'clock traffic and had to think of something without saying too much to Dorothy to watch Michael for me while I got your towel."

"Quatre wasn't there?" asked Heero as he turned off the water.

"No, she said he was supposed to be there too but he ended up being called back at the hospital. Oh here," said Duo as he pulled out a red towel and handed it to Heero as he opened the shower door.

As Heero took the towel and ruffled his hair to try and dry it, Duo checked out his younger brother to see if in fact he hadn't gotten hurt, after all when they were younger, they were playing football and he had fallen and hurt his knee and ended up putting it back in place himself, so there was a chance he would lie and not say if he did get hurt.

"You have the same thing that I do. Why are you staring?" asked Heero as he wrapped the towel around his waist feeling uncomfortable, as Duo had been staring at him for a while.

"Just making sure that you didn't get hurt after all," said Duo as he got off of the sink and left the bathroom and Heero's room to give him some privacy.

Heero came out of his room with the red towel wrapped around his soiled clothes and was in basketball shorts, barefoot, and a t-shirt on as he put the clothes in a plastic bag and sat it down on the floor as he plopped himself on the couch across from Duo who was watching TV.

"Hey Heero, so what happened again? Now that the water's not running I can hear you better," said Duo as he muted the TV.

"I was called to go to a crime scene that had a dead body with markings on a wrist and as the F.B.I. agents and I were talking about the case, someone came by and wanted to see the body or something and then realized we were cops and pulled out a knife, I got him and tried to get him to drop it, but with his free hand he made a move to grab my gun. So I turned the knife on him and he didn't stop so I slashed his throat a bit and let him fall on the floor. Since the paramedics were still there they took care of him after I let him fall to the floor. I probably hit an artery for it get on me. But enough of that, I'm fine Duo. How was Michael when you dropped him off?"

"Yeah, he was okay bro. Just be careful man," said Duo as he turned up the volume on the TV and Heero put on his shoes and got in his truck after he tossed the plastic bag in the trash can in front of his house.


	6. A Small Good Thing

**A/N:** Sorry this update took me a while, but things are getting a bit hectic but hopefully they should calm down a bit and thank you for stopping by to check out the update. I'd like to thank all those who read and reviewed! You guys are awesome! Thanks, **Beautiful Innocence**, **XxMeli J NightlyxX**, **shortslover911**, and **Kat Cora**. I also have an announcement to make. I will be having a competition with this story. In this story, the entire thing, not just this chapter, I have and will continue to put references to the anime discreetly but they're there. When the last chapter gets posted, I'll make another reference to this competition and I won't again until then. Not every chapter will have something, but if you look for them, they're there, and I think they tend to stand out a bit. The reward from PMing me or emailing me the references is that I will write a fiction of the winner's choice and of their fandom, IF I am familiar with it enough to write a good story. I will reveal details the next time that I do mention the contest again, oh, and if someone sends me the references but has not reviewed this story not even once, I will not honor their submissions. It's only fair after all. Thanks for reading this long author's note and I hope y'all keep your eyes peeled from here on out and do some back tracking to make sure you haven't missed anything. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, it's characters, General Motors, or Wendy's. I do own Michael though, he is my OC.

**My Memory of Her:** **A Small Good Thing**

"Yuy, Maxwell had me worried sick. You could've at least gotten shot or something," said Dorothy from the bar in her kitchen as she poured Heero a glass of Iced Tea.

"Yeah, I want to get shot and leave Michael alone," snorted Heero as he glared at her although her back was turned to him as she put the pitcher of tea away.

"Okay, you have a good point there but you know how I am when it comes to violence. It's hot, what can I say," she said with a slight chuckle as she handed Heero the tea.

"I know. I don't know how Quatre does it."

"Anyway, I can go get him if you like. He fell asleep in our bed, just let me know when you're ready to go," said Dorothy as she sat on a stool in front of Heero wondering if he was okay with what happened to him and now that he has to worry about Michael even more now given his job. It was strange for her to care for someone else, aside from Quatre that is, but they've all sort of become a family, none of them after all had any living relatives left.

"I think we should go, I have to explain to him why Duo had to drop him off," said Heero as he swirled his tea in his glass staring at it as if it would give him the right thing to say to Michael.

"Don't worry about that, I took care of it. I told him that you just had so much work to do that you needed Duo's help and that I always love having him here so I called you to get Duo to see if he would like to visit. He was very happy with that, given Duo didn't exactly know what to say when he got here," she said getting off of the stool and walking towards the staircase that would take her to her and Quatre's bedroom. Heero followed silently.

As Dorothy opened the big redwood doors, Heero couldn't bear to wake Michael up from his nap, even though it was already in the evening, he just looked so peaceful.

"Don't wake him. I'll take him like that," said Heero as he walked in and scooped Michael up from off of the red and black silk sheets and feather soft pillows. Michael recognized his father's scent and drew closer and held his father securely as a small smile graced his lips. Dorothy couldn't help but "aww…" in thought, as she would never verbalize such thoughts about anyone, unless she was being sarcastic.

"Thanks Dorothy," said Heero as he made his way out carefully to not disturb his son's pleasant slumber.

"No problem Heero, not at all. Bring him anytime and if you would like, one of us can take care of him while you're at work now that you're back on the streets," said Dorothy as she walked Heero out of the house.

"I'll keep in touch."

Now that Heero was on the streets working as a detective again his office hours changed from having to be at work at seven to having to be there at nine and he could bring his paper work home to be able to focus on the case at hand. But Heero wasn't one to sleep in and was up by seven, and was about to open up his refrigerator to see what he would make for breakfast when Duo gave a loud and sudden snore that even caught him off guard. Heero shook his head while making a mental note to get Breathe Right strips on his way back from work.

The smell of food being cooked awoke the sleeping Duo and he sauntered to the kitchen and plopped himself down at the table.

"Watcha makin'?" he asked through a loud yawn.

"Pancakes and eggs."

"Ooooh! I want!" said Duo now fully awake at the thought of eating soon.

"Hn. What about that figure of yours," said Heero as he poured the batter on the skillet.

"Eh, I'm switching from modeling pants to underwear so I have to get a little thicker," said Duo mock-seriously.

The two heard the sound of a toilet flushing and knew that Michael was now awake and as Heero turned around, he saw him walking in the kitchen while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes in his pajamas, which were a blue sleeping shirt and matching blue boxer shorts. Heero had a loose t-shirt and pajama bottoms and Duo only had boxer shorts on.

"'Morning Daddy, 'morning Uncle Duo," said Michael and got into a seat next to Duo.

"'Morning Michael," said Heero as he placed a plate with warm pancakes, butter, syrup, and a helping of eggs in front of him.

"'Morning Macky!" said Duo as he gave his nephew a nuggie.

Michael squirmed as he did his best to resist his uncle's attack and Duo eventually put Michael down as Heero slide Duo's plate to him across the table.

"Daddy, why didn't you go to work today?"

"I am, I just get to go in later because of a case that I'm now working on."

"Oh, okay. Do I get ready after breakfast?" asked Michael wondering what his dad's new case could be about and if he would go to the office with him.

"Yeah," said Heero wondering if Dorothy would be able to watch Michael today.

…

"Michael, Dorothy's here!"

Michael scampered from his room and got his shoes on and walked with his father outside to greet Dorothy.

"Hi Michael, do you want to help me buy a gift for Quatre today?" asked Dorothy while squatting to be at eyelevel with Michael.

"Yeah! Quatre's always so nice."

"Good, but it has to be a secret between you and me, okay?"

"Okay!" said Michael enthusiastically as the thrill of keeping an adult secret.

Dorothy stood up and hugged Heero. A bit out of character for the both of them but given they're each other's family, it seemed somewhat proper for certain occasions and this one was for a secret.

"Remember what I told you and don't be late and don't tell Maxwell anything," whispered Dorothy sternly as she gave Heero the hug and then ended the embrace to hold Michael's hand to escort him in her limo as her chauffer held the door open for them.

Heero waved to the blackened window in hopes that Michael would see him as the limo drove off.

…

Heero sat at his desk and was checking databases to see if he could find anything based on the marking the agents had discovered and couldn't find anything since he had gotten into the office. The symbol hadn't even been entered into any database yet and aside from that annoying Heero, his frustration was making him want to go out and check things out for himself. It was already three o'clock and he was still where he was when he first started.

"Maxwell!" answered Duo very exuberantly.

"Duo, have you done your bust today?"

"No, I was just about to. What's up?" asked Duo curiously.

"I want to go. I can't find any leads on the databases and I want to check out the field."

"Ah, no problem. Meet me outside at my truck in five."

"Roger that."

Duo parked on a side walk and was waiting for his back up to arrive while Heero finished strapping on his bullet proof vest and looked up to see a few cars park away from sight of their target house. It looked like an ordinary house, a green front yard, nice brick on the outside, an American car in the driveway, and in a quiet neighborhood to top it off. Boy, they'd be in for a rude awakening thought Heero as he finished checking the vest to make sure it was snug.

Duo got out of the truck and Heero followed as other police officers got out of the vehicles and had their guns ready to go.

"You seem tense, why don't you knock down the door?" said Duo with a grin on his face.

Heero silently accepted the offer, and as the police officers and Duo waited around the door. In one motion, he kicked down the door as Duo yelled, "Freeze!"

Several people scampered to and fro but they were soon under arrest but Heero swore he saw a familiar face and was following him around the large house while Duo was watching him just incase he needed cover.

"Jack!"

The man turned and Heero's suspicions were confirmed. This was the man he never wanted to see again. For him not having much emotion for anything, he felt extreme rage and disdain for this man and without his knowledge he began firing warning shots with his handgun as the chase went out of the yard and over some small fences that Heero easily leaped over.

Duo panicked and ran as fast as he could to keep up with his brother while trying to get his attention but nothing could get through to him as he was on a roll and Duo feared he would be unstoppable at this point.

"Leave me alone, I didn't know what was going on! I swear!" the man yelled back as he struggled to keep up the speed from the pursuit of the state known infamous Heero Yuy.

Heero fired another shot but this time was a lot closer to the man's leg than all the other ones were and as he was about to fire again when he was tackled down to the ground and was about to pistol whip whoever it was who got him until he heard Duo's voice.

"What is your problem! He didn't threaten your life and all you had to do was get him to stop not kill him! Don't think I couldn't tell where you were aiming. You're lucky no one else followed you," said Duo as he kept a firm grip on Heero on the ground so that he couldn't fight him off easily and had one hand firmly around Heero's hand that held the gun.

Heero didn't move. He just watched as the man faded from his vision. Heero managed to still move his fingers despite Duo's grip on his wrist and aimed the gun and pulled the trigger. Click. Click.

"Heero talk to me!"

…

"What do you think about this one?"

"I like it and it's so big too!" said Michael as he did his best to try and hop off the bottom rail of the vehicle.

"I think so too Michael," said Dorothy as she got off the vehicle making sure that Michael was safely on the ground. She gave it one more inspection before looking at the sales person and said, "I'll take it, under one condition."

"What would that be ma'am?"

"I want it in black, trimmed with gold and the interior has to be grey leather with white trim."

"Oh, but we don't have anything like that ma'am. That would be a custom job and we don't do that here," the salesman said regretfully.

"Then make a phone call or two. I could get it done, but I am buying it from you after all."

"Yes ma'am but we—"

Dorothy cut off the salesman by picking up her silver briefcase she had with her and opened it on top of the vehicle's hood to show a case full of cash which was more than the price of the vehicle and more than what it would cost to get the customization she wanted.

"Will take a couple of hours to get it done," continued the salesman with a gulp.

"I thought so," said Dorothy with a smile as she closed the briefcase, "Oh, and call me when it's done and you have until four o'clock to call me."

Dorothy offered her hand to Michael, who took it, as they both walked back towards the limo, "Are you hungry?"

The boy nodded, silent in front of strangers, but would wait until he was far away from the salesman to feel comfortable to talk again.

"Do you want to have a snack or are you really hungry?" asked Dorothy as she helped Michael get into the limo.

"Um, I'll go for a snack," said Michael remembering that dinner was going to be huge.

"Good, me too. Where would you like to go?" asked Dorothy sweetly.

"Wendy's?"

"Oh, that sounds good! I could go for a frosty," said Dorothy as she reached for a button near the door's armrest.

"Wendy's."

…

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"Shit, well, that explains it but still Heero," said Duo as he ran his hand through his bangs. "I just can't imagine that he was there, doing business, and that you of all people were there to see him. It's just really fucked up if you ask me, but then again, I don't know what could've possibly ran through your head."

"Killing him."

"Well, that's a given!" said Duo as he threw his arms into the air from his desk as Heero sat with his arms crossed in the chair in front of him.

"Hn. Anyway, let's go, I have to get some things from the store."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, come on."

…

He took out his keys from his scrubs pocket and put them in the door and turned it. He looked around and saw that the lights were off but there was a glow coming from the kitchen doors that led to the pool. He tossed some of his blond bangs out of his hair to try and get a better look around.

"Dorothy?" asked Quatre as he placed his car keys on the table next to the front door and toed off his sneakers and padded down the wooden floors and headed towards the glow from the kitchen. He flicked on the light switch--

"Surprise!"

"Ah!" yelled Quatre as he nearly fell over from the shock of having Dorothy, Duo, Heero, and Michael pop out from every which way from the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Quatre!" yelled Duo as he went up to hug him.

"Heh, thanks," said Quatre a little awkwardly wondering if they had been drinking before he got home.

"Happy birthday babe," said Dorothy seductively as she pushed Duo away from Quatre as she gave him a teasing kiss on the lips.

"Happy birthday Quatre," said Michael as he looked up at the blond after he and Dorothy parted.

"Michael bear!"

Quatre picked the boy up and gave him a hug, "How have you been? How was Europe?"

"I'm great! Oh, it was cold but fun too."

"That's great! I'm glad you didn't catch a cold, but if you did, I could've seen you earlier!"

Michael smiled at the attention but then remembered he had to give something to Quatre, "Oh, here Quatre, it's from Dorothy and I."

Michael pulled out a little black jewelry box from his pocket and handed it to Quatre who took it with interest.

"Oh, what's this?"

Quatre opened the box and saw a key and a couple of remotes next to it.

"Press this one," said Michael as he pointed to a button on the squared remote.

Quatre pressed it and the sound of an engine could be heard coming from near where they were and when he looked in the direction of the sound he saw headlights shining from the pool patio into the kitchen.

"Oh my God!" said Quatre as he made his way over and opened the backyard doors still holding Michael in his arms and looked at his new gift wrapped with a big red bow with the number twenty eight standing on the roof of the vehicle.

"It's a Hummer! And in my favorite colors!"

Quatre opened the driver's door and was in awe at the attention to detail that went into the ins and outs of the vehicle. It even had a "Q" in chrome for where the standard gas cap was supposed to be.

"We knew you'd like it," said Dorothy with a smile on her face.

"Thank you so much!" said Quatre as he went to hug her with Michael squished in the middle and after they broke the hug Michael took a deep breathe to make up for the air that was squished out of him.

"Oh sorry about that Michael bear," said Quatre as he put Michael back down.

"It's okay," he said with a smile.

"As much as I love seeing Quatre getting some, I'm hungry, can we eat please?" whimpered Duo.

…

"Jeeze, I had no idea you all had planned something. I guess I should've known something was up when Dorothy didn't call to see what I was going to do for lunch, but I just thought she was busy so I didn't think anything of it. Thanks guys!" said Quatre as he finished swallowing his food.

"Ah, no biggie, it's the least we could've done. I just think it's funny that you and Heero are the same age again." said Duo as he bite into a biscuit.

"Plus, everyone likes it when people take interest enough in someone's life to throw them a birthday party dear. It's not like I've never done it before," said Dorothy as she put her wine glass back down on the table.

"I know, but still, you guys really made my day. A couple of patients just really gave me a hard time today."

"What happened? Did they not want to get better?" asked Michael a little sleepily.

"Well, sort of like that Michael," said Quatre as he looked up at Heero and mentally told him that maybe he should go to bed soon.

Heero nodded and looked at Duo was now making the biscuits have some sort of social gathering and it looked like they were dancing. Duo was drunk and Heero would have to drive and thankfully Dorothy and Quatre had some bottles of sparkling water to give younger guests when they had visitors so that they don't feel left out or start asking to have some of the adult's drinks.

"I think we should get going now," said Heero as he stood up.

Quatre and Dorothy got up as well and walked Duo, Heero, and Michael to Heero's truck and waved them off as they drove away.

"It was so good to see them again," said Quatre.

"Yeah, but we'll see them again, so for now, let me see some more of you," said Dorothy seductively as she pulled Quatre by the collar of his scrubs back into the house and closed the front door as he let out an "eep."


	7. POI

**A/N:** Thanks for checking out this new update to my story! I know questions were raised in the last chapter but I hope this helps more than it makes you question. Anyway, thanks for the reviews! I love them and love those who leave them! Y'all rock! Thank you **Beautiful Innocence, XxMeli J NightlyxX, **and **Kat Cora.** Also thanks to those who have also added this story to your Favorite's List. Oh, and I hope you guys like how Quatre and Dorothy met! ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters or the vehicles mentioned in this chapter or their creators. I do own Michal though! He is my character.

**My Memory of Her: POI**

"We have to talk," said Heero as he tossed a file on Mileshaw's desk and took a seat.

"I know, I heard already, but what can we do?" she said as she opened the file to see what she already knew, but did it to make sure she didn't miss any details.

"We have to get him. How did he get out."

"I don't know, but we at least know that he's going back to his roots. Look, if you're looking for permission to catch that son of a bitch, you don't have to ask. All I ask though, is that you don't kill him unless your life is threatened," she said sternly as she pointed a finger in his direction.

Heero stood up and left her office, hearing what he wanted to hear but now wondered who saw him react the way he did before Duo tackled him down. Heero walked down the hallway and made his way over to Duo's office and stood in the door way as he watched Duo playing Solitaire on the computer.

"Hey, so what did she say?" asked Duo as he glanced back to see Heero.

"What I knew she'd say. Did you tell her anything?"

"No way man, I wouldn't rat you out. I knew I had to follow you because you had that look in your eye that you get when shit like that happens. I stopped you because if you were to have killed him while he was running away with no weapon, you'd be in a world of trouble," said Duo now facing him.

"Hn. I have a meeting with the F.B.I. for lunch, why don't you join Quatre and Michael for lunch," said Heero as he walked away.

"Heero, Heero, Heero," said Duo as he shook his head. He loved his brother but he gets caught up with things and doesn't know how to let them go.

* * *

"Well, we ran the information that we got from that marking on that man's wrist and have yet to come back with anything," said Barton as he took a sip of his iced tea.

"Hn, figures. I also looked for a while and didn't come across anything either. Why didn't you put any information on it up?" asked Heero.

"It's not up?" asked Bloom.

"No, it's not. When I was looking through the data bases I didn't even come across anything from you two."

"We did our research and put up the information and it should be there. If it's not up, that's not our doing."

"Are you three ready to order?" asked a young waitress with a smile as she pulled out a little note pad from her waist pocket belt.

"Yes, I'll have the flounder," said Bloom.

"I'll have Spaghetti and meat balls with Garlic Toast," said Barton.

"I'll have the Sirloin Steak," said Heero.

"Alrighty, your orders should be out soon. If you do need anything, don't hesitate to walk out of the room and let one of us know with what we can help you with," she said with a smile and was dismissed by a general nod from the three.

Noise from outside in the restaurant came in briefly, when the girl opened the door and walked back out to the main area of the restaurant and the door shut gently but blocked out all sound.

"There is another pressing matter that we need to take into consideration that could possibly get us more leads on this case, and I think you're more familiar with it, Yuy, than Catherine and I are," said Barton as he made eye contact with Heero from the side of his bangs.

"I assume that you're talking about Jake Martly."

"Yes, we were informed today that he escaped," said Bloom before taking a sip of her glass of water.

"There isn't anything new about it. I didn't know until I saw him but since I had no warrant for his arrest I couldn't do anything."

"You saw him?" asked Barton.

"Yes, I was on a drug bust at a meth lab when he came out from the house and I followed him to make sure it wasn't just someone looking like him," said Heero wishing he had gone out on a limb and take him down. He remembered how he first was able to track this "meth lord," as he was once called. It was a risk but he fired his gun and hit him near the waist and thigh, probably the hip area, and gave the young man a limp that became a trademark for Heero as he continued the search to bust him.

"Focus on getting him back under custody and then let us know when you've done that so that we can see if he has anything to do with the other murder," said Barton quickly as he could see some waiters bringing their food as they were about to open the office door.

* * *

Duo parked his black Silverado in the parking lot of Restaurant Topaz, the must dine at area for all of the who's-who and the snobs of the county. Duo wasn't a fan of the restaurant from the haughty atmosphere that it usually had but since he needed to catch up with Quatre he thought it'd be okay.

"Good afternoon and welcome to Restaurant Topaz. What name is your reservation under?" asked a young man as he briefly made eye contact with Duo and opened the restaurant's guest book. "You do have a reservation, right?" asked the young man again with arrogance, as Duo wasn't dressed up formally, but in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"Winner."

"Oh! Yes, reservation under Winner for three. Right this way sir, please," said the young man now realizing that this was a friend of Quatre Winner and now felt terribly stupid for talking down to the man. He mentally crossed his fingers that Duo wouldn't tell Mr. Winner of his poor attitude.

Duo followed the boy amused at his sudden change in attitude but kept his cool as to make sure this boy would sweat it out for a couple of days before he realized he didn't tell Quatre anything. It wasn't his style, but he did like seeing the little asshole squirm.

The boy lead Duo to an elevator and once it opened the boy got in after Duo and pressed the button for the fourteenth floor.

"I can handle it from here. You should go back out and greet other guests, since you did such a great job making me feel welcome," said Duo with a grin.

The boy not sure what to do obliged to not get in any more trouble than what he was possibly in already and walked out of the elevator. As soon as the elevator door closed Duo laughed and hoped that the boy learned a lesson.

With a bing, the elevator door opened to reveal the luxurious fourteenth floor of the restaurant. The carpet was a rich maroon color, had chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, tall marble columns supporting the very high ceiling, and had huge bay windows to see the city as it was the top floor.

"Welcome sir, shall I escort you to Mr. Winner's table?" asked a young man politely.

"Yeah," said Duo as he followed the boy who wore a white button down dress shirt, black slacks, and dress shoes.

And as Duo suspected the few other tables that were on this floor were empty and he could make out Quatre's blond hair and as he got closer he could see Michael's head as well.

"Mr. Winner, one of your guests has arrived," said the boy as Duo took his seat and walked back to the entrance of the floor.

"Duo, glad you could make it," said Quatre with a smile.

Duo ruffled Michael's hair, which looked different from this morning, a little darker, possibly the lighting Duo thought.

"So how's it going Quat? How's the tank?"

"I'm doing well, just had a board meeting over some stuff going on at the hospital. It was a total t-shirt and pants day but it wouldn't look good at that meeting."

"Well, you look comfy from here," said Duo as Quatre normally did dress up even when he didn't have anything high class to do, but that was just Quatre's style.

"Thanks," Quatre said with a slight chuckle.

"Say, if you had a meeting, who did you Macky stay with?" asked Duo.

"Tell him I said that if he really thinks that I'm incorrect, then he can stop by my office. Oh, and don't forget that I'm booked with appointments for the next two months. I know, but just tell him I said that and send me an email with his response, I'm trying to have lunch with my husband."

Duo raised his hand to prevent both Michael and Quatre from speaking as Dorothy's unmistakable voice could now be heard as she approached the table and put her phone down.

"Duo, a pleasure as always. How are the biscuits today?" said Dorothy with a grin as she tossed part of her platinum blond hair away from her body.

"They're fine, they say hello by the way," said Duo.

"Uncle Quatre, are they going to bring our food soon?" asked Michael sheepishly.

"They haven't brought our food, haven't they," said Dorothy grimly.

"I'm sure they will Michael, sometimes it just takes long to cook three steaks and a burger. It should be—"

Quatre was caught off by Dorothy on the phone talking to someone and saying that it had been over an hour and they had yet to even get appetizers.

"Michael, love, they'll be right up," Dorothy said with a smile as she placed her phone back on the table.

"I swear, how did you two meet again? You two are so different!" exclaimed Duo by Dorothy's actions but not at all surprised.

"Uh, well, you see…" Quatre started as he looked in Dorothy's direction as she smiled and would not help explain their meeting.

"We were both on the fencing team for Harvard and when we were competing amongst each other, she lunged, I tried to dodge, but ended up being hit but her sword shattered. I wasn't hurt but I was taken to the university clinic and Dorothy waited for results to make sure she didn't hurt me," Quatre said still embarrassed by the whole incident.

"Babe, you were bleeding. I couldn't afford to be sued by someone who gives me a run for my money, literally," said Dorothy with a small giggle, "but after that we didn't talk much, we never did, but I couldn't stop thinking about him for some reason and I decided to test that. So, our second year of college we were both taking a psychology class and we were going over conditioning animals and tried it on humans and I volunteered Quatre to be the "pet" and I was the "trainer." I would click the clicker as a form of praise for him doing what I wanted him to do, but the poor boy had no idea what I had in mind."

"I'm sure he still has no idea what goes through your mind," said Duo with a laugh.

"It got to the point where he didn't know what I wanted him to do but as he got closer to me, he got the hint and blushed. After a while and some mixed reactions from the class and the professor, he finally kissed me, and that's when I knew that I was in love with him," continued Dorothy, ignoring Duo's comment.

Duo laughed at their story as it was the most unique and farfetched one that he had ever heard and seeing Quatre red with embarrassment, it had to be true.

"So, you made Quatre kiss you Dorothy?" asked Michael a bit confused.

"No, he didn't have to. We could've waited all day, even if he didn't do it."

"Oh, but I thought you kissed someone when you love them," said Michael now more confused.

"Of course love. You kiss someone when you love them," she said as she lent over and kissed Michael on the forehead, "and that's what he did. He just didn't know he loved me yet," said Dorothy sweetly and gave a wink towards Quatre, which only made Duo laugh harder. To Quatre's relief though, there was a bing noise, signaling them that their food had arrived.

* * *

"So, keep in touch Yuy with that Martly case. I really do have a feeling he might know something about the other murder. So far though, it hasn't caught much interest at the office yet but that could be because it's only the first case," said Barton as they rode the elevator from the tenth floor of the restaurant to the ground level.

"Hn, I agree," said Heero as the elevator door opened and was caught off guard by a very familiar voice.

"Daddy!"

Heero turned and sure enough saw Michael stopped dead in his tracks and flushed red from embarrassment by calling out for his dad in the company of strangers. Heero made his way to Michael and picked him up and nodded towards Quatre, Dorothy, and Duo. Heero's embarrassment would be Michael's relief, therefore the right action on his part.

"My, my, who's this cutie," said Bloom as she made her way towards the group followed by Trowa.

Heero adjusted Michael so that he was now facing the agents.

"Catherine, Trowa, this is my son, Michael. Michael, this are special agents, Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton."

Michael shyly put his hand out and shook their hands as he had seen other adults do when meeting people.

"Aww, Yuy, he's so cute," said Bloom making Michael flush even more.

Heero was feeling uncomfortable by Trowa and Catherine peering into his private life, that he himself was still dealing with but couldn't afford to let it slip or else the consequences would be terrible for everyone.

"And these are Michael's God-parents. Duo Maxwell, Quatre and Dorothy Winner," finished Heero to introduce everyone to one another.

While everyone was exchanging pleasantries, Heero looked around briefly and saw the shadow of someone walking around the corner and swore that that person was staring at them before they had snuck away.

"Michael, we should get going now, we have to meet with the DA because he won't leave me alone and if I get another phone call from him, well, let's not go there," Dorothy said with a dark smile.

Michael didn't always get Dorothy's sense of humor, but that made it funny for him because she looked amused and he didn't understand why what she said was funny but that made him laugh. Heero had a small smile at hearing Michael laugh and put him down and he walked out with Quatre and Dorothy.

"We should get going too Trowa," said Catherine. Trowa nodded and they both left, as Heero already knew what to do when he caught Martly again. Duo put his arm around Heero, "So those are them, hm? They look like okay people but I also get that uptight vibe. Kinda like you," Duo said teasingly.

"Hn," Heero got out of Duo's grasp and went out of the restaurant and Duo followed.

"Bye Daddy!" said Michael as he got into Dorothy's black and gold BMW M6. She reached over and put on a pair of goggles on the boy and after he buckled in and put on her big sunglasses, and that the convertible top folded back into the trunk, she waved off at the guys and sped out of the parking lot. Heero normally would be worried, if the driver were anyone but Dorothy. She was probably more skilled than the F.B.I.s tactical courses in driving and knew that Michael was safe with her, and Quatre's goggles were a nice touch.

"Heero, we're having a bar-b-que later today at the house. You guys should drop by," Quatre said as he mounted his Hummer and drove up next to him and Duo and lowered the window.

"Okay, we'll see," said Heero as he looked at Duo. Duo knew Heero had questions to ask by the look he gave him and it more than likely had to do with Jake Martly.

"Alright guys, take care," Quatre said as he drove off after putting on his sunglasses.

"Something you wanna talk about bro?"

"Yeah, my office," said Heero as he got into his truck and drove off as Duo got into his own truck and followed him out.

* * *

"Yuy worries me Catherine," said Trowa as he stopped at a traffic light.

"Why's that? He seems like a good guy."

"Not that. This case is odd, and now that Martly escaped, Yuy's white whale that got him his detective position in this city. Remember, he's not from here and he has a kid. No wife, and the boy doesn't have much resemblance to him if anything. He's a potential liability," said her brother coldly as he drove off out of the parking lot and into traffic.

"I see your point," Catheine said with a sigh, "but, he comes highly recommended and he has a clean record. Honestly, Trowa, shit happens and so far he's been dealing well with it and we don't know much about his personal life and we haven't taken interest in it. Well, until now that you have."

"True, but still, we should keep a close eye on him. I just don't want him to loose it on us."

"He'll be fine Trowa, live and let live."

"Fine, but he's still a person of interest," he said.


	8. Where's the birdie?

**A/N:** Hey guys, once again thank you for stopping by! I hope you're enjoying the story, and just to let you know, there is a poster that I made for this story, as well as my other ones, and there is also a page that gives a bit more information on the contest that I have going on with this story. I would have liked to have gotten this out earlier but I got a Halloween Digimon fiction out, and I have a new Kingdom Hearts fiction going to be released this Friday. If you're interested in checking it out, go to my website, it's my homepage.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or it's character, but the Original Characters are mine. 

**My Memory of Her: Where's the birdie?**

Heero sat himself down on his couch and needed a break since he had been thinking of a lot of things these past couple of days. Michael padded into the living room in his socks and shorts and sat on the couch with his father and wondered what could have him thinking so hard.

"Daddy, are you thinking about the bar-b-q at Quatre's?"

"No, I was just thinking about work. And I don't want to go to the bar-b-q," said Heero.

"Yeah, Quatre might have to go to the hospital for work."

The door opened and it was Duo who had just gotten back from work and toed off his shoes and tackled Michael on the couch and started tickling him. The boy wailed in laughter and kicked and screamed form the onslaught and Heero watched in amusement and jolted a bit when Michael's foot made contact with his knee. He was surprised the boy could kick so hard but smiled a little at the sight of his boy laughing so hard he was crying and telling Duo to stop in a high pitched voice. Ah, the innocence of boyhood, but alas, that could all change if he only knew the truth. Feeling dirty that he still wasn't able to talk to Michael about the truth, Heero got up and went to his bedroom.

He turned on the light in his bedroom and pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms and a loose t-shirt and threw them on the bed and went to his bathroom and turned on the water for his shower and got in. He let his head get soaked by the warm spray as thoughts of Michael and his mother ran and flooded his mind; he couldn't tell if the shower water was streaming down his eyes or that he was starting to tier up. He hadn't cried before his mom died and Michael was born. It had been eight years since he had seen Michael's mom and wanted to keep it that way, despite what people thought about him being the "perfect soldier" when it came to being a detective, but there was the one thing that would make him human; her and Michael.

"Hey, ya want burgers from down the street?" asked Duo as he walked into Heero's bathroom and looked at his reflection in the mirror as best he could with it starting to fog up.

"Yeah, that'll be fine. Do you remember how I like them?" asked Heero as he was rinsing out his hair.

"Yup, just like Michael!" said Duo as he walked out of the bathroom and his stomach growling.

That made his gut drop. He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist and went into his bedroom to put some clothes on and saw Michael curled up on his bed with his head on the pillow he uses when he goes to bed. He must've been tired from being with Dorothy today and the District Attorney, as she tends to be busy but never minds having him around. She treats him like a prince. They all do and he was so thankful for that, after all they really helped him make Michael feel at home and made it easier to raise him. Heero put on his pajamas and got into his bed and laid next to Michael and fell asleep as he placed his arm over the boy to protect him. Michael snuggled closer to his father, feeling safe nuzzled in his arms.

…

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, around as usual. You?" asked the figure through his pitch-black sunglasses out of his black truck with dark windows.

"I'm good too man, but I have to go. It was nice seeing you again though," said the older teen as he put his hand out for the man in the truck to shake. They shook hands, the figure waved as he drove off and rolled up the windows of his truck and left the neighborhood he was in.

"Man, that boy is dirty," Duo said as he removed his sunglasses and placed them on his sun visor after he dropped the bag of pot in the cup holder of his truck. He reached for his CB radio.

"This is zero two. Got the grass and I'm going back to base."

"Ten-four zero two," said the dispatcher as Duo hung up the handset near the radio. Upon seeing a dark car across from where he was, he recognized it's license plate and flashed his high beams twice and the car flashed them back once, signaling that the tail was going to be following the boy just as planned.

Duo looked left and right as he crossed the street and was going to pick up some doughnuts for the office, specifically for him and Heero, if he asked nicely that is. Duo grinned at that thought. Pulling around the drive-through of the family owned doughnut shop, he saw a car speed down the road and his CB radio went off.

"Zero two, we have a situation. Engage in pursuit. Suspect is South bound on eighty-eight and flying."

"Negative base, I'm still too close to my target area I can't," said Duo upset that he couldn't do much for still being under cover and they didn't have a safe house near here to be able to switch plates at least.

"Roger."

Duo sighed and slammed his fist on his steering wheel but then saw an all too familiar blue truck speeding on the road as well and he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Zero one, where is the birdie?" asked Duo worried over his radio.

"I have an egg in the nest. Drop off?"

"Ten four, just stop at a Mickey D's or something. I'm on my way," Duo turned the wheel and maneuvered his truck out of the drive-through, which also had other vehicles in it, and sped off in the direction he saw Heero traveling in. Sure enough, his truck was pulled over at a McDonalds' with his hazards and saw Michael get out of the truck and Duo pulled up to cover the boy from traffic, just incase someone wouldn't see him as leverage for Heero. As soon as Michael opened Duo's truck door, Heero peeled out of the parking lot and headed back on the road and dodged traffic, as another vehicle had become part of the chase and Heero's truck began flashing the red, white, and blue lights that were hidden inside of the vehicle.

"Hey Macky, how are ya?" asked Duo in hopes the boy wasn't too scared.

"I'm okay. Is everything okay though?" asked Micahel worried since he couldn't understand the radio lingo and his dad driving fast, and then being picked up by his uncle with no real explanation.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's cool bud, just that Heero had to catch a bad guy, but I promise he didn't mean to scare you," said Duo as he buckled the boy in his seat.

"Oh, okay," said Michael hoping that his dad would not let the bad guys get away.

Duo drove off from the parking lot and headed back to the office, as he couldn't afford to linger around this area of town since this was his job and if people saw his truck being near an undercover operative, like Heero, it could mean trouble for him and for the case. Although Heero was undercover all of the time, he was known for being ruthless when it came time to getting the job done and had quite a reputation, especially for busting the legendary Jake Martly who a lot of people were involved with.

"So what were you doing with your dad that you were here?" asked Duo wondering why on earth Heero would have taken Michael on a patrol.

"We were going to talk to some people about going to school and as we left, we were going to pick up some food before we went to his office, but then he got a call on his radio and had to go to work," said Michael still a bit spooked.

Duo nodded and remembered that summer was ending soon and that Michael did have to go to school. He had forgotten that he and Heero talked about that a while back and hoped Heero wouldn't pick this area for Michael to go to school in, because even though it was a nice part of town, there were people who dealt all sorts of illegal things and he would fight Heero if he took this area into consideration as to where Michael might go to school.

"Aww, Macky's going to school again! Major bummer my friend," Duo said with a chuckle as Michael nodded too. He wasn't sure if he'd like going to school in this city because it was much bigger than the one he and his dad used to live in. He may not have had many friends, if any, but this big city was something he still wasn't used to but loved that everyone of his family was here.

Michael suddenly felt pressure on his chest as he head jerked forward a bit and the truck came to a halt and he could hear sirens and looked up just in time to see a black car speed across the road in front of them. Thankfully the other cars stopped too and none of them got in the way but the black car looked familiar. Duo took his arm off of Michael's chest and got his handset.

"Zero one, you got company? What's going on?" Duo asked as he still wasn't sure if the coast was clear to continue driving.

"Ten four, feds," said Heero after a few seconds of silence that seemed like hours for Duo and Michael.

"Is Daddy okay?" asked Michael upon hearing his father's voice over the radio.

"Yeah, he's fine Macky," said Duo as he breathed a sight of relief and wanted to get back to the office fast. All of this action was making his stomach sick with nervousness of having Michael around through it all. He sighed, double checked the traffic and continued on, hoping Heero was okay.

…

The truck skidded to a stop and jerked violently at being shifted into Park without being at a stop and Heero jumped out of the truck and ran after the man running away from his abandoned car. The man tripped over a rock sticking out of the ground in the park and he fell and before he could try to get up and continue his escape, he heard the sound of a gun being cocked and looked up to see Heero above him.

"Well fuck me, it's you that's been chasing me," he said with a chuckle.

"Where is he."

"Do you think that I'd honestly tell you?" he scoffed but was soon put back in place by a warning shot fired by his head.

"I'm not going to ask you again," said Heero with his barrel now facing the man's head again.

"There's no fun with you, isn't there?" asked the man now nervous.

Heero put his finger back on the trigger of the gun.

"He's starting again," the man said with a sigh.

"You're not telling me anything."

"That's all I know, I swear to you. Well, that and he's looking for you," the man said with a slight grin.

Heero heard the sounds of hurried footsteps and from his peripheral vision he saw two officers in uniforms walking towards him but Heero kept his eyes on the man.

"Take him in," said Heero keeping his gun and eyes on the man as the cops moved in and placed a pair of handcuffs on the man while saying the Miranda Rights. Heero put his gun down and got out his cell phone.

"False lead, we didn't get anything."

"Hn. I got one of Martly's. I would've thought that you would have gotten one too," said Heero as he walked away from the scene and back to his truck.

"I think that he just got caught up and was used to spare someone else of being caught. He even wet himself when he caught him," said Trowa.

"He's going to be taken to the station and he will be there for interrogation."

"Did he say anything?" asked Trowa.

"Just that he's starting again," said Heero knowing that if he repeated what the man said about Martly looking for him would cause a chain reaction of him going under protective custody or something along those lines and would really piss him off. If Martly had a personal grudge against Heero, it was a personal matter, not a business one.

"We'll be there soon," said Trowa before the line went dead and Heero put his phone in the truck's cup holder, shut off the lights, and began making his way back to the office.

"Where's Michael?" asked Heero over his phone as came upon a traffic light.

"Here's here with me in my office helping me figure out a cross word puzzle. You?"

"Heading back."

"Ah, cool, I'll be waiting for you then," said Duo before ending the call.

…

Heero got to Duo's office but Michael wasn't there and Duo was doing work when he opened the door.

"Where's Michael?" asked Heero.

"Close the door."

Heero closed the door reluctantly and looked back at his brother who was now staring back at him with a serious look on his face.

"What the hell were you doing with Michael while on patrol?"

"I wasn't. We were supposed to talk to a principal and a counselor about Michael attending school near the area, but before I could do that, Mileshaw called and told me that there was something going on," said Heero crossing his arms. He shouldn't have to answer to anyone, even his older brother he thought.

"Why didn't you call me to get him or something?"

"I tried, but your phone was off, so that means you were on a job, and Quatre and Dorothy should not be brought into this," said Heero coldly.

"I guess, I see your point, but damn Heero what if something happened?" asked Duo worried about Heero's wreck less behavior given that he always values his and Michael's life so that he wouldn't be alone in this world if Heero were to die.

"I only chased."

"Heero, that was a thirty, you must've been going seventy," said Duo dramatically.

"Try fifty with hazards," said Heero with a snort.

"Oh…" said Duo realizing that he probably blew the speed issue over proportion because it was Heero and upon hearing that he had Michael with him, it just made him fear that this reopened Martly case would get to Heero.

"Where's Michael?" asked Heero now impatient with his brother.

"He's with Dena," said Duo with a sigh of relief that Heero was still in his cool.

Without another word, Heero left Duo's office and made his way down the hall and saw Michael reading a magazine on a chair with his little legs dangling off of the chair and as Heero knocked on the door, Michael looked up and gave a little sigh of relief.

"Hey," said Dena as she looked up from her computer.

"Thanks for watching him," said Heero as he escorted Michael out of the office and back to his.

"Sorry for earlier, it wasn't supposed to happen," said Heero a bit awkwardly since he wasn't one to apologize, but was still doing his best to get used to it since he owed his son an apology, for the way the events played out earlier and the scare he didn't mean to give him.

"It's okay Daddy," said Michael with a smile glad that his father was okay.

"I'll make it up to you and we'll talk to Quatre and Dorothy about finding a good school," said Heero feeling guilty.

Michael could tell that his father was feeling bad over the situation that he really didn't have control over, even though he didn't know what case his father had on or what the significance or the importance of the case but knew that it was enough to rile his uncle and father up. Despite his feelings he didn't know how to bring it up or if he should talk about it to anyone, even though his family has said that it's good to talk about feelings, well mainly Quatre, but he says that he could talk to anyone of the family about anything that's bothering him. Michael just didn't know how to bring it up but didn't want to make anyone think there was something bothering him, he'd find out in due time, he told himself.

"Michael?" asked Heero for the third time, now worried.

"Huh?" asked Michael dumbly as he was brought out of his thoughts.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine Daddy, just thinking," said Michael while noticing the subtle hint of worry in his father's eyes.

"Hn, let's talk about what you were thinking about over lunch. How about Dairy Queen?" asked Heero curious as to what would distract Michael as much as it had, hoping it wasn't what he feared it would be.

"Yeah!" said Michael excitedly as he loved ice cream, as the days got cooler, especially with French fries.

Heero put on Michael's jacket, put on his own, and made their way to his truck to get some well-deserved lunch and amazing ice cream. Ice cream was something that Heero knew would make Michael happy and possibly make it easier for him to talk to Heero about what he was thinking, and as well as provide Heero with his fix for ice cream and French fries that no one knew he enjoyed.

…

"What do you think?"

"I don't know, it's suspicious but it's all we have."

"They said the other one was nothing but a small fish. He even wet himself when the feds busted him," said the man as he crossed his arms and stared through the glass into the room.

"What a shame, but that means there could be a leak," said the woman still watching the man in the other room.

"I know, and that scares me," he said.

"Well no shit, a leak that high in the chain of command could really screw so many things up Dave," she said.

"Not now Jo, I think things are getting heated," the man said as he pushed the button below the glass to be able to hear what was being said.

…

"I told you, I'm not saying shit."

"You have no choice, you're going to get sent to the slammer anyway, might as well make it easier on yourself John," Trowa said as calm as he could as this man was wearing on his patience.

"Look, we got you, what's to say we won't get Martly next?" said Catherine as she stood next to her brother as he sat on the table with the man.

"Okay fine, you want to hear something that'll catch your interest? Here it goes, Yuy better watch his back," he growled and shoved the desk at the F.B.I. agents.

Trowa caught it and shoved it back, knocking the man to ground along with his chair.

…

"Fuck, we can't have this Dave," she said behind the glass.

"You're telling me Mileshaw, anyway get someone in there to get that scum bag out of there."

"Do you think we can get him and Martly put away for good again? I mean, you weren't the DA that put them away last time, but still. Can you?" Mileshaw asked.

"I don't know if I can… I tell you one thing though, there's one woman who could but I already pissed her off," said the man with a sigh.

"Well, you better do a good job, especially if the rumors about her are true."

…

"Do you think he was bluffing?" asked Catherine as the door open and two officers entered the room to take the man out.

"No way to tell, but I have a feeling that if we tell him, he won't care," said Trowa as he made his way out of the office after the man was taken out.

"I know…"


	9. Scooter Park

**A/N: **Thanks for stopping by and reading this update! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers, I love y'all. **Beautiful Innocence** and **XxMeli J NightlyxX**. You two are THE best! XD Oh, a bit of a warning though. There is an elevated use of cussing in this chapter. So, be warned!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I also don't own Dairy Queen or it's products no matter how good they are! Also, some of the police force details may be a little off, so I apologize for that but I did as much research as I could to make it real. So if anyone sees anything askew, PM me and I'll gladly fix it. Just don't put it in a review, 'cause I already told you to PM me about it or so help you God. ANYWAY, I do on the other hand own my original characters and personalities. :)

**My Memory of Her: Scooter Park**

"_You really should try it Heero, it's just amazing."_

"_Hn. It's strange."_

"_You know what Heero, you're a strange guy and I gave you a chance," she said before putting a ice cream covered French fry in her mouth, "now don't give me that look," she said while giving him a look of her own._

_No one had challenged Heero before on anything, because he was right or just didn't care and wouldn't budge. But this woman wasn't backing down. He wished that the chance she was talking about was a relationship, he'd never met a woman like her before but friendship was good for him. He didn't have much friends but this was the first time he felt that his feelings might cross more than just friendship. He himself didn't know how to deal with that except for how he always dealt with his feelings. Keep them to himself and hopefully they would go away. _

"_Look come on, stop being stubborn. Try it," she said while holding out an ice cream covered French fry, "it's good for you," she said with a beautiful smile._

_He reached out and took the fry and examined it. Why on Earth would someone mix such polar opposites yet enjoy them for their combined taste? He didn't understand why people did many things, and this was one of them but she liked it so it couldn't be that bad, he thought, and put it in his mouth and chewed slowly. Thoughtfully. Curiously. _

_She watched him closely with her smile widening as every second passed that he didn't spit it back up and finally crossed her arms in victory when he swallowed._

"_So, how was it?" she asked grinning._

_He looked back at her but turned around as a waitress passed their booth and he said, "Can I have an order of French fries and a Blizzard?"_

…

"Daddy, why do French fries and ice cream taste good?" asked Michael curiously as he munched on his fries.

"Because it's good for you," said Heero as he scooped up some ice cream from his Blizzard with a French fry.

"Daddy, you're weird," said Michael with a chuckle.

It's not the first time he'd been told that, but this whole thing was brining back memories that he wasn't sure he could take right now, but he couldn't afford to feel right now either.

Just enjoy the outing with her son, show him the things she liked, things he might like, it's what she'd do, he told himself.

"I know," said Heero as he reached out and cleaned some ice cream from the side of Michael's mouth with his finger. The little boy smiled in return and took a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

"So did you catch a bad guy today Daddy?"

"Yeah, I got him a little while after Duo picked you up. I'm sorry about that though," said Heero a bit awkwardly.

"It's okay, I'm glad you caught the bad guy. I'm sorry if I got in the way though," said Michael concerned that he would let a bag guy get away for being with his dad.

Heero's heart sank. He was afraid Michael would feel that way and hoped his reassurance would ease the boy.

"You're never in the way Michael, not of anything. I went to go catch that bad guy to protect you," said Heero to the boy, fighting the urge to wretch based on what John had said.

…

"_You better watch out Yuy, Martly's gonna get you."_

"_Where's Seth?" he asked coldly._

"_Gee, I don't know, if not sucking Martly's dick, he's looking for some bitch that he was with the last time before he went into hiding. So, fuck if I know," he said with a dark chuckle. _

…

"Daddy?"

Heero blinked out the past memory of earlier that day and made eye contact with the boy.

"Are you okay?" asked Michael worried since his father had never spaced out before. And it had now been happening frequently.

"I'm fine," said Heero.

"Are you worried about the fight Quatre had with another man?" asked Michael curiously.

"Quatre got into a fight?" asked Heero shocked that the quiet man, who was a lot like a little boy still being naïve in many things wouldn't get into a fight with anyone; unless the cause was worth it.

"I think so, it was on a magazine in the lady's office," said Michael thoughtfully.

"Hm. I don't know, but if it was on a magazine, it's probably not true. If Quatre got into a fight, I'm sure we'd hear about it," said Heero wondering what on Earth they'd say about Quatre now. Poor guy, moved to a different town far away from his home city and still won't be left alone for the life of him, but that is the curse of wealth and the tabloids that he and Dorothy were adorned on every so often.

…

"Where's John?" asked a man as he limped towards a metal chair in the dimly lit room.

"He didn't make the meet up location, so I'd say they got him," said another man as smoke blew out as he spoke.

"Shit," the man slammed his fist on the table, "Yuy's gotten better. I thought that he'd chill out with me being gone for a while."

"I know, but shit, I thought it was going to be easy since I waited about four more years than I was going to before buying that prison guard to get me out. Fuck!"

"Calm down Jake," said a man coolly as he leaned on the doorframe of the little room.

"Seth, he's going at this faster than I thought he would. It just pisses me the fuck off," said Martly as he fished through his pant pockets for something.

"Well, you better keep your cool 'cause this shit can recover from our slow streak, but you have to play the game. You remember that don't you?" said Seth as he offered Martly a joint.

"Ah, that's what I was looking for. Yeah, I know, but I don't like having to worry about the cops being so close to me," he said as he put the joint in his mouth and began to light it.

"Well, at least we know they're there now, unlike last time," said the man putting out his cigarette on an ashtray on the table.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it that much better. Oh, Seth, did you find that bitch you were looking for?" asked Martly taking a hit from his joint.

"Yeah, I just got back from where I met her but couldn't find her anywhere," said Seth as he now took a seat next to the other men.

"Well, it's been what, eight years?"

"Yeah, around there."

"Aw, now don't tell me you're looking for her for love and not a piece of ass," said Martly blowing out smoke.

"No, it's not that, she has something of mine," Seth said with a sigh.

"It better not be our shit, 'cause we don't use mules that are too old or that are girls," said Martly while pointing at Seth with the joint in his hand.

"No, it wasn't that. Listen, I don't want to talk about it anymore," said Seth.

"Yeah, I don't give a rat's ass for this kind of shit anyway. Where's the boy who made the deal earlier today?" asked the man as he stared at the smoking butt of his cigarette in the ashtray.

"I don't know he was supposed to meet up with John, wasn't he?" asked Martly.

"Aw, damn, and that was our only connection with the high school."

"Shit, well, we'll find someone else then if he doesn't find us. Remember, keep it small, make it simple, and from simple, it's not that far from getting big again," Martly said while nodding at his own advice.

…

"Hey Heero, how are you?" said Quatre as he answered his cell phone.

"I'm fine. You?"

"Oh, I'm good, just walking out of the hospital. What are you up to?" said Quatre as he waved to one of the interns who was now clocking in for work.

"Trying to find a school for Michael. Any advice?"

"Yeah, some, let me call Dorothy though, as she knows the School Board better than I do. Why don't you stop by the house in about an hour," said Quatre as he pressed the remote through his pocket that turned on his Hummer and then climbed in.

"Sounds good," said Heero.

"See yeah then. Bye-by—" said Quatre and then stopped hearing a noise from his phone signaling that the call had already been ending, "Jeez, doesn't anyone say bye anymore?" said Quatre to himself as he sighed and put his truck in gear and drove off of the parking lot.

He pressed a button on the steering wheel and a tone rang.

"Dorothy."

"Now dialing Dorothy Catalonia," spoke the computerized voice for Quatre's Hummer.

"Tell him I'm on the phone," Quatre could hear Dorothy speaking to someone.

"But Miss Catalonia, he sounded urgent," said a voice.

"Look, then don't tell him yourself, send it to George. He'll do it," said Dorothy annoyed.

"Sorry about that, the fairy didn't want to tell a client to wait. It's so hard to find good help these days," she said with a sigh and he could picture her rubbing her temples.

"Bad time?" asked Quatre.

"No, no, just that he's been weird on me since the last client that came in, as he's cute."

"Oh? Should I be worried?" asked Quatre as he raised his eyebrows and continued driving.

"Oh, of course not, my prince," she said seductively over the phone and grinning, knowing very well that Quatre is sensitive and he'd probably get a little red in the face from how she spoke.

He cleared his throat and sure enough was a bit flushed, "Uh, Heero wanted some information on schools for Michael. Can you get some for him dear?"

"Yes, of course. I'll send Aaron to pick up some papers from the President of the School Board and I'll take it home with me. Are you off of work?"

"Yeah, I'm driving home right now," said Quatre.

"Ah. Did you happen to see any of the tabloids?"

"No, what happened?"

"They said you and Trump are comparing funds," she said with a chuckle.

"Oh God, not again," said Quatre while rolling his eyes.

"I know, he wishes there was something to compare too. It was great, it said 'Winner is the winner.'" she said amused and Quatre could see her tossing her hair back.

"Dorothy, let's not compare, it's not nice," said Quatre.

"Oh Quatre, anyway, I'll be on my way home as soon as Aaron brings me the papers for Yuy."

"Alright dear, they'll be at the house in about an hour. What would you like to have for dinner?"

"How about salmon?"

"That sounds good!"

"Okay, do that, I gotta go, George said there's someone wanting a consultation on a divorce case."

"Okay, bye," said Quatre while driving through the outskirts of the city to get to his home.

"Bye-bye," she said and then hung up.

…

Duo sighed as he sat on his office chair and was ready to get out of the office, as he was bored and hungry. Although, he usually felt that way he just wanted to go home and rest. Well, to Heero's home anyway. With that thought he couldn't help but sink in his chair a little. Heero had a house, a son, and a steady job; I only have the last of those two. That's what I get for wanting to move in with someone, he mentally told himself as he scoffed.

Duo's phone began ringing. He raised an eyebrow. What would Mileshaw want this late in the work day?

"Hello?"

"Maxwell, we got a call and I need you to respond."

"Where at?" asked Duo as he pulled out a little memo pad from his desk drawer and got out a pen that he had placed on his ear earlier in the day.

"Scooter Park. I'm with the DA right now, so I can't go and well, you'll see why I need you there."

The line went dead and Duo threw on his denim jacket and closed his office door behind him.

Duo parked his truck, now with regular license plates and no longer the decoy ones he used while on the job and walked to an obvious scene going on. There were cops, an ambulance, and C.S.I. Great, he thought as he made his way closer to the scene but was quickly stopped.

"Excuse me sir, no one can go beyond this point," said an officer gruffly.

"Narcotics Agent Maxwell. Sergeant Mileshaw sent me bucko," said Duo as he walked past by the officer and saw the C.S.I. taking photos of a boy who looked familiar and Duo's heart sank and felt sick.

"Uh, who's that?" he asked anyone who could hear him or provide him with an answer, even if it wasn't what he wanted to hear.

After more photos were taken in the late afternoon it suddenly felt a lot cooler, a C.S.I. looked up at him and put her camera on her side.

"His name is Steven James. Who are you?" she asked curiously.

"Narcotics Agent Maxwell…" he answered blankly as now he knew who this boy was. He was only eighteen, may have been in the drug business but from what Duo knew he was only doing little things within the high school and not in a school that were red flagged for possibilities of being infiltrated by the big time guys like Martly. But apparently, something happened that no one knew. Then it hit him.

"Thank you. Take care of the boy, I have to go," said Duo coldly as he turned back and got in his truck and sped off to find the boy's tail. This was just too surreal.

Duo finally came across the house of the person who was supposed to tail James. Put the truck in park, took a deep breathe, took his gun off his holster, and got off to ring the door bell.

"Hey Duo, how—"

The man was cut off by Duo getting him out of the door by his collar and slamming him into the wall.

"What the hell happened with James? What happened!" asked Duo as he started at the man in his eyes.

"I— I don't know! What are you talking about?" asked the man panicking.

"He's dead! He was murdered in Scooter Park. He only bought five grams and you were supposed to watch him for five days! He died in one! What he fuck did you do instead of keeping an eye out on him!" asked Duo once again as he slammed the man against the wall of his house again.

"I— I—Only took my eyes off of him for a couple of hours. I swear! A couple of the guys were at the bar and I thought it would be okay to leave him alone for a couple of hours before the second watch would check on him. Maxwell, I swear I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt. Honest to God!" the man stuttering from the fear of what happened and of Duo.

"It was the second watch that reported him missing and you were nowhere to be found. A small search went out and they found him dead. You better get ready because you're going to tell his mom that he died. Whether you tell her that he died on your watch and you weren't there to protect him, is up to you and whatever god you pray to," said Duo as he released the man from his grip, "And Mileshaw called me. You answer to me before you answer to her. So don't think you can go crying to her and you better goddamn sure not come to me with your pathetic excuses."

Duo's look of disdain for the man was evident but Duo was seething and didn't want to look at the man anymore. He had plans of using James as an informant later on, but even worse, a boy who still had time to shake off his drug business and make something of himself was cut short for the price of a couple of beers. Duo made a fist and punched the wall of the man's house close to his face.

"I said you should get ready to go tell his mother, don't make me tell you again."

Without another word, Duo went back to his truck as the man went back in house to get ready. Duo sighed and put the truck back into gear, as he had left it on, and drove away but before he would go home, he had to pick something up from the office to give to Heero.

…

"Uncle Duo! We're home," said Michael as he walked in the house hoping to see his uncle as he saw that his truck was already parked outside.

"Hey little man!" said Duo with a big smile as he came out from the kitchen with a glass of Sprite.

Michael trotted off to his bedroom after he took of his shoes and Duo made eye contact with Heero and put his glass down.

"You got my message, right?"

"Yeah, I did. What's up?"

"Look Heero, things are getting weird and bad, okay. And I think that… That we should have an identity kit for Michael. If not for my sake, for yours and his. I know he means the world to you and he does to me too. I love him a lot. Today an eighteen year old was killed in Scooter Park," said Duo softly as he looked down the hall and saw that Michael's bedroom light was still on, "and incase something happens we should at least have that. I mean, there's no telling who will be next. They haven't even identified who killed the boy."

Heero didn't know what to say to that. He had wanted to do that ever since Martly was back on the streets because if he was back in town, that meant that Seth wasn't very far away. His heart began beating faster and he was fighting it to keep it at a normal pace, but Duo had a point. Even if Duo didn't know who Seth was, this would be a good way for Heero to get this done for Michael under the premise that it's for Duo's sake and not because he was afraid of what could happen with Seth and Martly. A scapegoat that he was thankful for.

Heero nodded and went into the hallway to see Michael in his room watching TV, "Michael, would you like to help Duo and I?"

"Yeah!" said Michael enthusiastically as he had always wanted to help his uncle and dad with police business.

Heero and Michael walked down the hall and into the living room where Duo had placed on the coffee table the insides of the kit, but kept the kit behind him so that Michael wouldn't see it.

"Hey Macky, I need some help and practice on doing some police stuff, come sit with me," said Duo with a smile as Michael made his way to Duo and sat on his lap.

Duo then dipped Michael's little fingers into an inkpad and placed each one on a block for fingerprints as Heero silently snapped a photo of Michael with his camera and put in his pocket to keep Michael from seeing it. Heero then made his way around Michael and watched as Duo was almost done getting his prints and snipped a little bit of his hair and held it in his hand.

Heero remembered the first time Michael got a haircut and how scared he was, but he never cried. His eyes had fear written all over them and tears streamed down his face, but as long as Heero was holding him, he just sat there and let the barber do what he did best.

"All done! Thanks for your help Macky, you're the best dude," said Duo as he hugged Michael with his dirty little fingers and held him close. God knows Duo would never forgive himself if anything were to happen to Michael. He loved him so much, as if he were his own son.

"Come Michael, it's time for you bath," Heero said now out of his flash back and patted Duo on the back.

Michael was put down by Duo and he scampered off into the bathroom and shucked his clothes off as Heero went into the bathroom and adjust the water for Michael's bath.

"Ah! Daddy!" yelled Michael as Duo popped in the doorway and Michael hid behind Heero and kept himself hidden from Duo.

Heero looked back at Duo and raised an eyebrow.

"Jeez, I just came to tell him to wash his hands really well to get the ink off. Calm down little man," said Duo as he had covered his eyes with his hands to help Michael feel more comfortable, "I had no idea you were an exhibitionist."

Heero chuckled a little and pushed Duo out and closed the door and Michael relaxed and got in the bath, "You heard Duo, wash your hands really well."


	10. Code Blue

**A/N: **Hey boys and girls! I hope these last few days have been easy on you and that you and your family have a great Thanksgiving! Take care, be safe, and have fun. College friends, enjoy the break and good luck on finals! I'd like to thank my reviewers! **Beautiful Innocence, XxMeli J NightlyxX, **and **Kat Cora**! Y'all rock! Oh, and I hope you love this update. Don't blink or you might miss. ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters. I do own Mileshaw and Michel. They're my characters.

**My Memory of Her: Code Blue**

It had been almost a month since Heero first took on the new drug smuggling case that was also being helped out by the F.B.I. and thankfully they had gotten a few more leads that stemmed off from the drug bust Duo did, and their information led them to some bigger fish. Things seemed to be going well and Heero managed to find more time to spend with Michael and had already taken him to the mall to buy some winter clothes and so that he could start thinking of what kinds of clothes he'd want for school. On that note, Heero had talked to Quatre and Dorothy a little about the schools and which ones he should look into since he nor they actually lived in the city, and Quatre and Dorothy didn't have children so they weren't really able to help him much, but did offer him some nice choices and good advice.

He had just finished hanging up the phone with Trowa Barton when there was a knock on his door. He turned and waited for the person to come into the office and saw that it was one of the receptionists from the entrance of the building.

"Mr. Yuy, this was brought to the office for you," she said as she handed him the letter and walked out of his office.

Heero opened the large envelope and read through its contents twice. He could not believe what he was being given. Without reading too much of the details, he knew what it was about and knew of only one person who could help him and she was at the most prestigious law firm in the tri-county area. He picked up the phone and dialed out.

"Good morning, you've reached the law office of Miss Catalonia how may I help you?" asked a cheery voice on the other end of the line.

"I need to speak with Mrs. Winner."

"I'm sorry sir, she's in a meeting right now, would you like to leave a message?"

"Yes, tell her Heero Yuy will be there in twenty minutes."

Heero hung up the phone and put the papers back in the envelope, leaving it on his desk, he opened his middle drawer and pulled out a picture; an all too familiar picture of a face that he hadn't seen in over eight years. She looked just as beautiful as she did almost nine years since he last saw her.

"Why…" he said as he stared at her lively green eyes and her red hair. She always stood out from the crowd and never once hesitated to laugh, smile, and in return got him to do the same.

…

"_Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said as she lent over and offered her hand to the fallen stranger who she accidentally knocked down as she suddenly got up from her chair._

"_Hn," he took her had reluctantly but he didn't want to make the scene worse than what it already was. He was in a hurry; he had to go pick up his brother from his optometrist's appointment and would start calling him soon asking where he was._

"_I'm so sorry, please, let me buy you a cup of coffee or tea."_

"_No, I have to go."_

"_Oh, come one, I really am sorry about this. Aw, look at you, I got you dirty with my drink," she said as she grabbed some napkins that she had gotten from her table and tried to dab dry his shirt._

"_Is everything all right here sir?" asked a waiter as he saw the incident as he was bringing out an order for someone on the outside patio facing the sidewalk and street. _

"_Yes," he said somewhat awkwardly with her as she had tried to clean him up. She was cute and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable, even if the attention was making him feel a little awkward. _

"_Here, look, try this latte, it tastes good," she said as she sat back at her table and offered her glass to him. _

_He took the glass and put it to his mouth and took a cautious sip._

"_So, what do you think?" she asked with a smile. _

"_Hn, it's alright."_

"_Aw, come now, it's good and you know it. I saw it in your eyes. Eyes tend to give away what one's really thinking and who they really are and I think you're a lot nicer than that front you put up. So what's your name?" she asked before she took a sip of her latte. _

"_Heero. Heero Yuy. What's yours?"_

"_Marie Welch, it's a pleasure to meet you Heero," she said with a smile in challenge to his stoic expression._

…

"I'm here to see Mrs. Winner."

"Oh, Mr. Yuy, she's been expecting you. Right this way," said the receptionist who escorted him to her office, "You must be an important client as she just finished kicking out a room full of lawyers and their clients from a big meeting," he said with a grin.

Heero didn't respond to the young man's comments. He needed to see Dorothy as soon as possible and was glad that she recognized urgent situations and had the gall to do whatever it took to get things done.

The young man knocked on the office door twice and then opened the door, "Miss Catalonia, Mr. Yuy is here to see you ma'am."

"Oh, Heero, how are you? Take a seat, take a seat, I'm having lunch delivered here shortly," said Dorothy as she looked away from her computer screen.

Heero handed Dorothy the envelope that was given to him after he sat.

"Hm, what's this?" said Dorothy rhetorically as she opened the folder and read the papers that were inside and with a brief scan. She furrowed her brows in disbelief and said, "You're shitting me Heero."

…

"No, no, I told you, we just can't work out," said Duo as he put his soda down.

"Aww, baby, please, he didn't mean anything! I swear!"

"No Michelle. I don't even know why I came to talk and—"

Duo looked at his cell phone and saw that it was a number from the police station. He was thankful that there was a call to interrupt the scene he was currently in with his ex-girlfriend. She had called him as he was on his way to lunch and wanted to talk. He really didn't want to go, he thought there could really be something between them but she had to go and cheat on him and break his heart. Trying to make it less awkward he said he'd meet her for lunch. His way of still trying to be somewhat of a friend and hoped that she wouldn't do what she was now doing.

"Maxwell," he answered.

"Maxwell, where is Yuy?" asked Sergeant Mileshaw urgently.

"I don't know, it's lunch time right now, he could be eating. What's the matter?"

"Barton and Bloom need to talk to him. There's been a development in the case and they need to get a hold of him now!"

He didn't like the tone she had and feared the worse.

"Shit boss, I don't know where he's at. What's going on?"

"His life is in danger Maxwell, find him!"

Duo shot out of his seat, knocking down the table in front of him and spilling the drinks all over his former girlfriend. He didn't even look back as he ran to his truck and stormed out of the parking lot already dialing Heero's cell phone. When he got Heero's voice mail, his radio went off announcing that here was an APB out for Heero Yuy. His heart sank as his foot pressed harder on the gas pedal of his truck.

…

"Okay, let's take this one step at a time. Go see Quatre and have him do a test on you and Michael. Before you say anything, I know, I know, but we still need to do this no matter what. Either you do it willingly or the court makes you and not even I can stop that, I mean I could, but it would hurt you. Then, after that, I'll let you know what time the hearing is and when it will take place."

"Alright, that's all we can do right now though?" asked Heero nervously. He was having difficulty controlling his emotions ever since he opened that envelope.

"Yes, for the time being. But don't worry, I've never lost a case Yuy, and you're going to be fine. Alright?" said Dorothy as she reached out and took his hand in hers. She could tell the man was really shaken up and knew that his world had just teetered against him. She felt bad but knew that'd she'd never experience the pain he was in so she did her best to sympathize with him.

He nodded. He was grateful her time and knew that she was the only one at this point who he could trust with that letter.

"Alright, come on, let me walk you out of here. I'll tell you what, I'll have Quatre drive Michael to the hospital and he'll think of something clever to tell him, like, that he needs a physical for school and the blood drawing is part of it," said Dorothy as she opened the doors of her law firm and walked Heero to his truck that he parked in front of her office along side the sidewalk.

"Thank you Dorothy, I just hope that everything works out," said Heero worried now that she had a confused look in her eye.

Dorothy saw a suspicious figure from across the street and carefully calculated what she could do.

"Don't move," she said as she quickly moved her hand, put it in her long skirt inside a pocket, hidden in a pleat, that Heero hadn't noticed at all, and pulled out a handgun and shot right by his head.

The street became chaos as people were screaming at the top of their lungs in fright and cars crashing into one another out of panic. Heero immediately turned to look where she shot at and saw someone on the ground. His ears were ringing loudly and could only hear a warping sound and not all the chaos ensuing around him. As it is, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

"Fuck, I missed. I think I got him in the shoulder. Would you care to tell me what's going on Yuy?" she asked calmly given that she had just shot a man across the street, in front of her law firm, right by her close friend's head. She lowered her gun and put it back in her cleverly hidden pocket and put a hand on her hip and tossed her hair back with the other.

"You're guess is as good as mine. Where did you get the gun?" he said without being able to hear what she said but managed to read her lips.

"I got it for my twenty-first birthday. I have a holster under my dress. Guess why I always wear long ones for work? There's a hidden pocket and that's where I stash it. All right, now get out of here so I can do some damage control. I still want to know what's going on with both situations! And get out of here and get to the hospital!" she said as she ran back inside her office. Her heart was beating so fast she was afraid she would pass out but had to keep her cool. She wouldn't freak out in public, and especially not to the sotic Heero Yuy.

Heero got into his truck and made his way onto the busy roads to get as far away from the chaos as possible. He had to get to the hospital with Michael and Quatre. He then remembered about his cell phone and checked his pockets. Not feeling it, he looked down at the cup holders and still didn't see it.

"Shit!" he yelled as he hit his fist against the steering wheel. He left it in his office. The one time he forgets it; he almost gets killed and can't find out anything as to why. The paper in the envelope, the shooting, Dorothy carrying a gun and firing it, and him not being able to put anything together to make sense of it was really getting to him. He took a deep breath, this was the closest he'd come to panic attack in his whole life.

…

"Miss Catalonia, are you alright?" asked one of her assistants as he put his handgun back under his desk.

"Yes, I'm fine. Get Mike on the line and tell him to go and get Quatre's Hummer from the hospital and tell him I want the same job done to it as all of my cars. If he asks any questions tell him to call T- uh, to call me," Dorothy said hastily as she made her way across the entrance lobby to her office with her hands still shaking as the silent building echoed with her footsteps. She had a feeling that the shooter wasn't aiming for Heero but that was a secret she'd keep to herself.

"And call the cops! Start the damage control Aaron! And tell George that he should be here too," she yelled before she closed her office door and picked up her phone.

…

"Hey Michael, remember that you're starting school soon?" asked Quatre nonchalantly as he hung up the house phone and sauntered to where Michael was watching cartoons on the big screen TV in the entertainment room of Quatre's house.

"Yeah, I still don't know which school I'm going to go to though," said Michael as he looked back and saw Quatre walking towards him.

"Hmm, I'm sure you Daddy knows. Anyway, you're going to need a physical. Your dad just called me and said for us to meet him there."

"What's a physical?"

"It's when you go to a doctor and they check to make sure that everything's healthy and that you are in great health to start school."

"Oh, okay. Will it hurt?"

"Um, there might be a small part that hurts just a little bit, but I'll tell you what. Since I'm your doctor, I'm going to be doing the physical and if I hurt you, you can hurt me back. Deal?"

"My dad's going to be there, right?" asked Michael not liking the sound of him getting hurt.

"Yes, of course."

"Um, okay."

"Okay, go put your shoes on, okay?"

Michael got up silently and put his shoes on as Quatre turned off the TV and escorted Michael to one of the house's side doors that would take them to the garage.

"Michael, you know that I'd never hurt you, right?" said Quatre as he closed his truck door and pressed the garage door button for it to open. He only said it might hurt because of the blood drawing, he wanted the boy to have somewhat of a heads up for it.

Michael looked back at Quatre and he couldn't help but notice that Michael's eyes were slightly darker than the last time he saw him for his birthday and that his hair wasn't as red as it once was. Quatre mentally told himself that it was only the lighting in the vehicle because of the dark interior and that it was nothing else. His main concern was getting him to the hospital and to figure out why Dorothy sounded a little off over the phone.

"But as a doctor, I have to be honest with you too. Now, I didn't say I was going to hurt you, I said it might."

"I know, but I'm scared," said Michael softly while looking at the Hummer's floor and at his feet as they hung over the comfortable chair.

"Aww, you don't have to be. I'm going to take care of you. I promise! I've been your doctor since you were born, there's nothing I don't know about you. Like that little mole on your leg," said Quatre as they got on the highway heading towards the hospital in an attempt to ease the boy's fear with some humor.

"I know, I trust you," said Michael with his cheeks reddening with embarrassment from the mentioning of his mole that is near his unmentionables.

Quatre continued driving his tank as Michael sat happily listening to the music that was playing. Quatre swerved a bit as a big truck cut him off. He looked at Michael to make sure he was okay and he looked back at Quatre with concern.

"Sorry buddy, some guy cut me off. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Quatre looked back on the road and saw that the truck that had cut him off was also doing the same to other drivers and then the vehicle managed a one-eighty degree turn and was now heading towards oncoming traffic and the Quatre spotted a familiar pickup. His eyes widened and fear struck every chord in his body.

"No!" yelled as he hit his hazard lights, slammed his foot on the gas and the Hummer's engine roared as it tried to advance as fast as it could, and he fought his way to try to approach the vehicle, in an attempt to prevent it from hitting the pickup but it was too late and the reckless driver slammed into the other pickup truck with a very loud sounding smash. Pieces from both vehicles flew in every direction and some even hit Quatre's Hummer, which scared Michael terribly, as the tank came to screeching halt. Quatre had already put his hand over Michael's chest to keep him seated and to offer him some comfort.

"Stay here!" yelled Quatre as he got out of the Hummer and went towards the pickup truck.

Quatre didn't get any response back from the limp body that had it's head hanging down with blood running down it's face. Quatre's heart was beating so hard that it hurt and so loud he couldn't hear anything but it's pumping.

"Daddy?" asked Michael as he approached the truck.

Quatre looked back at the boy, "Michael, stay there," he said firmly.

The boy was really shaken up from the incident and now looked petrified.

"Get back in the truck and close you eyes Michael. I mean it," said Quatre as calmly as he could yet with enough authority to let Michael know that he meant business.

Michael slowly turned his back to the scene, opened the truck's door, climbed up, buckled in, and covered his eyes as streams of tears ran down his face.

Quatre, took a deep breath and was doing his best to ignore all the people freaking out over the incident around him. He had to remain calm and cool, or else he could kill Heero. Ignoring what medical training would advise him to do, he knew that he'd die if they'd wait for an ambulance to fight through traffic and get here. As Quatre made his way over to Heero again and looked at the driver who crashed into Heero and saw the figure move. He started to panic. Then he heard a gunshot go off and the figure no longer moved. Startled by the shot, but thankful that he had one less victim to worry about he did his best to get Heero out of the cab and carried him to his truck. He managed to open the back seat and put Heero across it and covered him with a blanket he kept in the back. Quatre looked at Michael and saw that he still had his eyes covered but could hear his breathing being labored and knew he was terrified and crying. He was too, but he couldn't let Michael know so he just let his silent tears stream down his face and did what he had to do.

He got into the driver's seat and began driving off as fast as he could while Heero laid motionless and pale in the back seat and Michael trembling next to him. Quatre pressed a button on his steering wheel and a tone rang.

"Memorial Hospital," he said in a shaky voice.

"Now dialing Memorial Hospital," said the voice in return to Quatre's command.

"Memorial Hospital," answered a nurse.

"This is Doctor Winner and I have a victim of a MVA. Patients name is Heero Yuy, birth date is one-one-eighty," Quatre paused and looked at Michael as he kept his eyes on the road as he dodged traffic and did his best to keep the wheel steady to not hurt Heero more than he already was and to not further agitate Michael, who had been silent ever since he saw his father's truck smashed. Thankfully he was too short to see the actual accident take place like Quatre had, "and this is a code blue."


	11. Michael's Song

**A/N:** I am alive! For those who are reading this story and were wondering what the hell was I thinking with what I'm doing with this story and how I left it with what I did in the last chapter over the holidays, I'm sorry! I had planned to update over the holidays but the proverbial shit hit the fan y'all, really, it did, and then it didn't get any better. But alas, I'm not here to bear my problems just to give an explanation as to why I took so long to update. I know I don't like it when authors take SO LONG to update and here I had become one. Well, here's the update, long over due, to My Memory of Her! And yes, the competition is still going on and if new readers want to know what it's about go to my homepage on my profile and there will be a link there that will give the instructions and some more good stuff on it. Oh, and on the note of updates and stuff, if I don't update in a while or you're curious as to what's going on feel free to email me, PM me, check my profile if I have any announcements (i.e. I'm working on some new projects, tests coming up, crap going on, etcetera, etcetera. XD) Enjoy the update! And I hope everyone's holidays went well and Happy Late New Years to everyone too!

**Disclaimer:** Okay, back to serious stuff. I do not own Gundam Wing. But I do own Michael, and other characters that I did create on my own. The plot of this story is also mine. I'm just borrowing the characters and names from the big guys who created Gundam Wing, and their stuff belongs to them and their people.

**My Memory of Her: Michael's Song**

The hospital doors opened and the gurney was taken in by some nurses who went to Quatre's aid outside as he sped up to the entrance of the hospital with his damaged Hummer.

"Get him to OR two. Come on!" one of the nurses shouted as she led the others back into the hospital and disappeared, along with the unconscious Heero who's brown hair was matted with blood, behind a pair of double doors.

Normally Quatre would go and observe the surgery to make sure his patient was safe but he had to take care of Michael and had to prepare to be part of the investigation of the situation. With his head spinning over what he witnessed and how strange it all was, it was enough to keep his mind preoccupied with it and not anything else. He went back to his truck and went to park it in some space near the entrance of the hospital and was taken out of his reeling thoughts by Michael's soft and scared voice.

"Quatre… Will Daddy be okay?" asked Michael with his head down and his eyes on the black matt where his feet would some day reach.

"Yes, your Dad will be fine Michael, he's just hurt and they're going to take really good care of him. I will do everything that I can, I promise," said Quatre as he put the truck in park and looked at Michael as he looked emotionally cold and his eyes looked empty. Quatre feared that he had probably seen Heero's face when he put him in the back seat. Heero's eyes had been open and lifeless as blood ran down his face and the smell of blood was almost gone from having the window's down but it lingered just to make them remember that there was a body once there in the back.

Quatre looked in his side and rear view mirrors as he heard some speeding vehicle, or vehicles, and sure enough saw a familiar sports car zoom by escorting Dorothy. Quatre not wanting to worry Michael even more, showed no concern even though he was worried since Dorothy didn't sound like her normal self when she called him at the house, and now Heero was just in a head on collision. He didn't like the feeling that he was getting in his stomach.

He got out of his vehicle and went to open Michael's door but was grabbed by Dorothy and she gave him a look over and was surprised to see the blood, confirming her suspicions that something was going on with Heero.

"Where is he?" she asked glancing around to make sure no one would hear them.

"They just took him in a little while ago into surgery. Are you okay?" asked Quatre as he saw her assistants walking in their direction.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about such things Quatre, how's Michael?" she said not wanting to leave any room for Quatre to question her any further.

"He's really shaken up," Quatre said as he put his hand on the door handle and opened it.

Michael's eyes light up a little at seeing Dorothy and fought the urge to jump out and hug her. He had to stay strong so that they would know he was okay. Dorothy went to him and hugged the boy, knowing very well that that's what one would need after what had happened even though she didn't know many details of why Quatre had blood, why Heero was in the hospital, and why Quatre's truck looked like it had been in some drive by, she knew the boy was probably very scared.

"Aaron, George, go and get some ice cream from a near by place," she said as she got Michael out of the truck and began making her way to the hospital, she now had two clients to protect. One was in her arms and the other probably on his deathbed.

"Yes ma'am," both twins replied. They got in their Cadillac XLR and made their way out of the parking lot and a black car pulled in and stopped right in front of Quatre as he wanted to get inside the hospital too.

"Mr. Winner, we were just informed that Heero Yuy was admitted to this hospital and by the blood on your shirt, I have some questions for you," said Trowa as he got out of the driver's seat and held out his badge to eliminate any questions that Quatre could have asked that would further delay them from asking anything.

"I'd love to, as soon as my attorneys arrive," Quatre said coolly. He was not one to impede the judicial process but at the same time knew he had to be careful of how he handled things with the name he bore. Even if Dorothy was there, there was a conflict of interest on both parts and for many reasons, so he had to call his own people.

…

"Come on you dumb shit!" yelled Duo at some vehicle in front of him that was in his way of getting into the hospital parking lot. He honked his horn insistently and was irritated that someone would not move out of the way with a truck flashing lights that obviously meant it was a police vehicle.

After the vehicle scooted up a little at the annoyance from Duo's honking, he cut in and picked up the curb in the process but made his way into the parking lot and parked in a handicap parking space because it was close to the hospital entrance. He was scared that Heero was injured as the APB got canceled and Mileshaw informed him that Heero was in the hospital before he got Quatre's phone call. As he got to the sliding doors, his shaking was no longer from fear and worry for Heero and Michael but that of anger as he saw the two people he didn't want to see just yet.

"You sonuva bitch!"

Duo hit Trowa square in the jaw and made his head look at an angel away from him. Trowa put his hand on his jaw and looked back at Duo with a cold glare, "What the hell Maxwell?"

"It's because of you two that Heero got involved in this kind of shit and now look where he ended up!" Duo shouted ready to hit Trowa again but to knock him down this time.

"Hey, he's a detective what did you think it was going to be like? You know your brother's reputation better than we do, and can you honestly say, you're surprised?" said Catherine sarcastically as she helped her brother a bit, even though he really didn't need the help.

"He has a fucking kid! You should know that and know that if anything were to happen to him he'd be a-"

Dorothy slapping him across the face promptly cutting off Duo, "Maxwell shut. The hell. Up," said Dorothy coldly no longer holding Michael as he was now eating some ice cream with her assistants.

"You have every right to be upset, but keep yourself together. Michael's right over there," said Dorothy as she gave him a cold stare that silenced him.

Quatre came out of a locker room and was now wearing a pair of scrubs as his clothes had Heero's blood on them and were taken as evidence and it was approved by his attorneys who he had just gotten off the phone with a few minutes ago.

"Hey what is going on here?" said Quatre as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing, I'm just asking these assholes why Heero's in here, that's all Q," said Duo nonchalantly yet stressing the word assholes.

"Hey hey! Cut it out!" said a doctor firmly towards Duo as the doctor took the surgeon's mask off and approached the crowd.

"You all need to calm the hell down and remember that this is a hospital! You can have family court somewhere else," she said glaring at Duo as she had heard him making the most commotion. She stopped security from kicking him out because she figured someone was here and not in very good condition and felt sorry for them.

"Doctor Schbeiker is there any update on Heero Yuy?" asked Quatre.

"Oh Doctor Winner, did you bring him in? I heard that he was brought in by a reckless doctor, who didn't wait for an ambulance and you were the last person on my mind to be able to do that," she said in a teasing manner.

"He would've died by the time an ambulance got through all the traffic and the mess that was made at the scene. I had no choice," Quatre said flustered that he was being called reckless and not at all picking up on her just teasing.

"I'm kidding! I'm glad you brought him in, he wouldn't have made it without your decision," she said with a smile that turned into a serious expression.

"What do you mean? What happened?" asked Duo now panicking.

"He came in with a minor concussion, some broken ribs, and some internal bleeding. We got it under control though. He's being sent to a recovery room as we speak."

Before the doctor could get any further in her explanation a group of men stormed in and caused a commotion in the hospital. Again.

"Master Winner, we have a situation sir," said one of the men in dark sunglasses in a black suit with the signature gold "W" pin on his coat.

"What is it?" asked Quatre worried that one of his staff would infiltrate the hospital. Dorothy also shared a concerned look given that everything that could've gone wrong this week went wrong in one day. Her assistants who were also on the lookout, despite being with the shy and uncomfortable Michael were paying attention. Not for Quatre, but for Dorothy, where their allegiance lay with, as they saw a staff member of the Winner-Catalonia Mansion approaching her.

"Mistress Catalonia, the car is here for you and Master Michael," said another staff member of Quatre's as he appeared behind Dorothy.

"Sir, one of your oil rigs caught fire and will explode sir," said the other man dressed in uniform to Quatre.

"Is it the Sandrock?" Quatre asked hoping that his biggest and favorite oilrig was not the one that was going to go under.

"No, sir, it's not that one," the other man said matter-of-factly to Quatre.

"Very well," Quatre said with a relieved sigh yet distressed with everything that was going on. He could use some tea, maybe even wine.

"How did you know where I was?" asked Dorothy with a raised eyebrow as she crossed her arms as George and Aaron kept their eyes on the man.

"The helicopter is waiting for you on the lift pad sir," said the first man to Quatre.

"Master Winner called for a car to pick up Michael," said the driver of the car sent for Dorothy and Michael to Dorothy.

Duo, Trowa, Catherine, and Doctor Schbeiker did their best to follow both sets of conversations but were utterly confused.

"Dorothy, I have to go," said Quatre as he turned to look at her, "I don't know which rig is going down but I'll call you via satellite phone as soon as I can."

They both embraced and she whispered in his ear, "Don't send a car for me unless I ask for it but because Michael needs to get some rest, I'll accept it. I may be your wife Mr. Winner, legally, but don't forget I'm no ordinary bride." She said in a stern yet seductive tone as he turned red but couldn't help his protective tendencies, even if she didn't like them.

Quatre left the group and followed the two men up to the helipad on the hospital's roof and Dorothy went back to the hospital counter to make sure that Heero was under surveillance and kept his files confidential due to the high profile case he was on and the case he and Michael were about to get into.

"George, Aaron, go home and get some rest. Don't go to work tomorrow," Dorothy said as she sat next to Michael and her assistants.

"But what about," stared one twin.

"The office?" finished the other one.

"The office will be closed as I have a family emergency to attend to and my husband has to go over seas due to an emergency of his own. If you know _who _calls, tell him to call me."

"Do you mean Mike?" asked George.

"No, I already spoke with him," said Dorothy as she got up and offered Michael her hand and he took it.

"Oh," said both twins as they nodded in now knowing who she was referring to. They stood up and escorted her to Quatre's Rolls Royce limo that was exactly like hers, except that it was Alpine White with chrome trim.

"You two boys are twenty, you should go and get hammered," said Dorothy with a small grin on her face as she stood in front of the open car door and back at her assistants.

"But it's only," started one twin.

"Wednesday," finished the other.

"Exactly, so call if you two need a ride and watch out for each other with roofies," said Dorothy with a light chuckle and got in the car after Michael who kept his head down.

One of the twins blushed and the other had a smirk.

"Madam," said one twin.

"Catalonia," said the other twin.

She turned around and they both had a look that she understood and closed the door as Michael sat in the limo. Dorothy stayed close to the door and Michael could barely pick up on what they were saying because it was so quiet in the limo. The driver had had the window rolled up as well, so any noise coming from the driver's cab would not come through. Michael could not pick up on the language that Dorothy and her two assistants were now speaking but he had never heard it before. It caught his attention, but felt guilty because he knew eaves dropping was bad.

…

"Hey Heero…" said Duo as he stood watching his younger brother sleeping on the hospital bed as he was hooked up to machines. Duo had just walked in and was already feeling sick with all the unpleasant memories hospitals and hospital rooms gave him. Their mother died in one, Michael's mother died in one, the only two times he'd been to the hospital was when someone he cared about, even if indirectly, died. He couldn't afford to loose Heero. His life was a wreck compared to his, and he would not be able to take care of Michael, he wouldn't know what to do.

Duo sat with his thoughts and closed his eyes fighting his emotions in a loosing battle. When Heero had just had Michael, he was there for his brother on the one day he just so happened to show him he was human. Even if it was just for a little bit. Duo opened his eyes as the sound of the curtain being moved and saw that it was a nurse who was just checking in on Heero and didn't even give Duo a glance. It could've been Trowa, Catherine, or Mileshaw, who were outside keeping guard, or even Relena, if she wasn't on the TV giving a speech right now on the behalf of the United Kingdom, or just the fact that maybe she didn't give a damn, either way this nurse bothered Duo. He wanted to kick her ass for not being considerate, but as long as she helped keep Heero alive he'd spare her.

He turned his gaze back to Heero and hoped that he would wake up and that it better be soon; if not for his sake, for his little boy. The boy he swore he'd raise as his own and protect him from the terrible things he knew existed and that had killed his mother; death. Who was he kidding, if that were to happen, he'd probably freeze and cry and say he couldn't handle it. He could barely take care of himself, much less of a developing boy as precious as Michael, and would better be suited under the care of Dorothy and Quatre, despite their demanding lifestyles.

"Wake up Heero…"

…

"_Quatre I don't know what to do. I don't have a place for a child to-"_

"_Don't worry about it, you know that you have a room here, you and Duo do. I'll have them set up one of the bigger rooms for you and…" Quatre trailed off. _

"_Michael."_

"_And I'll have someone pick up a crib," said Dorothy as she leaned against the doorframe and looked at Heero and the baby. _

"_Hn. Thanks," Heero said as he looked at the sleeping child in his arms. Young and healthy enough to not stay long in the hospital quite the opposite of his mother. Quatre, may I make a phone call?"_

"_Of course! You don't even have to ask Heero."_

"_I meant in private," Heero said coldly. _

"_Oh, sure. Not a problem," Quatre said as he made his way out of the room with Dorothy to go on to their other business in their house and to leave Heero with some privacy. _

_Thankfully, money wouldn't be an option and he'd have enough to take care of him and Michael, thanks to Quatre's gift that he had given him a couple of years prior. The stocks of Winner Corp. have always been healthy after Quatre took over and have an increasing value and Heero was sure to put them to good use. _

"_Yes, I'd like to make arrangements for a funeral."_

…

"Come on Michael, let's go up and get some rest," Dorothy said as she guided Michael through the mansion by his hand and they made their way up. He was doing a little better knowing that his dad was going to be okay and that he was in the hospital where Quatre worked helped too. But he couldn't help feeling so alone right now. Sure he had spent days with Dorothy and Quatre and Duo without his father but it felt different, and as he climbed the stairs with Dorothy it was harder to keep his emotions at bay.

"Do you want to get some rest in my bedroom or in another room?" asked Dorothy as she stopped in the hallway.

"Yours…" Michael whispered.

Dorothy opened her and Quatre's bedroom door and helped Michael onto the tall bed. She felt bad for Michael for she knew how it felt to feel alone and so did Quatre. He and Michael shared one very important thing in common that not many people knew, at least Michael didn't. Quatre's mother had died after giving birth to him as well. That's why Michael would forever be his surrogate son and would be the closet thing to having a child. Children were not on Dorothy's agenda. At all.

Looking back at the little boy Dorothy felt compassion for him, and remembered what her and Quatre used to do while Heero had to work and they took care of Michael.

"Would you like for me to play you a song?" Dorothy asked trying to sound sweet and breaking the awkward silence between them.

Michael nodded silently and Dorothy went to her closet and got out her flute and quietly assembled the gold and silver instrument. She quickly sifted through her memory and remembered the song that usually got Michael to bed when he was troubled when Heero had to stay out late when he was much much younger. She put the cool instrument to her lips as she took a seat next to Michael and began to play "Mama's Gonna Buy You A Mockingbird."

The boy curled up in her lap and his tears that had escaped his little eyes stopped, his breathing slowed and he eventually allowed the song to lull him to sleep.


	12. Cup of Coffee and Fries

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for this terribly late update but I really had some serious stuff get in the way of them after I said I was going to continue to be on the ball. FYI I got really sick, my body rejected the medicine I was on, no one could diagnose what was happening, they just knew my kidneys might be failing. I was on all sorts of meds and stress and then had to detox from everything. And if that wasn't enough, I had to catch up on all my work from there on out. I'd like to thank ****Beautiful Innocence**** and ****XxMeli J NightlyxX****. Thank you all so much! XD So here is the new update for My Memory of Her! Enjoy and I hope everyone's semester went well! Here's to a good summer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters.**

**My Memory of Her: Cup of Coffee and Fries**

Duo walked out to where Mileshaw was speaking to the DA of all people. He rolled his eyes and decided to get a cinnamon roll and some black coffee to put his thoughts together, instead of just killing them. I mean, that wouldn't get Duo his answers would it?

"Now how am I supposed to explain this?" Mileshaw asks.

"I don't know but it's gonna make covers of newspapers for sure. Yuy is known for getting the person dead or alive and now he's been dealt a bad blow," Dave says shaking his head. What was the press going to say about him now?

"Cut the crap about the papers, an amazing cop got blind sided and he was the only one who has enough of a chance to catch Martly and bring him where he belongs. You better watch your back Dave, thinking of media coverage before people will surely get you behind the polls in the up coming election," Mileshaw shoots frustrated with the man.

Dave, the District Attorney, narrows his eyes. Mileshaw was no longer someone on his side was she? She smirks, "Of course I care about the people, what kind of ass do you take me for?" he says haughtily.

"The kind who doesn't give a shit that a boy will loose his dad to a drug lord like Martly," says Duo loudly as he makes a beeline for Dave with scalding hot coffee in hand.

"Ah, Maxwell, I'm glad your brother is doing well," Dave says with mock sincerity. This place was really starting to annoy him.

"Me too. Now I suggest you get the hell out of here so I can hear from the people who do know what their job means to tell me who the hell fucked up and put Heero in here," Duo says. And as Dave was going to put on an appalled face, Duo threw the scalding hot coffee on Dave's crotch.

Mileshaw's eyes widen and watches as Dave fumes and storms out and is swamped by the press and in his current appearance, he'd have a field day with tomorrow's paper. She looks back at Duo, "What the hell was that for?"

Duo smirks, " that was the only way to get his fake ass out of my line of sight. And like I politely told him, I want to know what happened that got Heero here." He says seriously as Mileshaw sighs. She understood where Duo was coming from and they deserved to know what happened. After all, the whole incident was just bizarre.

Trowa and Catherine walk in back from dealing with the press and inwardly smirking at seeing the DA with a giant wet spot on his crotch. Mileshaw sees them and then looks back at Duo, "What happened was that while Heero took leave for about two hours we got a shady phone call. That They knew where Heero was, apparently he had a tail."

"When we got the phone call we put a trace on it as fast as we could be it was a short call and nothing could get us exactly to where the call was coming from to see whether it was a real threat or not. The scene of where the caller probably was, was near the law firm of a Mrs. Catalonia Winner. As there was an incident that took place. We spoke to her assistants about it and were able to get witness reports from them," Trowa says.

"We tried to notify Heero of the possible threat to keep his guard up but we were not able to get in contact with him. His radio was off and his cell phone was never answered," Catherine puts in.

"Whoever did this is I'm sure is tied in with Martyl some how. He's getting bigger and stronger as the minutes go by Maxwell, we need to do something," Mileshaw says.

…

_What is this feeling? It is not like anything I have experienced before but I'm not sure if that is a good thing or a bad thing? This is strange to me, perhaps Duo would know what it is, after all he does deal with people more frequently than I do. Heero thinks as he paces around his bedroom. Marie had asked him for company several times for random and different things some times frequently where it got on his nerves and other times when she didn't call, he wanted her to call. This was just a state of curiosity to see what random thing she'd call him for. That was it. Surely it was nothing more than that. After all it was the only thing he could understand and process of the situation at the time. But he'd consult with Duo any way. He had way more experiences with people._

…

A nurse was checking out Heero's vitals and changing his IV to a new one. She scanned his chart and shook her head, this attractive young man had been in a terrible accident and was comatose. She hoped he'd wake up soon, it was noted that he had a son. She makes her way out of the room and is escorted out by security that was watching Heero's room. It was late and it was all the more reason for them to keep an eye out for the young man. Even she knew who he was.

Duo sighed and really held back from saying anything he shouldn't and continued to get updated information on Heero and his status.

…

Dorothy got off of her cell phone and walked over to a small console in their bedroom and opened it to reveal a main menu and buttons. She moved around the menus, entered the secret code, waited three seconds and closed the lid back up. She had successfully shut down the surveillance system for the Catalonia Winner Mansion. She walked outside to the familiar car that belonged to her assistants and handed over the outfit, shoes, and anything else she was wearing that day.

"We'll get rid of it," one of her assistants says as the put the black trash bag in the trunk of the sports car and drive off as the gates of the mansion open for them and close as they leave.

Dorothy had already ordered them to clean the law office inside and out, even the side walk, from any evidence or gunshot residue that could be traced to any incident around her. She needed to keep her name clean as it was important for what she wanted next and of course, there were people who would be upset if she had her name tainted. One in particular. She tosses her hair as she goes back inside the mansion to reactivate the cameras, if she'd planned everything smoothly, there would not be any sign that for five minutes the footage for the mansion would not be doctored.

…

"Well, Yuy's in the hospital just like you wanted."

"Awesome, if we can get him killed naturally or by a helping hand, we'd send the message that no one fucks with me!" Martly slurs.

Seth lights up a cigarette as he shakes his head, Martly was high on meth and was still just as psychotic as ever. The scary thing was that Martly was at his best when he was high beyond belief.

"Do you think that bastard hit Yuy good?" Martly slurs.

"I don't know, I don't even know or understand how you'd get someone to do that for you," Seth says blowing smoke out.

"Easy. Fucker was queer and I was going to tell his wife and kids if he didn't do as I said. So, now his family will understand that he was probably depressed or just not well with what he did and not at all gay," Martly says nonchalantly.

Seth takes a drag, Martly was a weird fucker. "And how did you know he was queer?" he asks wondering how Martly would know such a personal secret of some one he worked with. Not even he knew all about Seth's life.

"'cause he sucked my dick," Martly says shooting a cocky look back at Seth.

"Really? And how did that go down?" Seth asks. Pun intended.

"I pointed a gun to his head and he did the rest," Martly says arrogantly.

Seth put out his cigarette that was mid way through as it's black ashes fell down the side of the door way and sighs heavily. Martly was a sick fuck. "Don't die too soon," Seth says as he walks out of the old garage and walked back to his black car. He had lesson plans to prepare for his students.

…

Duo was driving back from Wendy's with food for Mileshaw and the Agents Barton and Bloom but what a shame that he forgot that they didn't like onions in their burger. Here he thought it was the other way around and asked for extra onions diced into bits for their meals. He drove with a grin as he jammed out to Metallica on the radio. He stops at a red light and looks around out through his dark tinted windows at the night traffic of the city. He raises an eyebrow as he sees a familiar but unique looking sports car take a turn at the signal light. That car sort of looked like the one that is around Dorothy's office a lot. He shrugs and continues driving off to the hospital. He also got a burger for Heero, he wasn't one for religion, quite the opposite, but to whatever stronger force out there; he slayed a cow in its honor for the sake of Heero waking up to enjoy a cheese burger.

…

"Dude, I never really thought that something like that would happen with Mrs. Catalonia," George comments as he drives he and Aaron back to their condo.

"I know, she warned us when we were hired and were briefed on her life and all that other stuff but damn. I was scared dude," Aaron says as he looks down at his hands. He'd been the one to grab the shotgun under the counter.

"I know man, I was too. But how she could be so calm and like her normal self after that was something that is crazy. I'd be spooked for sure," George says.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe she was scared but just didn't show it. I mean, it is her… But that poor little boy," Aaron says.

George pulls their car into the parking garage and shuts off the engine and with Aaron gets the food out of the back seat and head to their condo.

"I know, that kid's dad was really messed up though," George says as they enter their pin number for the complex.

"I know, he looked or well handled it very maturely for his age. Upset but not a crying mess. Poor kid," Aaron says as the elevator takes them to their floor level.

"At least we managed to clean up the office and the area around the office. Great job in blocking the roads," George says remembering how Aaron was able to pull off being a cop pretty good. Luckily for them no officers passed by their area.

Aaron laughs, "I was freaking out that a cop would come by! I mean, given all the shit that had gone down around the area."

George opens their condo door and they get inside to enjoy their dinner and relax.

…

Duo walks in with a couple of burgers, fries, and sodas into Heero's room. He sets the food down near by on the nightstand and then dims the light for Heero's eyes. Duo took off his shoes, this was a hospital so the floors would be clean, right? He thought to himself.

"Oh Heero, I hope you wake up soon bro. I miss you… Michael needs you man," Duo pleads beside Heero's bed. He wasn't sure what would happen without him but sure as hell was hot, Martly was going to fucking pay.


	13. The Work, It Never Ends

**A/N: Hi guys, so it's been a while, hm? I know, it just too me a while to be able to remember all the things and points I have to hit with this story in order for it to make sense and be good too! Well, this chapter was written in one day, I'm proud to say. I haven't been able to write a whole chapter for in one sitting in a long time so it feels great to get one out! I'd like to thank the ever so lovely Beautiful Innocence**** and XxMeli J NightlyxX**** for their reviews! Thank you ladies so much. And now the update!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or its characters or any other item or person or organization for that matter that rightfully belongs to someone else. I only own the characters I have created and put into this story and the plot. I also do not make any financial gain from this work, just entertainment and joy.**

**My Memory of Her: The Work, It Never Ends**

"And on that note, Mr. Winner has released a statement saying that the F.B.I. is not investigating him but rather a close friend who was involved in a bad accident. He says that he is working with the F.B.I. as much as they ask him too and is willing to help them out as much as possible. He did have to leave the country for a while due to an emergency at one of his oil rigs, and it was not because it was his oilrig but for his workers. And that is the end of his statement. Mr. Winner has always been known for his heart and money, thankfully he did say that none of his workers were injured and were given two months off to relax after the terrifying incident. I'm Debra Wilson and that is it for the morning news, see you at noon, right here at News Channel Seven," the reporter says and then the program switches to another television show.

Duo changed the channel and began to watch the E! True Hollywood Story on Michael Jackson.

"Poor guy, he was so great at what he did..." Duo comments aloud as he watches by Heero's bedside as he slept. It had been two weeks but he never gave up hope, Heero was a fighter and he was probably still in bad health from the stress of his life too. He prayed that his mind would wake up his body. He'd vow to help him out even more with everything that was going on. At the moment, Mileshaw was still having several under cover investigations on Martly but except it was put on a higher priority. An officer was wounded severely due to him, it was now a matter of it going personal. This wasn't the first time Martly took a shot at the police force. He first killed a DEA agent just to prove who he was and how serious he was as well, shortly after that Heero Yuy was brought in.

…

"You're going to rest and not go out in public until your recovered," Dorothy declares as she adjusts the vents of her limo so that the cool air blows on Quatre's pink, sunburned, face.

"But I have work to do," Quatre says closing his eyes from the cool air.

"Let Rashid and I do it," Dorothy says as they drive in their entourage of fifty vehicles; twenty-five in the front and twenty-five in the back. She didn't want him to be in any danger, especially since the attack on Yuy could've hurt him and Michael, she didn't want him, being so innocent, to be involved in any way with this drug lord. She knew he was behind it, who else would take such an act of that magnitude but Martly.

"Okay…" Quatre says and sighs. It was hot, even if he was only wearing a very thing white button up shirt that fit him loosely and some shorts that were also loose. The less things that rubbed against his burnt flesh, the better.

…

"Now, it's been two weeks and no one has been able to give me anything on Martly," Mileshaw says upset and slamming her fist on the desk in their meeting room that was filled with officers and dispatchers. She had a skeleton crew working the desk. "I'm serious folks, this thing is going to escalate more than we can even anticipate. That much I can assure you due to the fact that Martly really doesn't give a shit about anything and anyone, he'll do things we can't even comprehend. Now let me tell you your fuck ups. One of our potential informants who was under watch and he was only 16, Steven James, only son to a single mother was under our watch and he died. Now, normally I understand things happen but when situations like this happen, NO ONE gets ANY slack. One this case is so important and the other he was a little boy! A kid who was not dangerous at all! And Jones was on that shift."

Jones shifts uncomfortably in his seat, first Duo had really scared him since he was always so happy go lucky and never looked anything but happy with that grin on his face. But that night, he slammed him against the wall and really made him feel like crap and a fuck up.

"I don't normally do this but Scott, take former officer Jone's badge. Jones, you are dismissed," Mileshaw says seriously in front of everyone and in the meeting they were having with the normal task force, detectives, and the two special agents assigned to the case.

Everyone looks around and isn't quite sure what to say. Scott reluctantly stands up and as Jones stands he holds his hand out for his badge. "But, it was an accident, I swear I didn't mean for it to happen. I apologized to his mom and said it was my fault and not the force's fault! Please!" Jones begs with his knees shaking. This was bad.

Mileshaw keeps her gaze serious, "There is no room for any fuck ups. Martly has been free for far too long. This ends now."

Jones hands over his badge and gun sadly and sulks out of the room and out of the building. What was he going to tell his wife?

I'm sorry Jones, but I have to make an example of your mess up. I would've done it in private but at the moment I have no time to spare. The example was needed, Mileshaw thinks as she sees Jones walk away. "Now get back to work and get me Martly!" she commands loudly and sternly.

…

Michael was sitting quietly watching Finding Nemo in the limo to the side with his head phones on to be able to hear as Dorothy worked on business and Quatre slept. Or so he thought. He visited his dad everyday and while there spent time with different people. Duo, Dorothy, Mileshaw, and even Bloom and Barton so that Duo could rest even if he only allowed himself only a nap, quick shower, and a snack. He hoped they would go see him now. Quatre was always so nice and he and daddy got along well too, he thought at he watched the movie.

As Quatre rested and Micheal was watching the movie, Dorothy took this time to check on her work, email, new sources, and updates on law and procedure, and as well as check in with her assistants. It had been a strange week with the work and cover up that she had to perform in order to save her reputation and the privacy of her and her husband's lives. Aaron and George had been good and really left nothing behind to be discovered and promptly ordered replacement glass, doors, had the floors steamed cleaned, and the furniture in the lobby as well as inserted new tapes into the security cameras.

She sighed as indeed there were twenty new cases, which was a shame because that meant that they all passed the screening process that she made Aaron and George follow to the T to determine whether a case was worth her time or not. As she was going to look into one of the cases that was sent to her via email in a .pdf format, her phone rings. She pulls it out of her bra, she wasn't in the mood to deal with purses at the moment and answers.

"Yes?" she asks.

"There's a press blockade at Jackson and twenty-third," he says from his car. Aaron was at the office preparing some papers and doing some filing.

"Shit," Dorothy sighs.

"And it looks like they got that Debra Wilson you don't like," George comments grinning seeing the woman with the really fake hair color and weave adjusting it to get ready to comment on the escorts that Quatre had and what it said about him and his statement regarding the F.B.I. investigation.

Dorothy hands up and lets the driver know to take an alternate route, who then notifies everyone else and they take a turn at the next right to head out of the city and to the Winner Catalonia Mansion.

…

"That was pretty bold of Mileshaw," Trowa comments as they head to their black car out of the police station.

"Yes, but I think that it needs to be done. He was responsible for the death of a very young informant with a more than likely devastated mother who had no idea he was involved and much less being followed by the police," Catherine comments as she sips her coffee.

"True," Trowa says simply as they get into the car.

"I really wonder what damage Martly is planning to do," Catherine comments from the passenger seat as they drive off.

"It's more of an issue what will he do, he doesn't seem like that kind of person, much less business man, to really think too much about what he will do," Trowa says. He looked at Martly's file and the testimonies of the smile fries that were captured before he was. That and based on the actions that were taken upon Heero and from what he had heard from Duo, he really wouldn't plan anything.

…

_I don't know what to do… I like him but I don't want to ruin the things he has going for him. If he keeps it up he'll be a powerful agent without a doubt! But I like him... Does he know what the means? Does he know how to like someone or be kind to someone in the like like manner and not the just the polite and normal manner he is to someone who doesn't piss him off? I don't know if that is a chance I can take… It might not be worth it. _

_Marie paced back and forth in the living room of her apartment with cell phone in hand with his number highlighted. The first step she needed to do was press one button. One single button was the first step._

_She sighed, closed the flip phone, set it down at the kitchen table, and went back to the living room to watch TV. Who was she kidding…_

…

"And that is the Pythagorean Theorm. It's very simple. Now, I'm going to hand out a practice assignment of fifteen problems so that you all can get the hang of it. Turn it in for full credit for the assignment so that you all can do the home work right," the Middle School teacher says as he cleans his hands of chalk and starts passing out papers to his students by rows.

"Now the last row of problems are gonna be a little different but if you apply the methods and ways that you did the other ones you should be fine," he adds as he finishes passing the papers out to his class that was anything but thrilled for the assignment.

"Mr. Stevenson?" a student asks raising his hand up in the middle of the class.

"Yes?" his teacher asks looking at him.

"May I go to the bathroom?" he pleads.

"Yes, now don't take too long incase someone else has to go," the teacher says.

"Yes sir," the boy says and then heads off with the school pass for bathrooms and heads out of the classroom to the bathroom.

The teacher heads back up to the chalk board and starts writing down the book assignment for the students that would be due tomorrow morning. As the tapping sounds of the chalk against the board join the sounds of pencils writing and erasing, he heard an odd noise. And then again. He looked back to his students, it sounded like a cell phone. Seeing that no one was making an attempt to cover up a vibrating cell phone, he decides to check his phone that he normally leaves in his desk.

Sure enough, after opening his desk drawer and checks his iPhone, it shows a missed call from a private number. Usually only one person called him from private numbers; Martyl.

…

"Take us to the hospital!" Dorothy commands the driver who then gets on the radio and discusses changing route to go to the hospital.

"What happened? Is it Heero?" Quatre asks adjusting the bangs in his face so that he could see better.

"Did something happen to daddy?" Michael asks yanking off the headphones and forgets about Nemo.

Dorothy gets off the cell phone, "Yes, he's awake."


	14. Reality Awakening

**A/N: Hey all, I finally got down to being able to refresh my memory with how this story is going to go and it's going to be a bit of a longer story than I expected. I was afraid it would end up short, what a pleasant surprise! Anyway, in a few days, not quite sure, my website Macedonia Avalon(dot)com will be shut down temporarily. I'd like to thank ****Beautiful Innocence**** for her review! Much love as always! Anyway, enough talk. On to the update! Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, its characters, or Apple. Nor do I own anything else that rightly belongs to any other entity. This story of mine is a work of fiction and is only done for entertainment and I do not make any profit of it. Just joy.**

**My Memory of Her: Reality Awakening **

"Heero, no, leave those in," Duo says scolding Heero as he was yanking off the monitors that were placed on him and next were the IV needles.

"Duo, what the hell am I doing here?" Heero asks. He needed to know, what happened with Dorothy? The papers he gave her? Where was Michael?

"You were in a bad accident Heero, stay down! Nurse!" Duo calls trying to restrain Heero.

"Now, I only play the nurse when I'm with Quatre but do I have to do so for you too Yuy?" Dorothy asks with a sarcastic smirk.

"Daddy!" Michael shouts pushing through Dorothy, Quatre, who was blushing, Duo and climbs up to Heero's bed and hugs him tightly.

Heero calms down and holds his son, his beloved son and takes in his scent. He missed him. Michael did the same with Heero, it was torture for him not to have his dad for two weeks.

Quatre smiles seeing the two and so does Duo, they were glad that they were finally able to reunite. He saw how worried Michael was everyday wanting, hoping, wishing, and praying for Heero to wake up. It wasn't easy to tell the boy every day that that day could be the day that his dad would wake up. He woke up every day at six in the morning and went to bed at ten thirty at night, in anticipation of being awake when his dad woke up.

"Daddy, I missed you! If you were so tired you should've taken a nap!" Michael scolds for scaring him for so long.

Heero nods looking down at his innocent son, "I'm sorry."

A nurse walks in and sees that everything is okay and smiles, Heero had just yanked off the medical stuff to monitor his health but everything seemed okay. "Alright Mr. Yuy, I'm going to check your vitals and page the doctor to give you a physical examination in order to see if your body has recovered properly and to see how long it will take you to be able to go home and back to your son," she says as she begins pulling out a stethoscope, arm band, and thermometer.

Michael scoots so that he wasn't away of the nurse, he wanted her to say his dad could go home now. After the nurse was done, she jots down information on a tablet and then looks back at Heero. "Everything seems okay and now to let the doctor know," she then looks down and sees Quatre was the Primary Care Physician. It just so happened he was under the care of another doctor while he was taking care of other business matters in the Middle East but he was updated every time someone checked up on Heero.

"Oh, Dr. Winner, well, the patient seems fine but you have to do a physical on him to make sure," the nurse says. Thankfully she read who the doctor was before stepping out and making herself look like a total idiot.

Quatre nods smiling, "I will and I'll get the forms to you as soon as I'm done." He says as he removes a stethoscope for himself, his personal one that he left here with Heero, and puts it around his neck. "Alright guys, please excuse us. You can wait outside," Quatre says in a professional tone.

"Yes doctor!" Duo says and scoops up Michael and takes him out and Dorothy lingers around before following Duo out.

"Okay Heero, now you haven't moved from being in the bed for two weeks. See if you can move on your own to get your legs on the side off the bed, but do not try to stand," Quatre orders.

Heero manages to move his body to be able to get his legs off the side of the bed, it was a struggle but he did it.

Quatre nodded smiling, "Good. Now I'm going to check your lungs, heart, ribs, kidneys and stomach. They were injured in the accident." He then undoes Heero's robe and places the scope at his chest, back, thumps and feels his sides and abdomen.

Heero didn't question the accident, he didn't remember it but if Duo and Quatre said he was in one, he must've been in one.

Quatre clicked the pen that he pulled out of his pocket and starts writing information down on the tablet that had Heero's medical forms and other side notes after checking his eyes and reflexes as well. "Now, I'm going to recommend one week of physical therapy so that you can make sure you can stand on your own two feet and if you or we think you need more, I'll issue another order for it; given your job and type of work you do," Quatre says as finishes writing.

"I don't need it," Heero says matter of factly. He didn't need it and he didn't want it. He'd be fine.

Quatre shook his head, "No Heero, you need the therapy in order to be able to assure that your strength comes back and to see if there's any hidden damage that we cannot see."

"Hn," Heero says and with some effort stands on his own two feet. He felt like they might give, but they didn't look like it. He wasn't just anyone; he was Heero Yuy.

Quatre watches in awe, he really didn't need it most likely but this was something he wasn't sure if he could let slide. "Bend down to touch your toes to check for any back injuries to your spine or muscles," he orders.

Heero bent down to touch his toes and winced as he did.

"Now I'm going to check for hernias. Please stand back up," Quatre says as he turns back and opens the draw of the little white plastic medical cupboard and slips on two latex gloves. He turns back and squats down and feels for any hernias as he asks Heero to couch a couple of times.

Quatre signed off that Heero was to be discharged in three hours to allow him to be able to continue to stretch his legs, kept his fluids up, ate, and mentally prepared to answer and deal with all the other pending issues with Mileshaw and the F.B.I. Reluctantly, Heero agreed.

Duo notified Mileshaw of Heero's new condition and she was thrilled and on her way to see him, though he warned her that she better not bring any one else with her. He wanted Heero to rest and not have to even see Barton or Bloom. She made no promises on the F.B.I. as she made her way to the hospital.

"You all can come on in now," Quatre said after making sure that Heero had put his gown back on and taking his gloves off.

Michael beamed as Duo brought him back in and let Heero hold him, "Say, is there anything I can get you, like food?" he asks.

Heero nods as he held Michael close, "burger, fries, and shorts."

Duo nods making half assed mental notes of what to bring Heero as he was too excited to be able to really focus on anything else but the fact that Heero was okay and awake.

…

A while later Duo returned with a small backpack that indeed had smuggled fast food in for Heero and Michael, as well as a t-shirt and shorts for Heero with some old sneakers. Just as he was about to run down the hall to Heero he looked back and sure enough there was a tall man walking in his direction with bangs in his face. He sighed and quickly got to Heero before Trowa could. Didn't anyone know how to give people a break anymore? He thought as he shoved the bag to Heero.

"The case did largely go suspended due to the now high risk that was involved in with Martly therefore all that was being done was paper work and some other side investigation by the F.B.I. due to me restricting activity on the case. And in no way am I giving Martly any slack, the DA knows this man is not going to get anything but life. Anyway, the reason why I'm doing this is to allow him to feel more confident that he can continue to do what he's doing, in order to be able to get a better grasp of him and so that you can personally take him down," Mileshaw informs before being interrupted by a knock.

Trowa was standing at the door and raised his hand before Duo could interrupt him, "I just wanted to confirm that Yuy was awake. That's all." And he left as silently as he came in. Duo rolled his eyes, "Thank God!" Dorothy raised a brow; she would've kicked him out in a minute anyway, as well as Mileshaw, Duo, Quatre and Michael. She had business to discuss with Heero. Now that she pondered about it, it might not be a good thing to bring it up now but then again, how else would she be able to speak to him without anyone around? She shrugged that thought off; she'd have George or Aaron call him in.

…

Seth slammed open the door to the garage of the hideaway house that Martly was staying at furiously.

Martly looks at him with a confused look on his face as he puts the razor blade down and on the table with a small pile of white powder; it hadn't been touched it yet. "Dude, what the hell crawled up your ass?" he asks bewildered.

Seth slams the door shut again, "Don't fuck with me Martly. You know damn well what you did." He was pissed off.

Martly looks even more confused, "Dude, what are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you. I know that you're usually busy until five. I mean if you're pissed that I scored some snow, I'll share dude, you know I'm not cheap."

Seth blinks and analyzes what was going on. Martly, really didn't know what he was asking about, right? He takes a deep breath, he'd been Martly's friend since pre-school, he knew him very well and he wasn't stupid. A dumb ass, different, and a serious businessmen, but not stupid.

"Seth?" Martly asks standing up from the couch he was sitting on when Seth came in. He didn't understand what was going on, was Seth on something?

"Someone called me and then sent me this," Seth said placing his iPhone on the desk. If he hadn't had bought the new phone he wouldn't have received it. The one time he decided to get some fresh technology and new while it was still hot, this had to happen, right?

Martly picked up the phone and stared at it. He looked confused and then after a while longer of staring at the picture he realized what it was and looked back up at Seth, "Who sent you this?"

Seth shrugged dramatically, "I don't fucking know! And it was sent while I was at work! The last thing I need is someone doing this shit to me while at work Martly." He slammed his fist against the wall for emphasis.

"I did not send this. I'm no even responsible for this Seth, I swear!" Martly vowed as he stared at the image. It was not his style, not for a long shot. This was far too neat.

"I can't even fucking track it, the number is from a fake number and there is nothing else I can do because who else can I show this too?" Seth demanded. He was upset, he was bothered at work, his students or fellow staff could've seen the photo, and most of all it scared him.

"I know, but give me a while with this, please, then I'll do something. Don't worry Seth, they won't do anything to you. I promise," Martly said as he looked up at Seth with determination.

Seth sighed and sat down, "go ahead and stare at it for a while. I'm probably going to have to get rid of it and get another one in order to be able to not have that happen again. Also, I want to know who did this Martly. Seriously, get to it."

…

Dorothy walked into her spotlessly clean office and looked at George and Aaron who were typing away on their phones. Not their iMacs. She walked over to see what they were doing, "Boys?"

Both flinched and looked up in surprise, they didn't expect to see her so soon and they both put their phones away quickly and embarrassed.

Dorothy rolls her eyes, "It's no use hiding them from me. You're lucky that you do use those for work as well. By the way, I got caught up with Quatre so I didn't pay your phone bill online as usual. Here." She set her purse down on the counter, fished out her checkbook that she hardly used, signed and dated it and handed it to George, as he was closer. "Fill in the amount, I never check what it is anyway. Be sure to do it on your way home. Dismissed."

She put her purse back in her hands and started walking to her office as her heels clicked and echoed in the empty building. She had some work to do.

"And before I forget, one of you needs to make a note to contact Heero Yuy as soon as possible. Make sure he confirms and let me know if there is any other pertinent information. Also, if he needs to be escorted, do so," Dorothy calls from her office as she started to look at the papers that were left there and other matters she had to attend to. It was only four in the afternoon, but she wanted peace so she was sending her assistants home.

"Yes ma'am!" Both George and Aaron call as they quickly write down the information on a sticky note before they left. It had been a slow day for them, as all the other ones while Dorothy was out were very hectic.

After hearing that the door closed and was locked, Dorothy sat in her seat and opened up the brown envelop that Heero brought to her two weeks ago and rereads what is inside of it. This was going to be tough. Even for Heero.


	15. Highs and Lows

**A/N: **Hey guys, I know I'm updating later than normal during the day but after a moment of hyperness I got sick. So it's taking me a while to edit this piece. I'd like to thank **Beautiful Innocence** for her review! And now on to the next installment.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters or anything else mentioned in this story or chapter that rightfully belongs to someone else. This story is a work of fiction and in no way reflects the actual story line and I do not make any profit from this. It's just entertainment.

**My Memory of Her: Highs and Lows**

"Welcome home!" Duo cheers as he unlocks the house of Michael and Heero that was just as they left it the morning of the accident. Michael stayed with Dorothy, while Quatre was away, but Duo was too guilt ridden to stay at their mansion and spent most of the time at Heero's bedside. But he did stay at a hotel every now and then to get a good night's rest for work and to bathe as well.

Michael scampered in and went to his room. He missed it.

Heero adjusts the temperature, as it was hot from not being looked after since that day. Heero made it over to the couch, quietly, as usual but he was in pain. His muscles were no longer sore from the accident but they were not used to walking.

"So, I was thinking I'd make you my famous pizza," Duo says coming back from the kitchen with a soda and stood by the couch.

"Do you mean the pizza that you make with pineapple, tons of cheese, bread, several cold meats, and Tabasco sauce?" Heero asks. It was an interesting concoction that Duo made a long time ago when they were kids. He just threw what he thought that looked good onto a crust with sauce, shoved it in the oven, and managed to eat most of it by himself.

"That's the one!" Duo cheers smiling excitedly. He hadn't had it in a while and it seemed appropriate.

"Hn," Heero says. He didn't care for it now. His mind was busy with other impending issues and Martly.

Duo grins, he took that as a yes. "Its about time we have a good guys night in," he shouts from the kitchen as he browsed around to see what was in Heero's place for his pizza and to throw out what had gone bad.

...

"Okay, I just got rid of the crap that was no good anymore but I need some things from the store for the pizza and other necessities," Duo says closing the door of the kitchen behind him.

Heero stays quiet as he watched the History channel. He didn't mind Duo having to get stuff. Actually, he appreciated it. Cleaning the stuff out, replacing goods, and even cooking dinner. He was not up to being able to do that right now.

"Can I take Michael with me?" Duo asks happily.

Heero nods, with the both of them out of the house he could call Dorothy. He had to talk to her; she hadn't been able to update him on the situation yet with him being unconscious.

"Macky!" Duo calls down the hall and it didn't take long for the red headed boy to peak into the hallway blinking.

Duo grins, "Come on buddy. I need your help."

Michael beams; he loved it when someone said they needed him. He trots down the hall and climbs on Heero and hugs him tight.

"Can I go with Uncle Duo Daddy?" Michael asks looking up at Heero.

Heero looks down at his adoptive son that looked so much like the girl he used to know. He nods, it was fine by him.

Michael beams, hops down, puts on his sneakers, and follows Duo out as he waves goodbye to Heero.

Heero waits a while after hearing Duo's truck drive away to slowly get up and walk over to lock the house. After sitting back down with a pained expression, he pulls out his cell phone and calls Dorothy.

...

"No, she's not available right now Mr. Dayson. May I take a message?" Aaron asks as he searches for Dayson's electronic file on the computer. "Yes, okay. All right, let me see if I have this correctly. You wish to press charges on your first ex-wife for exploitation because she sent out a mass email of some personal footage of yours? Yes, okay, I'll tell her as soon as she gets out of her meeting. Yes Mr. Dayson. Yes, and maintain a low profile until Madam Dorthy returns your call. Yes, bye," Aaron says, hangs up the phone and sighs. Wow, what a strange man.

George was printing out files for cases that were going to be filed. Dorothy worked late the previous night to prepare all these lawsuits and counter claims.

"What was Dayson wanting now?" George asks as he waits for the files and their copies finish printing. It was an odd conversation.

"Just what it sounded like, that's why you never use a camera in the bedroom," Aaron says sighing. Dorothy wasn't in an official meeting, she was in a phone conference with someone.

The office phone rings again, "law office of Dorothy Catalonia. This is Aaron, how may I help you?" Aaron says as he answers the phone.

"This is Heero Yuy, I need to speak to Dorothy," Heero says in his characteristic stoic voice.

"She's in a meeting Mr. Yuy, may I take a message?" Aaron asks as he looks for Heero's file on his computer but there was none. He found it strange since Dorothy specifically said to call him soon, so he assumed there would be a file on him. Yet, there was none.

Before Aaron could ask him some questions about his situation, George taps him on the shoulder and points behind them. He turns to see Dorothy walking over and they both mouth that Yuy was on the line.

Dorothy motions that she'd take the phone call and goes back to her office.

"Mr. Yuy, Madam Catalonia will be on the line shortly," Aaron says and places the call on hold.

...

"No, he's going to be fine," Duo assures Michael before opening the door to the house. Once opened, Heero came into view but instead of working or doing something Heero like, he was asleep on the couch.

Duo smiles sadly, he was probably tired from his body not being active for long and Heero was an active person and very physically fit. "Come on Michael, let's make the pizza and we'll wake up your dad when its done for dinner, 'kay?" He whispers to his little nephew.

Michael nods and follows Duo into the kitchen happily. His daddy was safe, awake, and back in their house. He loved Quatre and Dorothy, but being away from his dad was making him very sad. He really missed Heero.

...

"Look, I'll get you a new phone. Please, let me have that one," Martly pleads.

Seth sighs, "What are you going to do with it?" He asks taking a drag of his cigarette. He was really stressed out over all of this. He knew that being friends with Martly was only trouble but he never got bothered personally, everyone Martly knew knew that he wasn't involved at all.

Martly sighs, "Look, if you must know its so that I can see if anyone knows who would've done that. It is fucked up after all." He wrapped a belt around his arm and tightened it.

Seth shakes his head, "Martly, don't shoot up right here. And not right now, not until you can tell me what the fuck is going on." He says in a serious tone.

Martly was wondering the same thing too. He undid the belt, tossed it aside, "I'm not sure Seth, really. But I want you to get a new number and leave things to me. It is not a threat to you. Its for me."

Seth stays quiet, but was really annoyed that he was going to shoot up heroin in front of him when talking about such a serious matter. A true testament to how he handled things.

He tossed the phone to Martly and headed out. He had to go home in order to record a documentary a coworker asked him to, as he would not be able too. He didn't want to do it, but it was important to come across as nice and normal. Or else someone would suspect something and with all the "say no to drugs" campaign that they were pushing on the kids at school. It was summer for crying out loud. He normally didn't work during the summer but he wanted to move to a different apartment. Some college kids moved next door and they really got on his nerves. Plus, he wanted a complex with a pool and hot tub.

"I'll take care of it Seth, I swear!" Martly said as he looked at the phone, messed with it to be able to see the picture, got the belt and heroine, and slowly injected it in as he stared at the picture on the screen.

...

Duo smiled as he watched Michael and Heero eat his famous pizza. "You know what I've been thinking guys?" He asks with a grin.

Heero looks at Duo, nothing good could come from his thinking.

"I think we should go to the beach," Duo says ginning and looking at Michael, he could feel Heero boring a hole into his temple from his glare.

Michael beams, "Oh my God Daddy, please! Please can we go, please?" He begs. How could Heero say no to that?

Heero chews extra slowly to be able to mull over Duo's suggestion. He had to handle it carefully.

Michael sat eagerly waiting for Heero to answer him, he hopped it was a yes.

"When?" Heero asks. He hoped he had a couple of days to be able to recover a little more before going out.

"Hmm, soon, like tomorrow or something?" Duo asks nonchalantly. But inwardly he was hopping up and down and really wanted Heero to say yes, because then they could invite Quatre and Dorothy too. They were hilarious in such places.

"Hn," Heero says taking another bite out of the pizza as Michael waited for a yes.

After about five minutes, Heero sets his glass of Sprite down. "Fine," he says in his normal stoic voice.

"Yay! Oh my God, Daddy, thank you!" Michael cheers and hugs Heero tight. He then scampers off to pack.

Heero glares at Duo, he did not like sand. Not in between his toes and not in between or anywhere else. He was doing it for Michael, not Duo.

Duo grins and chomps on another piece of his slice of pizza, it came out good. Of course he was ignoring Heero, he didn't want to see the glare that he could feel.

Michael stared around in his room, he had never been to a beach or an ocean but saw it on cartoons and movies. He was so excited. Heero didn't intend to deprive the boy, but beaches came with a lot of risks, he didn't want Michael to be anywhere near any danger.

...

Dorothy set down her china mug that contained chamomile tea. She was sitting across from Quatre who was sipping peppermint tea. They were just resting their bodies and were trying to rest their minds.

"Were you able to do the test I talked to you about a while back?" Dorothy asks.

"No, when I left I didn't think I could ask anyone to do it. It is too high of a risk and I'd rather do it myself," Quatre says. This was a delicate matter after all.

Dorothy nods, "Very well. Just do it soon, I have deadlines to meet." She wanted to get this out of the way and it was going to be needed at some point, and if her suspicions were correct, would be the end all to the problem.

...

Martly sat back in the after glow and high from the heroine and a tiny bit of cocaine, he didn't want to push his luck too far. He had a degree in chemistry after all; it was why he was the best meth maker in the tri-county area. He was known for having the best and thanked his university and degree to that. He reached out and picked up Seth's iPhone that was now his. The picture was of the man he got to try to kill Heero that resulted in Heero's hospitalization. The thing was that the deal between Martly and the driver was that he would commit suicide after the deed was done, you had to be careful fucking around with cops after all. But, someone took him from the scene of the wreck and crime and carved a dragon on his chest. But who knew who he worked for and why Seth?

Martly tossed the phone aside; he'd think about that after, he wanted to enjoy his high.


	16. Sand Castles, Just Like Castles

**A/N:** Hey readers! Thank you for sticking with this story, as it really has turned out to be much longer than I normally intended it to but oh well, I'm enjoying it still very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a nice one. I'd also like to thank the beautiful **Beautiful Innocence **for reading and reviewing! Thank you!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing or it's characters or any other part of this story that rightfully belongs to another entity. I do no make profit from this work of fiction, it's just for entertainment.

**My Memory of Her: Sand Castles, Just Like Castles In The Sky**

Heero and Dorothy sat in Duo's truck annoyed that they had to go to the beach. Dorothy went only because if her Blackberry got ruined, Duo was going to be the mansion maid for two weeks. Including uniform, one that she would choose personally.

Duo was driving and Quatre was riding shotgun and they were both excited, probably just as much as Michael was. The three of them were in thin t-shirts, bright and loud colored swimming trunks, flip flops, and sun glasses.

Dorothy was in a sundress and a big floppy hat to protect her face from the sun and tan lines from her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses. She saw the beach as no excuse to not look your best.

Heero was in a loose thin t-shirt, plain trunks, and sneakers. He wasn't one to wear sunglasses and even then, he wasn't sure what to wear to the beach. The whole experience was too messy and frustrating for his taste.

Dorothy was texting orders to George and Aaron as Duo drove them into the parking lot. They did not have the day off.

Michael sat on his knees as he peaked out the tinted windows and looked around in awe. He had never seen such a busy place that was small and so decorated with bright colors, umbrellas of all sizes and colors and chairs too.

...

Seth walked out of the local Apple Store with his new iPhone and new number. He was more suspicious of people following him now but did his best to blend in with normal society as best he could.

Seth dialed Martly's cell.

"The fuck do you want?" answered an annoyed Martly.

"Chill the fuck out man, its me," Seth scolds now annoyed with Martly.

"Sorry. Got the new line?" Martly asks sounding a little less annoyed.

"Yeah, the old one is no longer active but you can still access that picture," Seth says.

"Cool, cool," Martly says. "You coming over?" He adds.

"No, I have some errands to run," Seth says as he gets into his car and drives away from the mall and to the center of the city. He sat in his car at a red light and looked to his right, passenger side, and makes sure what he brought was still with him.

"Oh alright man. See ya," Martly says hanging up the phone and pressing play on the DVD remote to continue watching the porn he put in. He takes a drag of his joint, "oh yeah." He says exhaling.

...

"Dude, this is odd," George says seeing his phone with text messages from Dorothy. She was on vacation? Now that was odd.

"Ugh, and us?" Aaron says exasperated. He wanted to be relaxing too. Though, they didn't have too much stuff to do that wasn't out of the ordinary.

"I know, hopefully she sends us to some place again like she did last year," George comments with a sigh as he drinks his coffee.

"That would be great! But, you know she'll fly us back if something comes up," Aaron retorts.

"Yeah, but I doubt it," George says and stands up as someone walks in.

"Is Madam Catalonia in?" The man asks. He wore all black, had black spiky hair, and even wore his dark sunglasses inside.

"No, she's not in. May I take a message?" George asks.

"Tell her, he wanted to speak with her. She'll know what it means," the man says before walking out.

George blinks, okay?

...

"Oh my fucking God Quatre, I will kill you!" Dorothy declares as she makes her way through the hot sand. Her designer sandal clad feet sank through the soft sand and she didn't like the feeling or the intense heat from the sand either. If only she had answered the phone when Duo called, it was Quatre's fault she had to come.

Quatre and Duo kept their heads down as they pulled harder and faster on the big ice chest they brought with them. Quatre pulled as hard as he could and Duo was trying to get them to go faster, he knew he was dead when Dorothy and Heero would get to them.

Heero was with Michael, who was sitting down on the bed of Duo's truck on top of a towel as Heero covered him in sun block.

Michael's eyes kept darting around back and forth as he saw all the cars, people in bright colored clothes, very little clothes, and some with puppies and babies. The seagulls did scare him though. They were so loud and like giant flies.

After Michael had a white coating of sun block all over his light complected body, Heero applied some to himself as Michael climbed down and then yelped.

"Daddy, the ground is so hot!" Michael said sounding like he was about to cry. Excitement got the better of him and didn't wait for Heero to take him to where everyone else was, but the sand was so hot on his little feet.

Heero lifts him up and checks his little pale feet to make sure he wouldn't have a blister or anything. Michal being so young, Heero knew he was more susceptible to things like this.

Heero grabbed some towels, Michael's little backpack that contained sun block, cooling gel, snacks, some water and juice, sunglasses, little sandals, and a towel.

Michael was in awe as Heero walked through the sand barefoot carrying everything. The ground was so hot... how could daddy walk through with no socks or shoes? He was like Superman.

"Don't be so bitter! Ow! Oh my God, that was a shoe!" Duo wails as the Dolce and Gabana logo glows red on his face. Quatre was hiding, getting a mango from a vender.

Dorothy had hit Duo because he made a joke about how the water would make her melt and not to get too close to the ocean.

Duo was about to call her a bitch, but saw Heero and Michael next to him and just sighed heavily.

Michael was in awe of the ocean, "Oh my God daddy... its sort of scary..." he whispers.

Heero nods, "Around water, you always have to be careful."

"Come on Macky! Leys go swim!" Duo says jumping right in front of him. Lucky for Duo, the sand barely missed Dorothy as she crossed her legs so that her foot wouldn't touch the sand.

Michael was about to hop off the chairs that Dorothy made Duo and Quatre set up as she bitched about their work ethic, the heat, and that she better not burn, or else she'd use Duo's skin as a coat until her skin was back to normal.

"No," Heero says flattly.

Michael and Duo blink, what? Wasn't that the point of going to the beach?

"He has to wait for the sun block to soak in," Heero says.

Duo falls over, was he serious? My God!

Dorothy smirks, "Yes sir Mr. Mom." She says mockingly but is then distracted by Quatre in his red board shorts. His hair bounced as he made his way back as he ate the big mango and had his lips covered in something that looked like chile powder. She licked her lips.

Thankfully, Michael was poking Duo to make sure he was okay from falling over, if not Heero would've had to cover his eyes.

Michael ended up being pulled under and being tickled by Duo. He squealed and giggled happily. Heero watched.

Michael was so innocent, so happy, he hoped, but also, he had a family. Marie would be happy... maybe one day Heero would take him to meet his mother. The mother who loved to laugh and smile, and made Heero feel uncomfortable with his feelings. She still did… Marie, I don't think I am the best person to raise him, but I won't let you or your son down.

Quatre saw that Heero was deep in thought and as he got closer, Dorothy tugged on his board shorts and he gasped. Saw it was her and blushed as she grinned and sat next to her.

...

George and Aaron were updating client information and sorting out priority cases so that Dorothy would see what was most pertinent at the moment. She needed the time saving task as she was also managing Catalonia Enterprises. Her and Quatre were working extra hard to make sure their businesses would still be fine during the recession and that their investments were still profitable and healthy.

...

Martly walked by the big and luxurious building that read Catalonia At Law. He scoffed, people who flaunted their riches got on his nerves. He especially didn't like it when he was in college. Now that he did have lots of money, he was still careful to not attract attention to himself.

He sighed, what the hell was he gonna do with what happened to Seth. Fuck, was it a sick joke by the cops? No, the body was gone by then... and Heero was incapacitated, so it couldn't be from him. He sighed.

He pulled out his cell phone, dialed a number, and continued walking as he pressed it to his ear and heard the dial tone.

"Martly, what can I do for you?" A voice asks from a smooth talking man.

"Eh, nothing much, just was wondering if you could use a boost," Martly said, which was code for meth.

"Oh man, I just pulled a double shift and that sounds amazing!" The voice says.

Martly grins, hook, line, and sinker, "Great, I'll stop by in a bit." He was a faithful buyer, he believed in the gift that Martly created. It was his genius.

...

"Am I reading this right?" George asks pointing to the email that said that the District Attorney, Dave Harrell wants to meet with Dorothy?

Aaron raises an eyebrow, "Now this will be interesting..." They both knew how much Dorothy hated the man. She was dead set he was the kind of man who slept with his wife when necessary, but would still go to glory holes and suck dick, yet refuse to acknowledge gay rights. She really didn't like him.

"Not it," George blurts. He sure as hell didn't want to be the one to have to call her while she was on vacation.

Aaron groaned, sat back on his chair, defeated, and dials Dorothy's cell phone number.

...

Heero, Duo, and Michael were in the ocean and helping Michael adjust to being immersed in water that was not a tub. In essence they were playing with him.

"Shit…" Dorothy muttered as her phone rang, she had just convinced Quatre to have sex in dressing room. Now he'd be spooked from doing it in a public place every again.

"Yes?" Dorothy asks annoyed over the phone.

Aaron gulped and took a deep breathe but, "Madam, we just received an email from the DA and-"

"An email? A fucking email from Harrell?" Dorhothy says incredulously at the nerve Aaron had and George for not stopping him. The nerve of that man to being with was what was going to get his ass kicked. She pauses, "Do me a favor. Get up, tell George to reply saying that I'll be there today. And make sure that no pink glitter falls out your ass as you do so, but if it does, clean it up."

She then drops the Blackberry into the ice chest that now had some water from the melting ice; ruining it. Leave it to Harrell to mess up what would've been a great moment.

...

Aaron died from how Dorothy sounded over the phone. "God! What a bitch, she better get laid soon, or else, Quatre will not be able to walk for a while," he says angrily as he vents.

Dorothy had been a tab bit on edge lately, and since she was always so intense it was taking its toll on them.

George replies to the email back to the DA's secretary, that Dorothy would be there in an hour. Though, he knew she wouldn't. But hey, she knew what she was doing.

Aaron dove off in their sports car, he needed to get out of the office for a bit. He was freaking out as he was trying to be able to put together the strange events that had been going on in the office. George told him not to let it get to him, that it was some weird fluke; as well as some other encouraging and brotherly words.

...

Dave sat in his office waiting for Dorothy to show up. He was actually surprised that she responded. Much to his annoyance, she was three hours late and her office was no longer answering the phone or emails.

After a few more minutes of thinking, he realized what was going on. She stood him up. He was pissed off to say the least, "What a bitch!" He yells as he flung the stapler off the desk and crashing into the wall of his office. This was insult to injury, and he was not one to take things sitting down.

...

Michael walked back to the little site where they had the ice chest. He had made several trips back and forth for sandwiches, water, Gatorade, sun block, and shade. But this time, he was so tired that all he wanted some rest.

Heero, Duo, and Quatre followed him. Poor boy was tuckered out from so much play in the water, but they all enjoyed seeing him so happy. Duo, Quatre, and Dorothy didn't want to see him so sad any more and Heero wanted Michael to know that everything was okay despite what had happened to Heero.

Michael curled up on Heero's lap and laid his head on Heero's flat stomach and toned chest. He was so tired; he didn't struggle to fall asleep at all.

Quatre smiled, "He missed you. I'm glad you thought of coming to the beach." He too needed a vacation, and it came just in time.

Heero raised an eyebrow and Duo whistled innocently. He was already in enough trouble.

"Yuy, we still need to talk," Dorothy mouthed unnoticeably, but he caught on. He knew, and now time was running out.

Heero put some water on his hands and put it on Michael gently, in order to keep his body cool and him comfortable. No one understood this side of Heero, it was so strange and not part of his character. But one thing was clear, despite the stoic face on the young man who was a father at twenty without warning, he had love for the boy. That was never a doubt. Michael nuzzles him in his sleep as he takes in Heero's scent.

Duo and Quatre smile at the sight, even Dorothy smiled a little.


	17. The Result of The Envelope

**A/N:** Hello everyone! It's been a while, eh? Well, let me assure you that this chapter is longer than normal. :) Also, I'd like to thank **Beautiful Innocence** for reading and reviewing this story loyally. I appreciate it and love you very much! And now, on to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything else that is mentioned in this story that rightfully belongs to another entity. I do not profit off of this work, it is only fiction and for entertainment.

**My Memory of Her: The Result of The Envelope **(Lol, anyone remember that small detail?)

It had been three weeks since Heero, Michael, Duo, Quatre, and Dorothy went to the beach. Things were falling back into routine for them all as Heero had gone back to work.

Heero was now in a special area of the department that was safer than bring at the front of the Martly case. It was still being heavily investigated, as it had been a good while since Martly escaped from prison and the murders kept increasing.

Heero was finishing up some work from the previous day that he didn't feel like staying late and finishing. It was almost time for Michael to start school and he wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before he would be forced to be apart for him for the good part of the year.

He also had to talk to Mileshaw about a leave of absence. Putting his stuff away, he locked his office up and went over to Mileshaw's office.

Mileshaw was yelling and arguing with someone on the phone and she sounded really upset. Heero waited by the closed door. After Mileshaw slammed the phone back on her desk Heero knocked.

"What?" Mileshaw snapped. Normally Heero would give her time to cool off but this was a very important mater and could not wait. He entered.

...

Seth had told Martly not to talk to him anymore due to his life being in danger, though it was a mutual decision between the two. Seth also had to make sure he was alive and could not be traced back to Martly.

He gets into his house that he recently moved into, it would be what would be best after his business was done. He was scared but sure as hell he was in the right.

...

"Are you serious Yuy?" Mileshaw asks annoyed and now even more pissed and had an incredulous tone.

"Yes, it's not like me to come and piss you off and if I can't have the necessary time off, I resign," Heero says standing up to leave.

Mileshaw was so tempted to let him just walk out but knew he was the best she had ever worked with. She sighed, "Fine Yuy, do whatever it is that's so fucking important. But your leave of work is without pay."

Heero was already on his way out, he didn't care what she had to say, he had bigger and more important things to do. He knew he was best and didn't need any validation. His record spoke for itself.

He got into his new Lincoln truck insisted that he now had for it was something that Quatre was given but didn't like. Heero was not a charity case, so he bought it from him. He really offended Quatre, but Quatre understood that he had offended Heero too by giving him a brand new truck. He got the point, but all he wanted to do was help. But it's how Heero was and knew that. Though, there was no hard feelings between the two.

Heero drove down town to Dorothy's office and was relieved that there was no one around the area. He parked his truck in the front on the side walk and walked in.

George and Aaron look up to see Heero enter and they both look at each other as he approached the front desk where they were usually perched and protected from the general public.

"Mr. Yuy, Madam," George says.

"Dorothy is expecting you," Aaron finishes.

Heero nods and walks past the desk and back to where Dorothy's office was. He didn't need to be escorted nor did he want to. He knew where her office was, that was all he needed to know.

He opened the door to her office and was greeted by a glare from Dorothy. Today was just not his day, was it?

"Glad you're punctual but a shame you don't have manners," Dorothy greets.

Heero remains quiet and was now really starting to get pissed off. "So what time and where?"

Dorothy closes the folder she had opened and opens another one. "Tomorrow at the County Court House at nine o'clock," she says double-checking the paper work.

Heero nods, "How long is it going to take?"

Dorthy sighs, as she had no idea, "I don't know Yuy, this is more complicated than this type of thing normally is."

Heero listens, he was glad he told Milesaw that his leave was for an uncertain amount of time.

"I suggest that you keep in mind what I told you earlier with either Duo or Quatre," She says crossing her arms over her white blouse.

Heero nods, he just didn't know who to ask. This situation was delicate and complicated and could really end ugly. God forbid it though…

...

After Heero got home, he saw Duo loafing around on his day off and watching TV in his boxers as Michael say down next to him in only some shorts. Duo was rubbing off on him.

"Hi daddy!" Michael cheers and goes to hug him.

Heero picks him up and holds him. Michael snuggles Heero, he was so glad he was back home. He liked him being home.

Heero set him back on the couch and goes to his bedroom to change into more comfortable clothes; it had really been a long day. And he was not sleeping well either.

When he came back out he saw Duo still watching Cartoon Network, "Start making dinner before it gets too late."

Duo turns around and looks at Heero incredulously. "I'm not your lover, slave, mother, or a nanny. I don't cook!" He exclaims.

"Then get out," Heero shoots back. He wasn't a couch potato or a moocher and didn't like that that was what Duo had been doing.

Duo's eyes go wide, "You would kick your own brother out?" He says shocked.

"Only if he's only taking up space," Heero retorts.

Duo was floored, "You as-" he catches himself, Michael was in the room and Heero had a knife ready to throw at him. And Heero had good aim with guns and projectiles.

"Astonish me!" Duo saves. Heero shakes his head; Duo was dead.

Michael giggles, they were too funny.

"Michael can you clean up your side of the room," Heero says. He knew Michael didn't know how and with what little he did, Heero encouraged him. It always made Michael beam and feel proud that his daddy praised and appreciated him. Heero was developing Michael's self-esteem without him knowing. Plus, he needed to talk to Duo.

Michael nodded, "Yes daddy." He didn't like cleaning his room, but he did like Heero's praise.

He walked to his and Heero's room and started collecting socks and stuff, he shared Heero's bedroom since Duo slept in Michael's room. Heero only asked him to clean up his stuff though; Heero took care of the majority of the room as well as the house.

"I need to ask you for a favor," Heero says from the kitchen walking back into the living room.

Duo mutes the TV, "Oh?" Heero never asked him for favors. But when he did, it was out of need.

...

Seth sat in his new and empty house doing paper work, grading papers, and inputting grades in his laptop for his students. It was pretty much time for the summer session of summer school was to end.

Summer school was a bitch, but it got him this house and a place that was his. Yes, he would paid it with payments for a long time, but it was his. And soon he would share it with someone.

He sighed and closed the screen of the laptop and rubbed his eyes, he was so tired.

Goddamn you Martly... goddamn it all...

He slumped in his chair. He was tired physically and mentally. Most of all, he was so nervous he hadn't slept well in days.

...

"Yes, just busy, you know how it can be," Dorothy says over the gold phone in her office as she crossed her legs at her knees and set her china tea cup down on a little plate.

"Oh, that's good," Relena says.

Dorothy called Relena at a time of day when she knew she would be asleep. Relena called Dorothy when she was asleep and her excuse was, 'oh I'm so sorry, I forgot about the time. I just wanted to talk to you...'

My ass. Now she will learn not to call someone half way around he world without taking the time to make sure it is a reasonable hour or have an assistant do it.

"Dorothy, I'm sorry, I have to let you go, its very late here and I have a meeting tomorrow. I have to let you go," Relena says stifling a yawn.

Dorothy grins, "Oh my, I'm sorry. I forgot about the time difference a just wanted to catch up. Bye." She hangs up before Relena can respond and grins. No one screwed around with her, and if they did, she did it better. And since Relena had a meeting, she'd make sure to catch it on her TiVo to see if she looks like shit.

"Rashid," Dorothy calls from her office door that was open as she saw him walking by with some tea. It was almost time for his and Quatre's monthly planning meeting.

The tall man pauses and steps into Dorothy's office, that was on the sixth floor, like Quatre's.

"Yes Madam?" Rashid asks.

"I don't mean to get in the way of your meeting with Quatre, but I need to make sure that what we discussed for tomorrow is still set to happen," Dorothy says.

Rashid nods, "Yes Madam Catalonia. All preparations are ready."

Dorothy nods as she sips her tea, "Good. Thank you Rashid."

Rashid nods and leaves and walks down the brilliant maroon and gold outlined thick carpet that absorbed and padded everything that pressed on it. In the mansion everyone was to wear slippers as to not scratch the marble or mess up the carpet.

Rashid was never a fan of Dorothy, and never addressed her as Winner. Quatre married her and he respected him enough to allow their marriage, but he did the best he could to appease them both.

Rashid knocked on the thick mahogany doorframe that was Quatre's entrance to his office. Dorothy's was white.

"Oh Rashid, come in," Quatre says looking up from his paper and standing up to welcome Rashid smiling.

Rashid walks in; Quatre was such a good person. He never understood how someone like him could fall in love with someone like Dorothy, but alas some parts of the universe are never meant to be understood. He learned that a long time ago.

Rashid sits down across from Quatre and they begin the monthly meeting.

...

Martly was driving down the back roads with his lights off and a careful eye on the road; it was pitch black. He needed to get back to his safe house and fast, the sooner the better.

There was no sign of any trouble coming up on the dirt farm road that would take him to the city without the fear of cops. Thank God.

He looked down towards the passenger's side of the car on the floor to make sure that he didn't forget the duffel bag that he had gotten.

Normally, he wouldn't be as nervous as he was now but with what had been going on with Seth, and how they decided to stay away from each other for a while; he was more paranoid than normal.

Martly had come close to some decent answers about the death of his former lackey and nothing really on the craving that was done on his chest.

Fuck it, I'm almost home.

...

It was six o'clock in the morning and Heero was stepping out of his shower. The mirrors were covered with fog from the heat of the water. His skin was slightly pink from the hot water but he wanted to be wide-awake and ready for today and any other day that would follow. Also, subconsciously, it helped him felt clean.

He opens the bathroom door a little to let the cool air from his bedroom enter and fight off the fog.

Heero looked at himself in the mirror and wondered if he could really handle what he had to do.

Marie... I have done the best that I can. This is a battle I have never had to fight before, because it is not dependant on my strength but only on a small part of it. If I fail...

Heero turns around and sees Duo standing in the doorway, which of course interrupted his train of thought. How long had he been there anyway?

"You're up early," Heero says.

Duo nods, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. You?"

"I slept fine," Heero lies. He didn't want Duo to know how nervous and scared he was. He just never was nervous or scared. That anyone knew of that is.

...

Dorothy and Quatre were getting ready in their giant bathroom and had already gone over the plan for today.

George and Aaron wake up and check the email that was sent to them last night with over three pages of things that needed to be done in Dorothy's absence.

Dorothy had gone to court plenty of times, but this was different due to the big conflct of interest and she still took the case to court. Plus, she was acting about this in a funny matter so they knew not to take things lightly.

They both understood why she was doing it though. They knew more about her life than anyone else.

...

Heero walked to the living room and saw Rashid was already making coffee.

"Thank you for doing this," Heero says.

Rashid turns around and nods, "Master Quatre explained it to me. Who am I to not help in this situation."

Heero listens, the guy was too nice sometimes, but he was as close as a father as Quatre was ever going to get. He also respected him and was grateful for his help in the past and now.

Heero went back to his bedroom where Michael still slept tightly snuggled in the blankets and sleeping soundly.

Heero hated to wake him up, but it would only be for a short while.

He nudged Michael a little, "Mm..." he grumbled groggily.

"Michael, I have to do some work, Rashid is in the living room and will make you breakfast when you wake up," Heero whispers into the little boy's ear.

Michael nods sleepily, yawns, and keeps his eyes closed, snuggles up tighter and falls back asleep.

Heero kisses his forehead and closes the bedroom door as he walks outside and out of the house and into his truck, where Duo was waiting for him.

...

Dorothy walked up the concrete stairs of the courthouse and Quatre followed. They emptied their pockets, Dorothy put her designer bag through the X-ray machine and walked through after showing her gold Bar Certification Card and walked through. Quatre said that he was with Dorothy and they allowed him to pass as well.

...

"All rise," the bailiff says.

Heero, Dorothy, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Katherine, and all others in the room as well as the jury stands.

The judge walks in; it was Judge Tracy. Dorothy didn't like this already, they didn't get along.

"Misses Winner," the judge says seeing Dorothy.

"I prefer Miss or Madam Catalonia Judge," Dorothy says back smiling.

Judge Tracy narrows her eyes, "And I prefer Your Honor, Miss Catalonia."

Dorothy smiles, she won.

Heero was already not liking this tension between them. He didn't even bother to look over at the other side of the courtroom. He knew who was there.

"In the cafe of Jones versus Yuy, you may take your seats," Tracy says as she sits down.

Heero, Dorothy, Seth, and his attorney sit down ad do the other members of the court do as well.

...

Michael walked out of Heero's bedroom shyly and approaches Rashid, he knew him a little, "Where's my daddy?"

...

**PS A/N:** Read and review please! Let me know what you think. :)


	18. When We Were Young

**A/N**: Hey everyone, I know it's been a REALLY long time but I've had personal drama and midterms. As it is, I'm doing this before studying for one of my exams. But here you go! I hope this update is juicy enough for the long awaited wait. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing and any other thing that is mentioned in this story. This writing is only for fun and not profit and is no way associated with the original plot of the anime. I do own the plot of this fiction and the characters that are not owned by the same people who own Gundam Wing.

**When We Were Young…**

Heero took the stand as Dorothy rose and mentally sifted through the information she wanted to get out of Heero.

Normally these matters are either dismissed with certificates, blood tests, or brought on some scandalous television show. Heero was listed as Michael's biological father, but Seth disputed that factor greatly. Heero was not willing to go through a blood test because blood did not define family in his mind. Dorothy understood that more than anyone knew, and neither wanted to end up on Jerry Springer or Maury.

"Now Mr. Yuy, you are the father of the boy in question. Michael Yuy, am I correct?" Dorothy asks.

"Yes," Heero answers in his normal monotone voice.

Damn it, his tone, Dorothy thought. "And what makes you his father? Is it the joining of your sperm and someone else's egg, it is because you pulled him out of her birth cannal-"

"En-" Tracy started but was cut off by Heero who at the exact same moment, but with more conviction came across stronger.

"Enough Dorothy. I am that boy's father because-" Heero says as memories are brought back.

**…Flashback…**

Heero rocked Michael with one arm as the baby clung to him as he slept, with his free hand Heero pulled out the clothing he would wear to the funeral. As he layed out the shirt, black tie, black coat, black slacks, black socks, and black shoes, he also pulled out a little black onesie pajama for Michael.

Heero sighed heavily; this was painful. More so than the time he was Relena's temporary bodyguard while she was visiting Germany and was shot at. He took the blow in the arm, she panicked, tore some of her dress off and wrapped it around his bullet wound against his will. The shooter was caught but he felt as if his ego was the one that had been shot and not his arm.

He couldn't buy the clothes for the funeral. It wasn't the money, but the fact was he could not understand or bring himself to go and shop for something to wear to his loved one's final goodbye. He would plan to never wear it again.

That thought brought tears to his eyes, which he allowed them to form because the room was locked and bolted. The baby in his arms cooed sleepily as he woke up from his nap.

Heero sat on the bed as he held the baby; this was all so new to him. Holding this tiny person was a little life Marie entrusted him with right before she left this world. Her final goodbye.

The baby snuggles Heero as he makes little grunts and then sighs after taking in Heero's scent.

Despite his stoic expression that was always on his face, he was in awe of this little child. He had never expected to have children because of how much time and effort relationships take. And he wasn't the kind of guy that was suave, romantic, or sociable.

He turned as he heard a knock on the door; it was Duo.

"Sorry, I didn't know if you were breast feeding him," Duo says blinking.

Heero narrowed his eyes and gave him a death glare that made the hair on the back of Duo's neck stand on end. He gulped; too soon for jokes. He just wanted to try and help Heero feel better. He had never seen his brother in such obvious pain before, as Heero's older brother he wanted to help and protect him. But, once again, there was nothing he could do.

He yelped as he rapidly disappeared behind the door, followed by a thump, a whimper, and a brief knock.

"Is everything okay?" Dorothy asks. She had been near when she heard what Duo said and with the silence she assumed it wasn't received well.

Heero nodded as Michael cooed, he was hungry.

"I'll feed him while you get ready," Dorothy said as she entered the room and was all in black.

"No, go do what you have to do," Heero said as he sat down in the bed and checked the temperature of a bottle that Quatre had brought him a little while ago. It was still a good warm temperature.

He gently and carefully placed the nipple of the bottle at the baby's lips and he took it in his tiny mouth and drank.

Heero didn't know what he was doing, he was just going by what he had seen on TV, heard of, and what he felt was okay.

Duo went back to his room a little down but knew Heero was still mourning, he understood.

Dorothy got into her gold limo and drove off, there was a guest coming for the funeral. She wasn't in the mood to stay in the mansion with such a depressing mood. What she couldn't stand was what it was doing to her inside.

...

Heero stared at the casket as it was lowered down and he held Michael tightly. It was all he had left... he knew it wasn't his child, but before his father was taken into consideration, he was her child. A little piece of her... that she gave him.

Heero was taken out of his thoughts as people started lining up to pay their respects to him. He looked up and it was Mileshaw with her lover.

"Yuy, I'm so sorry, I know you don't know me but I know of you. And this is a terrible tragedy," she said as she held his hand. She really did feel bad for him.

Heero just nodded and went through the motions of the funeral and also did his best to take care of Michael. It was a cold and wet day and he was keeping him warm and dry.

A good distance away, not enough to be noticed by Heero who was not in his normal state of mind, a man in a black suit exhaled smoke from his cigarette. He dropped it, stepped on it, got into his car and drove away.

His phone rang. "What?" He asked.

"Did you do that thing you said you had to do Seth?" Martly asked over the phone.

Seth nodded, "yeah."

"Cool, I'll see you soon," Martly said and hung up the phone.

...

"Heero," a familiar voice said as she walked into the dimly lit room with a somber tone to her voice.

He looked up to see someone who he hadn't heard from in a long time. As a matter of fact, she never contacted him again since Dorothy told her Heero might be seeing someone.

She had light brown hair tied back and in a black dress with some white in the outfit. She squatted to be at eye level with Heero since he was sitting down in Quatre's offices on the recliner rocking Michael. He needed some alone time.

"I'm sorry, I really am," she said sincerely. She didn't know the girl but she knew that Heero was in a lot of pain. Not because she knew him so well but because of how long she used to stare at him and into his cobalt blue eyes, wishing and longing for him to look at her.

Heero nodded, accepted the apology. Not for him or for her sake but for Michael and Marie.

She reached out and gently touched the baby's face, "What's his name?"

Michael turned his head over and looked for a bottle in his sleep as he felt something touch his cheek.

Heero reached over on the little desk and began to feed Michael from a bottle.

"His name is Michael," Heero answers.

Relena keeps looking at the little boy, he was so tiny, so innocent and beautiful. She smiles sadly, "That's a great name. Excuse me." She said as she stood rapidly and walked out.

Dorothy saw her leave the office where Heero was, oh shit. "Relena," she called as she followed the obviously upset girl walking down the long corridor of the mansion.

...

Duo was talking to Quatre about the grim but realistic situation that Heero was in.

"I know, but you have to let Heero make decisions for himself and frankly I'm proud that he didn't forsake Michael," Quatre said as he sipped his tea.

Duo sighed heavily, "I know, really I am too, but at the same time can he handle being a father, first of all, and then to know that he is not his father, and work and his feelings?"

Duo did have a point; if that wasn't stress he didn't know what was.

"I know, but he will always have a place here and so do you. I don't expect this to just blow over overnight, and that is no trouble with me," Quatre said.

Duo stood up and clapped Quatre on the back, "You're a saint Quat. A saint!"

Quatre smiled a little, the situation was taking a toll on him too but was dealing. What helped him cope was being able to help out Michael and Heero. Putting their emotions before his own was crucial for him.

Heero laid down on his bed now as he held Michael close, he didn't know what else to do with a baby and since he was so small and light complected; he looked so fragile.

Michael slept soundly as he curled up in Heero's arms. He loved his scent; it was the only one he remembered. It was safe. It fed him too.

Heero closed his eyes, he hadn't slept in three days and it was now going on four. Normally he could stay awake for roughly a week and be unphased, but he was getting to be so tired lately.

He shut his eyes just for a second.

**…End Flashback…**

"For the record, state your name," Dorothy says. She was doing it for Heero's sake because Tracey was a bitch and she could rip both Heero and Seth a new one easily. Seth needed a scolding, not Heero.

"Heero Yuy," Heero answers stoically.

"And are you the current provider, supporter, and guardian of Michael Yuy?" Dorothy asks.

"Objection your honor, she is setting up my client for a guilt trip and this is not the Maury Povich show," Seth's attorney says.

"Over ruled," Tracey said as she listens. This case was complicated. Just reading the paper work gave her a headache.

Heero nods, "Yes."

"And while you were raising him, what struggles did you go through?" Dorothy asks. Heero had better answer the way she told him how.

"I had to find a job to be able to not only support him but myself as I fed, clothed, and taught him how to speak, walk, and tie his shoe laces. Just like every parent does," Heero answers.

Dorothy was content with that answer. "No further questions." and with that she sat down. She would let Seth's attorney dig his own grave.

"You may now cross examine the witness counselor," Tracey says.

Seth's eyes follow his attorney as he stands up and approaches the bench.

"Mr. Yuy, how did you know Marie Welch?" He asks.

Dorothy and Heero were not expecting him to he so blunt.

"We met at Sugar Brown's," Heero answers.

The attorney nods, "Okay, and can you recall when this was?"

"September twenty-fifth at four o'clock in the afternoon while on my way to pick up my brother from the air port in the year two thousand," Heero replies. This was aggravating.

Dorothy was glad he didn't let the jackass walk over him.

"So, then it can be assumed that shortly after that, you and Miss Marie slept together?" The attorney asks now making everyone in the room uncomfortable.

"Objection your honor, the counselor is being a dick to my client," Dorothy blurts. The stenographer's eyes widen as she types away.

"Miss Catalonia, I will have to ask you to refrain from such language in my court room or I will have you held in contempt and this is no bluff," Tracey says much annoyed. "But do not harass the witness counselor," she says to Seth's attorney.

"I would like that last question to be stricken off the record your honor," Dorothy says.

Tracey nods, "That last question is to be stricken off the record and so will Miss Catalonia's objection."

Duo leans over to Quatre and whispers, "Is she like that in the bedroom?"

Quatre goes scarlet and doesn't answer. He was shocked to be asked such a thing and knowing Duo, he would want an answer.

Duo smirks and sits quietly. He took it as a yes.

"Then I have no further questions at this time your honor," Seth's attorney, Garrett, says and heads back to his seat and sips some water.

"You can step down Mr. Yuy," Tracey says and Heero goes back to sit down next to Dorothy who was fuming at Garrett.

"Counselor, you may call on your witness," Tracey says.

Seth walks up and takes the bench as Garrett walks up and starts asking him questions.

"And when did you meet Miss Welch?" Garrett asks.

"I met her in January of the following year that Heero met her," Seth answers.

**…Flashback…**

Marie smiled as she cooked for Heero while he made his way over to her apartment; she lived in another town away from where Heero lived then. He was the city he now lived in.

She had really fallen head over heels for Heero because he was so different from every other person she knew and especially every other man she knew. God knew that, sure he wasn't lovey-dovey but he was sweet and kind but strong.

She wondered if he'd ever want their relationship to go any further than just being friends. She hoped so.

...

Heero had just finished showering from working out at the gym. He sighed as he finished getting dressed because he was confused as to what he was feeling. He still hadn't told Duo anything or anyone else for that matter.

He got into his truck and began the thirty-minute drive to her apartment in Springsburg. He lived in Luca at the time.

As he drove on the lonely country farm road, he couldn't help but wonder what this relationship with Marie was. She seemed to be fond of him, but so had Relena but he never felt this way to her. It was very different.

And friends didn't invite you over so they could cook you dinner three times a week and spend all day with you on Saturday too, did they?

Not being very knowledgeable about such social things, Heero wasn't sure where this was going or even what it was called. But it sounded like a boyfriend and girlfriend type of thing. Well, to him it did. He had never had a girlfriend or even dated, this was completely knew to him. Unlike Duo who had been in relationships since the third grade and was also known for showing his thing by the fifth grade to girls if they wanted to see it.

Heero sighed as the sky began to darken. He really should talk to Duo, he would certainly know what was going on. He did think about talking to Quatre with him being the most sensitive person he had ever known, but that could get weird. And with him getting married his sophomore year in college at the age of eighteen he wasn't sure he had enough knowledge to help him out in the situation he was in.

...

Marie answered the door and there was a soaking wet Heero. He was regretting wearing a white shirt, but Marie didn't mind. She had only seen such sights on the covers of romance novels for women at the grocery store but she was surprised at how good he looked in that kind of look.

"Can I come in?" Heero asked. He was cold.

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry Heero, please come in. Let me raise the temperature for you," Marie said as she let him come in and off to raise the thermostat.

"I can wash your clothes and dry them for you," Marie offers. She felt bad at seeing him soaking wet, she didn't have any boy clothes but she could stay in the laundry room until they dried and tossed them to him.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Heero asks. He felt bad; he forgot to check the weather and normally didn't carry an umbrella in his truck.

"No, but if you take a hot bath and relax for a bit by the time your done your clothes and dinner should be done," Marie says. She had no ill intentions or perversions, but just wanted to help the boy she loved and for him to be comfortable. She had only recently allowed herself to accept such a thought. She had understood that she would probably be single all of her life, and that was fine. But then she met Heero.

"No, I'll be fine," Heero says right before he sneezed.

Marie giggled; he was too cute trying to be all-macho. She knew boys were always big babies. She was five years older than Heero after all.

"Just drop your wet clothes on the floor, and you can hide behind the curtain as I go in and pick them up and clean up, okay?" Marie says. Though, it was more of a statement than a question.

Heero walked over to the bathroom and did as she said and for the first time he was embarrassed about someone possibly seeing him naked. He never cared before, not even when he was Relena's bodyguard. She had walked in on him changing a couple of times, it was then she thought he was an exhibitionist but after a talk with Duo, her perversion was quelled.

Marie grabbed Heero's pile and started to wash them and she waited patiently for them to finish and to be dried.

**…End Flashback…**

"And what was your relationship with Miss Marie Welch?" Garrett asked.

...

Rashid smiled at seeing the little boy, he had grown up quite a bit since the last time he saw him he was very much a new born. "Your father is doing some work and asked me to stay here with you. Is that okay with you Master Michael?"

Michael blushed, he thought only Quatre was called that and even then, for a long time he thought that that was Quatre's name and not a title.

"That's okay," Michael said shyly.

"Now what would you like for breakfast?" Rashid asked standing up and heading to the kitchen.

"Captain Crunch please," Michael said shyly as he followed the tall man.


	19. Winding Roads

**A/N: **Hello everyone, once again I'm glad that you are reading this chapter as it's a special one. It's the second to the last chapter before the finale. I'm sorry it's been so long, but if you go to my homepage you will find my blog and know what's going on. There's an announcement there for everyone! Much love guys, make my day and read and review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing, nor the characters, but I do own the plot and the original characters. They are copyrighted material of mine, the plot and original characters, but I do not own what is not rightfully mine. I do not make money off of this, but it's my way to entertain whoever chooses to read my work.

**My Memory of Her: Winding Roads**

"So you met Marie Welch after she had already met Heero Yuy. Am I understanding that correctly?" Garret asked. He wasn't too sure about this part of the story as it confused him, he would've thought that it was Seth who met her first. But, apparently not.

Seth nodded, "Yes, I met her when I first started working."

"And what is your job and where do, or did, you work?" Garret asked.

Dorothy rolled her eyes; she hated his presentation shit. She had people to do and things to see. She mentally sighed as she bit her tongue from not telling off Garret for not wanting to go to jail. Certain female population of the facility fancied her. They thought she played on the same team, and boy were they wrong.

"I'm a Middle School teacher and I used to work at Coronado Junior High," Seth answered.

…

Flashback

…

Heero waited in the parking lot as it was almost time for class to be released at Coronado Junior High, and he would wait for Marie to get out as well. He looked at his phone and saw that he had a text message. Still having trouble adjusting to such a fashion of communication when he was so used to emails, he was still wary of it due to there not being much security behind it.

He opened the thin flip phone and saw that it was from Duo and being that this could be an emergency or he got lost. Upon opening it, it was a text message filled with the repetitive symbol of colon and the asterisk. Heero raised an eyebrow not sure what the symbols meant and even more clueless that they meant kissy faces. Duo know that Heero went to pick up Marie after she got out of work.

Just as Heero was going to close the phone he was almost started by a sudden knock on his passenger window. He looked up and saw Marie and some man. Keeping his face in its stoic expression, he unlocked the doors and looked out from the tinted windows.

…

End Flashback

…

"And how long did you work there and did you keep in pretty constant contact with Marie?" Garret asked.

Seth nodded, "Here and there, mainly when we were walking the halls and every so often when going to our vehicles. Later though, we spent more time together."

Heero clenched his fists under the table with his white knuckles standing out from his black slacks. Dorothy was wondering how much, or little, would it take for Heero to jump over the table and beat Seth to a pulp. That thought made her smile, because if he did that, then he could kick Garret's ass too while he was at it.

"And is there logical reason to assume that you and Marie Welch had sexual intercourse?" Garret asked probing Seth even more.

"Objection your Honor, this is a court room not a pornographic studio," Dorothy said on behalf of Heero who she knew could and would kill them both without a second thought. She had seen him in action and knew him more than Heero knew himself. She studied people and could read them easily; even then Heero was not an easy one to read.

"But your Honor, this is the reason why we are here in dispute of the proper custody of a child who is biologically my client's," Garret says appalled at hearing Dorothy's objection.

The Judge sighed, "Over ruled Miss Catalonia, but I do want this matter to be conducted in a proper and respectful manner. Not only because I am a lady, and this is a court room, but because you are speaking about the mother of an innocent child who is probably unaware of the current situation. Do I make myself clear?"

Garret nodded and continued the interrogation of his client for the purpose of the court.

…

Flashback

…

Marie paced back and forth in the bathroom; she didn't know what to do. Here she was in Heero's apartment that wasn't too big or too small, just right actually for the young bachelor. But she couldn't deny her feelings anymore, but how would Heero react to her telling him? To top it all off, she thought that her presence was making Heero uncomfortable because he did drink enough, that in her opinion would make him a little tipsy.

Heero was in the kitchen and was nursing some whiskey that Duo had gotten him, since Heero wasn't twenty-one yet but as Duo had put it, it was liquid courage and he needed it bad. Heero was never one to lack courage or purpose to do what he had to do, but this was the first time he ever had to deal with feelings and emotions. Normally, he killed them and put them aside and were never heard from again, but these types of feelings didn't let him. It was as if they demanded his attention and would never stop, not even if he was around Marie, they only intensified. He really wanted to tell her about these feelings, though Duo had already bluntly told him: "You're in love you idiot. Are you that dense up there?" followed by Duo then knocking on his head in which Heero then punched him in the gut.

He was afraid that what Duo had said was true because this was something he was at an utter loss for words. And Marie also seemed a little off, there was something going on. Maybe, she knows what's going on with me and wants nothing to do with me or it?

Heero's thoughts continue to whirl and cause storms in his normally intricate brain full of plans of action for many practical situations but never for matter of the heart, which surpass logic and any other laws man binds itself to. As well as how he was feeling about Marie, he also felt this strange feeling that afternoon he went to pick up her from work to take her to her car which was in the shop. That man, Seth, that was his name, he had a look in his eyes that made him worry. This was why he had asked her to dinner and now they ended up back at his apartment and what was he to do?

Marie was worried, she had no clue that Heero was getting jealous of Seth for she saw him as nothing more than a co-worker and a colleague. She didn't see him not even close as to how she saw Heero, but how could she tell him? He was always so in control of his emotions and thoughts, how could she break that wall to get through to him and tell him that she has strong emotional feelings with him. Even with those thoughts, they were being contradicted by Heero inviting her out to dinner and then how they ended up back at his apartment. He had never invited her out, she always invited him, and now this was the first time she had seen and been in his apartment, was he feeling what she was too? And if so, how far was this evening going to go? It wasn't feeling like a normal date, there was something else in the air and they both couldn't figure it out.

…

End Flashback

…

Heero was about to flip whoever had placed a hand on his shoulder over the table and beat them senseless like he was trained to do so, especially with how aggravated, frustrated, angry, and hurt; he needed to let it out.

"Ease up buddy, you're going to have a stroke if you keep it up," Duo whispered as he had seen Heero's hands white with the pressure and force that he had them shut. They hadn't moved in over thirty minutes, and that wasn't healthy, was it? Heero was always the quiet one and was very still in comparison, but he had to be there for his little brother. Heero had always been there for him and took on all of the roles of being the elder sibling without even being asked or being discussed. Duo always felt like a horrible brother because he felt that there was nothing he could do, but now he could. He could be there for his adopted brother, and his brother's adopted son. They'd both have the brother and uncle they needed, he wouldn't leave them alone.

Dorothy saw the gesture as Duo was leaning over the divider and seeing that Heero didn't even react she felt bad. So she looked back, with her game face on as always, and just motioned for him to sit down. Duo did as he was told, they were in Dorothy's world now and she was the one who knew what to do or say.

…

Flashback

…

Heero was now sipping a glass of water, as he didn't want the alcohol to get to him because he wasn't one to drink so this was also a new thing for him. Duo said it would help him. He looked up as Marie walked in the kitchen.

Marie smiled at him as she walked in, but Heero could tell that it wasn't a genuine one but a polite one.

"Sorry if the bathroom is a little small. I've never had company before," Heero apologizes as he sets his glass down in the sink.

"Oh, no, it's perfectly fine. Don't worry about it," Marie said smiling that smile again. It was starting to kill Heero instead of making him feel alive like it normally did.

"Hn," was all Heero could say. It was what he said to most people but now he didn't even know what to say to Marie so he used it as more self defense that to be rude.

"Thank you for dinner Heero, it was great and thank you for letting me into your home," Marie said as she went to get her jacket from the couch. She wanted to go home as she was starting to feel uncomfortable since neither one of them knew what exactly they were feeling or wanted to do.

Shit, what am I going to do? Heero thought to himself, and that was the first time in many years that he had had that phrase run through his mind. He couldn't think of what to do and just watched her gather her things and slowly walked towards her; he was now on autopilot.

Marie looked back and smiled at him, she couldn't tell that he was upset and sad that she was leaving, his face and his expressions were the same that they had always been. She put her hand on the door and then felt a hand around her upper arm, she turned back and Heero was there.

"Hee-"

"Stay," Heero interjected before she could finish her sentence.

Marie looked into his cobalt blue eyes and saw something she had never seen in them before. There was a glint of something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"I should go, I have to work tomorrow," Marie said sadly. She didn't know what was going on but decided that she would just have to get rid of her emotions, she didn't want to hurt Heero. He was only twenty, she was a few years older and wasn't sure what he was going through either. She had never had any brothers and only a couple of boyfriends, she didn't know what went through a young man's thoughts.

"Please," Heero pleads. He had never uttered those words before at all and much less to anyone in person.

Marie looked into his eyes as they looked into his and it looked like they were teary or glassy, she couldn't tell. But emotion took over and she leant in and kissed him passionately and Heero reciprocated as best he could

…

End Flashback

…

"Master Michael, is there anything you would like to do today?" Rashid asked the little boy as he observed him eat his cereal cutely as he kicked his socked feet back and forth.

"Mm, can we see daddy?" Michael asked. First pensively as he thought about it but then perked up at the possibility of seeing his father. He already missed him very much, and it hadn't even been very long. When he was away with Relena, they were in constant communication. If not over the phone, via text message. Duo had to teach them and Heero had to learn Michael's version of spelling words filled with typos. It took a lot of deciphering, but just as Heero was the only one who understood what Michael said with a pacifier in his mouth, the same principal applied.

"Perhaps, later on in the evening. Would you like to go to a park or something that you would enjoy?" Rashid asked sitting down next to young Michael.

"Mm, okay," Michael said down trotted. He wasn't too happy that he couldn't see his daddy, but hopefully the giraffes would make him smile and feel better.

"Very well, I will prepare the water for you. Which bath would you like to use?" Rashid asked as he stood up and rolled up his sleeves.

"Daddy's please," Michael said, if he couldn't see his dad, maybe catching a whiff of his scent or seeing something that he wore the other day might make him feel better.

Rashid nodded and went into Heero's bathroom and began preparing the water for the tub as Michael padded behind him.

…

"Thank you for meeting,"

"With us sir."

The man just nodded as he sipped his tea from the pristine white china tea cup and made a motion for the two twins to continue speaking as his time was much more costly than anyone could afford.

"We spoke to Madam Catalonia and she said that," George said.

"You would be able to get us some paper work that she had requested from you," finished Aaron. They were both very nervous, as they had never dealt with the man before, never over the phone, and much less in person. They had only dealt with his private and personal assistant; who was glaring at them from behind her round glasses.

He didn't say a word and just put his cup down and reached over to his side and pulled out a packet of manila folders and slide it over to them.

George and Aaron both grabbed the bundle and brought it closer to them while not removing it from the table, but enough to know that they accepted the package.

Aaron handed a slim folder to him in return and with one of his white-gloved hands, he brought it over to himself and opened it to verify its contents. Nodding with his satisfaction, he stood up an left as his assistant stepped over to make way for him but to also show the young boys that this meeting was over.

George and Aaron got up and took the folders with them and made their way out of the empty restaurant and back to their car and set the folders on their lap as they got in. It was George's turn to drive so it took him a while longer to be able to check the folders, but Aaron was already reading and scanning them.

"Is it what she had said that would be relevant to the case?" George asked as he turned on the car and it roared to life.

"Yeah dude, and well, I didn't think she was going to be able to pull it off, but she will with this information. Look," Aaron leaned over and showed his twin brother certain parts of the papers he had briefly looked over.

George let out a low whistle, "Yeah, that's intense. Alright, lets get back to the office and sort it out before we get it to her for the case."

Aaron nodded, "I'll send her the text like she wanted."

…

As Dorothy sat in her chair listening to Garret and Seth rant about pointless shit she didn't care about and then felt her inner coat pocket vibrate. She pulled out her Blackberry that she used for business and hide it under the table to read whatever alert she had just been notified of.

"We got the folders. We're heading over to the office to sort it out."

She was satisfied that the meeting went well and that the two hopefully didn't trip over one another or that one of them were to break down crying from the stress of it.

"Your Honor, I hate to interrupt, but I motion for a recess,"

"Miss Catalonia, why is that?" The judge asked highly annoyed with Dorothy interrupting Seth's story.

"Because, I have to go to the lady's room. You know, something only a lady would know about," Dorothy shoots out as she grabs alligator skin purse and walks to the back to head to the bathroom without proper dismissal from the judge. Everyone was shocked at what they had just happened and Dorothy's heels echoing were the only thing heard until she forced open the doors to go to the bathroom.

"I have no other choice. We will break for a ten minute recess for Miss Catalonia to take her Midol," the Judge ordered and slammed her gavel and walked away to her chambers.

"Okay, Quatre, you have to put out more often dude! She obviously isn't getting laid," Duo said breaking the awkward silence and making the light skinned blonde glow red with shame and embarrassment. He didn't know what to do or say to that, but he knew that Dorothy knew what she was doing.

Heero sighed heavily and took his first sip of the cold filtered water that the judicial system provided for the plaintiff, defendant, and their respective attorneys. All of this interrogation was making things worse for him because he was forced to live with memories he was struggling to suppress in order to continue to live and be able to care for Michael. Her beloved son.

Mileshaw, Barton, and Bloom, all reached into their pockets and pulled out their Blackberries that were also two-way radios and all received the same message: Code Red, high profile target #97321

"Yuy, you stay here and do not leave until properly escorted. Maxwell, you will have to come with us and we will send for Michael," Mileshaw ordered as she shoved her phone back in her pocket and marched out of the courtroom without another word. That case number belonged to Martly and if he was moving it could mean too many things and with Heero and Michael being separated and vulnerable, she didn't want to risk their safety.

Duo ran after Mileshaw, he had a feeling it had something to do with Martly and he'd pry out the information out of Mileshaw before anything else happened.

Heero clenched his fists again, there was nothing he could do trapped here in this God forsaken courtroom where the child he was chosen to guard, protect, and raise would be taken away by his fuck up of a father and there was not a damned thing he could do.

"I can get him if you want me to," Trowa Barton said carefully as he approached Heero.

"No. Don't fucking touch him," Heero said sternly in his stoic voice.

"Some stranger will then barge in and take him away, is that what you want?" Trowa asked pushing the subject matter further.

Heero rapidly reached over, grabbed Trowa by the collar and drug him over the table he had to sit at with Dorothy, knocking down the water and other papers, and he flew into the wall that was at least ten feet away.

Quatre was about to go over to Heero but bumped into Katherine who was on her way to pull out her gun and put Heero under arrest for assaulting an officer.

"You better not fucking move bitch, that is my client and I am packing more heat that you and your brother have put together and if you get near him or Quatre again, I will make sure that I play golf with your ovaries if they aren't dried up yet, got it?" Dorothy bellowed as she slammed open the wooden door that kept the room closed and marched to Katherine as five officers could be seen following her.

Seth and Garret were now utterly confused and frightened for their lives with all of the fueled violence that was going on in the courtroom and with armed officers storming in; quite frankly it was nothing like what they were used to. Seth gulped; thank God he had left Martly. Heaven knows what drama that freak gets into.

As the officers entered the courtroom after being instructed by Mileshaw that Heero Yuy was a person of interest in a high profile case involving the escaped convict Martly. Dorothy had walked out just in time to walk in before them and didn't see that Heero had thrown Trowa, but she did catch Katherine shove Quatre and reach for her gun and that Heero was in a defensive stance.

"Everybody don't move. The court will be back in session after you idiots get yourselves together. It is not safe for the judge to enter and Mr. Yuy has to be sitting next to us," one of the leading officers said as he got closer to them with his gun drawn.

…


	20. My Memory of You

**A/N: **Whoa, so, I'm very excited to present to you the final installment of the story that has gone on for over a year about a young father and the journey that he, his friends, and the boy that he has become the legal guardian of go through. Needless to say that I'm also sad that this story is ending, but as the saying goes, every story, even the great ones, have to come to an end so that greater stories may be written. I'm sorry that it's taken me so long to finally get through to this final point in the story, but for some reason (this is the second time I've had to end a multi-chapter story) when I write the conclusions to my stories they take a good while. I just want to make sure that they earn their title of being the end. I would also like to thank my biggest support for this story Beautiful Innocence and my last reviewer mannd1068. And now, without further adieu, I proudly present to you the finale of My Memory of Her.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Wing, it's characters or anything or anyone else mentioned in this story that rightfully belongs to someone else. The plot and the OCs (original characters) do belong to me though. This is being published through a public medium therefore the original components of this story are copyrighted property of myself.

**My Memory of Her: My Memory of You**

Seth sat down in his seat and kept playing the past eight years in his mind, hell, even the past nine to try and figure out where the hell he went wrong and how the hell his kid ended up with Yuy and not him. But the more he thought about it… he didn't even know how he looked like or what his name was… What kind of a father was that? Seth gulped, the kind that his father was. Fuck.

"What is going on?" Heero asked looking at Dorothy and the guards, though he was ready to be taken down and be sent to jail. But the funny thing is that he would like to see them try, like hell they would be able to even try.

"Yuy just sit down," Dorothy said as she stands by Quatre and glances over to see that Bloom was checking on her brother and rolled her eyes.

"Now, the judge will be coming back into the courtroom and continue the hearing," the sergeant at arms announced standing by the doors to the judge's chambers.

Everyone stood up as the judge came back into the room and scowled at Dorothy, "Miss Catalonia, do I have to ask if it was you who started this whole thing."

"No you're Honor, all I know is that my client is now in danger due to the fact that Martly, who I'm sure you're aware of, or should be, has been spotted and has a vendetta against him for putting him away in the first place," Dorothy said simply as she was tired of all of this drama.

"Very well," the judge said as she took her seat, "now since all this ruckus has occurred, Dorothy and Garret, you two will have to hurry." She was both angry and scared with the outburst, no one had ever brought weapons into her courtroom before nor be in a situation where a witness detective was in her custody.

Dorothy tossed her hair out of her eyes and remained stoic, as usual, while Garret on the other hand became very nervous. He didn't know what was going on, and unlike Heero, Seth was starting to look pale. Not a good sign.

The truth of the matter was that Tracey was unaware of who Heery Yuy was. She had been off to Europe on a family situation and was not around when the news broke out that a rookie cop brought down the criminal known as "Meth Martly." And she had just been briefed right before she entered back into the courtroom. It was a lot to take in. She didn't like that right now Martly was reportedly on the look out for Heero, because he was in her courtroom, now she was in danger.

"Okay, let's make this quick. Martly is reported to be on the look for Mr. Yuy, so we need to finish this soon to get him into protective custody," Tracey said as she began filling out the forms to order it.

Seth went pale at hearing this. This wasn't good. Martly could not be brought in. He would never get a chance to see his son, and his life was so bland and meaningless. He started to get organized for him, he could now sleep at night, and he would wake up looking forward to the day. He regretted his words that night so much, and even more so as everyday went by.

...Flashback…

Seth ran up the stairs to his apartment with his arms full of cases of alcohol. Tonight was a party that he had been wanting to have for some time now. He kicked on the door so that someone would open it for him.

"Got the stuff!" Seth said making the bottles under his arms clank around.

Marie gave him a half-hearted smile and stood to the side to let him come into his apartment.

"Uh, I hate to ask this babe, but is that weird guy you used to hang out with coming?" Seth asked as he stated to put the bottles in the ice chest that was sitting in the kitchen.

Marie's stomach turned. That was an awful thing of him to say.

"No, I didn't invite anyone you didn't tell me to Seth," Marie said in a tone that told him to cut it out.

"Oh, okay," said Seth in a cheerful tone. He never liked Heero. Never did for some odd reason.

…

Heero sat in his unmarked patrol car with his partner. He was still considered a new guy and a rookie, so his partner, who was much older, wanted to still keep him under his wing.

Silent as always, but this time deep in thought. It had been a good while since he talked to Marie. Not really, it had only been about a month. Doing his best not to put too much thought into it, he couldn't help himself.

The last thing he could remember was that they had dinner. He couldn't remember what happened after that, but when he woke up that morning he did have a feeling of general malaise. Thinking nothing of it, he went on about his day and work hoping it wasn't a sign of a tumor or something. That was the first day that he didn't talk to Marie.

"Hey kid, you seem more glum than normal. What's going on?" The big man next to the young nineteen year old asked.

Heero remained quiet and continued to look out the window. He was so focused in thought that he didn't hear Max.

"Hm, girl problems," Max said with a nod as he sipped his black coffee. The man was forty-five, two ex-wives, and two kids that were from his current wife. Saying the man had some relationship experience was an understatement.

Heero just looked up at him, what would he say to the man? He had been kind to him throughout his entrance into his department and took care of him when he did get shot, until Duo was able to fly in.

"It's alright son, I understand," Max said as he nodded. He knew that look that Heero had. Even though the young man always had the same facial expression and his eyes cold, but this time his eyes were a little red and looked like they were in a fog.

Heero kept his eyes out of the patrol car; his thoughts were taking over and swirling around fast and violently.

…End Flashback…

Seth leaned over and whispered into Garret's ear, "What does this mean?"

Garret sighed, "It means we don't have much time left. She wants to get out of here and so does Yuy."

"Fuck," Seth mumbled under his breath. This was going to be hard, especially if they found out about Martly.

…

Martly was driving his blacked out car to make a deal. Supposedly, this was going to be big so he brought three guys along with him for back up just incase.

…Flashback…

Martly walked up the stairs to Seth's apartment. He had just done some business and was carrying then thousand dollars in cash in the pockets of his leather jacket. He loved his job, and soon he had to make another business deal.

Taking the last drag he could squeeze out of his last cigarette, he threw it down and rang the doorbell as he exhaled.

"Hey Martly, come on in," Seth said as he stepped back and closed the door behind his old friend.

Martly looked around and sure enough, there were a decent amount of people that came. And they did look like the teacher type, and if it wasn't for his degree in chemistry, Martly would have nothing in common with these people.

A few hours later, everyone was having a good time and Martly did get a chance to catch up with Seth since he had been spending a lot of time with Marie recently.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Martly asked as he and stood on the balcony. He needed a smoke and for some reason, that bitch Marie made a big thing about it and kicked them out if they wanted to smoke.

Seth sighed, "What I'm about to tell you, you better keep your mouth shut, got it?"

Martly nodded as he tapped off the ash from his cigarette. This was going to be interesting, as Seth was drunk so this could be anything and high chance it would be very interesting.

"Truth is, I don't know. Maybe three months? Shit dude, I've been drunk and high for so long I just don't have a fucking clue," Seth said exasperated and sighing in relief. He liked Marie. He really did, he liked her a lot, but he didn't know how long they had been together. How could she seriously end up with someone like him? He had been dying to get that off of his chest and now that he finally did he felt like he could breathe a bit.

Marie excused herself from their guests in the living room and headed down the hallway and into the bathroom. The party had been Seth's idea and so was the idea of her moving in with him. They had only been together for about two weeks but Marie didn't know what else to do.

She opened the bathroom door and locked herself in and reached behind the toilet carefully and retrieved the white stick that she had placed there fifteen minutes ago.

Absolutely devastated to have her suspicions confirmed, she sat on the toilet seat just staring at the little simple device that told her what she didn't want to hear. Not like this. Not in this situation. It only made her want to protect him even more, he was just a kid. Thankfully Seth was always on something and she would have and maintain the advantage in protecting the ones she cared for. No, that she loved. She loved him.

Putting the stick with the pink tip facing down in her pocket, she headed back out and needed some fresh air. She really needed it with just finding this new discovery.

"Here, have something to drink," Seth said with a drunken grin holding up a glass to her.

"What is it?" Marie asked cautiously. It didn't take her long to notice that Seth was drunk.

"What do you mean, what's in it?" Seth asked in a mocking tone, "it's orange juice." He said with a drunken grin.

"No thank you," Marie said. She knew better than to believe him like this. High, he was tolerable. Drunk, he became unbearable and fast. The drink probably had eighty percent vodka anyway. He always wanted sex when drunk, but she always found a way to never let that happen; especially not now.

"Come back baby, please?" Seth asked in a begging tone as she started to walk away.

"No Seth, I don't want to drink tonight, okay?" Marie said. There was no room for discussion. She was really trying to not set Seth off. She didn't want to risk her health over some idiot and his stupid crap.

He thought she never knew he was high all the time, and boy was he wrong.

"Fine. But give me a good reason," Seth said as he starts to slur his words a bit.

Marie sighed as she mentally crossed her fingers, "I'm pregnant."

It's not like he would remember the following day, make much of it, or take her seriously in this state.

Seth's eyes widen, "Shut up."

"No Seth, I'm serious. So leave me alone," Marie said pushing him away as he had gotten really close.

As Marie was finally walking away from Seth, he turned around to face her and loudly said, "You cheated on me, you fucking whore!"

...End Flashback...

"Now, what I am having trouble understanding is where you come into play," Tracey says starring Seth down.

Tracey was very strict and when someone was brought into her courtroom for not following through with their child support payments, without a word or doubt she gave him or her the heaviest sentence she could. She wasn't a very tolerable person and also had a very strong personality, which is why Dorothy and her clashed and never got along; birds of a feather.

Seth began his defense while looking at his attorney, Garret, to make sure he was saying things properly. After a few nods, Seth felt more comfortable to continue on his own.

...Flashback...

Everyone who was at the party at Seth's were fellow teachers and some of their friends, which unbeknownst to him they were powerful people in the school system. He would be learning that soon.

"You filthy cheating whore!" Seth yelled storming down the hall and to the living room where Marie now was.

Being in shock and caught off guard, everyone stood up and tried to stop Seth, but he managed to slap Marie.

Infuriated beyond words, without thinking twice she punched him square in the jaw after saying rather loudly, "You're always high, you wouldn't know if I had. Or if I ever slept with you."

Her punch was rock solid and sent him crashing to the ground knocking him out cold. His actions and her words would earn Seth a one-way ticket to the unemployment line over night.

"Excuse me," Marie said as she grabbed her purse and left. She had just enough cash to get her to Heero's where she would work everything out. Leaving everything behind, she would never come back to the apartment.

...

Heero had one knee on Martly's spine as he began to handcuff his hands behind his back.

It was a brutal chase that ended up with Max being shot, and in a terrible accident that set Heero off. Martly would receive his wrath and nothing would stop him.

Martly was too high to pay attention to anything and ran off; being numb from all of the drugs in him to his own pain, he ran quite a good distance and didn't know that Heero was sprinting after him. He did graduate at the top of his class and easily beat the previous physical records on the books for the boot camp portion of the exam.

Martly started to slow as he realized he was in a dead-end alley, and before he could turn around he heard a gun shot and went down. Heero had been so quiet during the pursuit in the city, Martly didn't realize what was going on until he felt Heero on him. It was only a matter of minutes before Heero would catch up to him.

Heero had to drag him out of the alley because the bullet that he shot tore through Martly's thigh, giving him the limp that he now had.

…End Flashback…

"So now how do you want to do this?" Martly asked coolly as he approached the black SUV that had three men in suites and pitch black sunglasses leaning against it.

"There will be no negotiations any longer. Your stench has caused us enough trouble."

"What the-" Martly wasn't able to finish his sentence as he pumped full of lead as well as his the men that were with him.

…

Not ten minutes had passed and Duo, Mileshaw, Trowa, and Katherine were astonished to find a bloody corpse that was once Martly surrounded by other men who were in the same condition.

"What is going on here?"

Trowa and Katherine looked up at the familiar voice and were surprised to see that she had actually come all the way here.

"The suspect apparently was going to make a transaction and was gunned down," Trowa said simply in his usually uncaring voice as he snapped off his latex gloves.

"Deal went bad," Katherine added.

"As they tend to do with these things. You shouldn't be too surprised. You took too long to get to him, so someone else beat you to it," said Heero in his stoic voice. He had just scolded two FBI agents in front of their commanding officer with ease.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Duo shouted running up to Heero, happy to see that he was alive but wasn't he supposed to be fighting for Michael?

"Barton, Bloom, Yuy here has a point," the lady that Trowa and Katherine had answered to said as she put her hands on her hips and then put one out to shake Heero's hand.

Heero took her in, she obviously knew who he was. She wore a khaki pant suite with black boots, and her hair in two braids sitting on her shoulders. "Sally Po," Heero said without moving or attempting to shake her hand.

Po put her hand back at her side and said, "Did some research did we?"

"More than I care to discuss. Is that him after all?" Heero asked as he approached the body and making his way through the others that were already looking into the scene.

"Yup. This man is now Swiss cheese. But look at this," Mileshaw said as she was on a knee getting a close look at Martly's body.

Martly lay besides another body. He had bullet holes everywhere and the body next to him had a slit throat and a dragon tattoo on his chest with a carving around and over it. The was a circle and the letters OZ were in it.

"This was no deal that went wrong. This was a setup and a warning," Heero said squatting down next to Mileshaw and the body to get a better look.

"Figures. He had a lot of dirty laundry and now it's caught up with him. Now Yuy, are the rumors true?" Sally Po asked bluntly now standing above him and Mileshaw.

"I don't think that what on in the courtroom and in Yuy's personal life is anything to anyone else Special Agent Po," Mileshaw said standing up to challenge Po's authority. This was her territory, her city, and Heero was her cop.

Duo laughed to himself, he loved Mileshaw. She had balls.

"But I believe it does. There was a suspect that was finally identified with Martly," Sally said in her smooth voice as she crossed her arms and prepared for hearing what Heero would say. If he rumors were true, she could either get the truth or a bullet between her eyes.

…Flashback…

"Your Honor, bottom line is that my client was there for Marie and he had to explain to that little innocent boy that his mother died, he had to potty train him, taught him how to tie his shoes, and was there for every thunderstorm and scrapped knee. He is also going to be there for every broken heart and lonely Valentines Day. Seth wasn't there then, he will not be there now," Dorothy said with enough conviction to make her sound like she was a mother.

The courtroom doors slam open and Aaron and George run in carrying a folder and quickly handed it to Dorothy and then put their hands up as the guards drew their weapons aiming for the two twin assistants.

Dorothy without flinching examined the file quickly, "And I have reason to believe," she said and closed the folder shut, "that Seth was in a partnership with the criminal currently at large known at Meth Martly."

"Excuse me counselor, I will not have anyone, much less your subordinates, barge into my courtroom," Tracey said very upset but then went silent upon hearing what Dorothy said.

Garret looked at Seth utterly shocked and Seth looked very ill. He didn't even look to make eye contact with anyone; he just kept his gaze focused on the marble floor. What am I going to do? This is all bullshit, they don't know anything. I covered all of my tracks too damn good for this to happen! I stopped hanging around him, what the fuck are they talking about?

Seth's breathing became shallower as his thoughts began to eat away at him. He didn't even notice the armed guards approaching him with their guns aimed at him as they read him his Miranda Rights as they cuffed him. The bailiff took the folder from Dorothy and handed it to Tracey, who began to read it quickly.

Heero was at a loss for words. He would have never guessed or made the connection that Martly and Seth knew each other. Seth's record was clean. He had done a background check on the man the day after Marie appeared at his doorstep late that rainy night that would forever change his life.

Tracey couldn't believe the evidence that was inside of the folder, and most disturbing was an image of a cell phone with the image of one of the men that had been murdered during Martly's vigilante spree.

The words that Seth was hearing were empty and convoluted with the thoughts in his mind as he was being taken out of the courtroom forcibly.

Dorothy tossed her long platinum blonde locks out of her face and had a content look on her.

Tracey put the folder down after Seth was gone and she looked right at Dorothy and sighed with a small shake of her head and looked at her with eyes questioning Dorothy's high and mighty stance and presence.

"Miss Catalonia, I hope that the rumors about you are true," Tracey said before standing up and heading to her chambers.

…End Flashback…

Duo, Trowa, Katherine, and Mileshaw looked at Heero for a reaction or response but got none. He remained fixated on the bodied before him, studying them as if he was all alone with the dead.

"Damn it Heero, enough with the fucking case! What happened with you and Michael?" Duo demanded as he grabbed Heero by the shoulder forcibly.

Heero stood up and looked Duo dead in the eye, "It's done."

He walked away as more federal agents and police enforcement arrived as he made his way through them and out of the crime scene.

Duo ran after him but by the time he got through everyone and to the street, Heero was gone. There was no sign of him at all.

…

"Daddy, where are we going?" Michael asked as he looked up at Heero.

That struck a new chord with Heero and it tugged at his heart like never before. It had a whole new meaning to him.

"To a special place," Heero said as he held the little boy's hand.

The last time that Heero had been here he was also with Michael, except he was tiny and in his arms as a little bundle as they walked through the very same path they were taking now.

When Marie went to Heero's after that fight with Seth, they moved in together so he could take care of her as she had no place to go now or any clothes, as well as never had to see Seth ever again.

Heero decided to move back to where she was from when Michael was eight for today. Though, he never thought he would face that day so soon as they were still new to the city, but today that day had come.

…

Dorothy and Quatre were kissing passionately in her office with dimmed lights. Quatre was scared that he or she would be in mortal danger with the case with Heero.

"That was unexpected," Dorothy said breaking the kiss and licking her lips. She loved the flavor of gum that Quatre chewed. Whatever it was, it gave him the taste of strawberry and a hint of mint.

Quatre just smiled, she knew that he had been nervous about the whole thing and was now relieved. They hadn't heard about Marty's death yet, but being that the case was solved already gave Quatre some peace of mind.

The door to Dorothy's office slammed loudly against the wall as it flung open, "Where the fuck is Heero and Michael?"

"I don't know Duo," Quatre said a bit angrily. He was after all trying to have a moment with his wife. She had been very busy with the case and he had been over seas due to business and didn't have much time to talk in between.

"Maxwell, once he left the courtroom after the case was dismissed, it no longer concerns me," Dorothy said simply but annoyed at the fact that Duo stormed into her office and would later bill him for the damage done to the door and wall just to be a bitch, but to show him that her castle was her castle, no one else's.

Duo sighed and as he did so, he gently kicked a bookcase that was next to him and a familiar looking folder fell down open. He looked down and saw that there were papers inside. The one facing the top had Heero's and Michael's name and other information that he couldn't interpret at a glance as the heel of Dorothy's high heel was pressed firmly on his hand that had reached down to pick it up and her other foot covering the rest of the paper.

"Leave it Maxwell," Dorothy commanded looking down at him with her piercing ice blue eyes.

Duo not able to take the stabbing pain for very long removed his hand away as soon as she lifted her foot just slightly.

"Fuck, alright, I'm leaving," Duo said as he held his hand that was already starting to bruise from the force of her heel. He left without another word.

Dorothy closed the door with a sigh; she hated it when people mettle in business that she had under control.

"What was that?" Quatre asked walking to her.

"The paternity test," Dorothy said as she took the folder from Quatre's hand after he picked it up for her.

"You mean you didn't tell him?" Quatre asked.

Dorothy shook her head, "There is no need to tell him something he already knows Quatre. You and I both know that he knows it's his son. Today it just really sank in when the possibility that he could be taken away kicked in."

…

"Michael, my beautiful son Michael. Know that everyday I miss you, but when I hear your laughter or see you smile, it makes me feel better. I love you oh so very much, and that is why I left you in the amazing hands of your father. If you are hearing this or reading this, I hope hearing, but I am proud of you for reading this already. This letter is just for you, and no one else has read it. Heero is probably reading it to you now, if you're hearing it. Always listen to him. He is always right, and he made sure mommy was well taken care of. He's strong, brave, and a man that you should try to be like when you grow up. Just learn to love more. Tell him that I love him.

Remember, listen to him and I love you very much. And one day, only God knows when, we'll see each other soon. You don't know how I look like, but I know how you look like. Until then my beautiful son. I love you more than you can fathom," Heero read aloud as his tears stained the paper and Michael clung tightly to him as he was crying too.

Heero didn't know about this letter but now that when he brought Michael to see Marie's grave so that he could know where it was and that he could come here any time he wanted, no questions asked, there it was underneath a rock that looked ornamental. Heero didn't know that Marie had made arrangements with a nurse before she was prepared for delivery while Heero was filling out paper work, just incase something like this were to happen.

"Michael, this is for you," Heero said as he opened a little jewelry box from his pocket.

Michael rubbed his puffy red eyes with his little hands so he could see.

Heero pulled out a gold chain with a wedding band on it. It was the wedding band that he was going to give Marie that day when Michael was born. He wanted Michael to have it; it was his mother's after all.

"This was your mother's, and I believe you should have it," Heero said as he put it around the boy's neck.

"Daddy, I love you and mommy. I miss her," Michael sobs his heart out, as Heero holds his son tight. His son. Now he could say that without feeling any guilt.

"I do too son. I do too," Heero said as soothingly as he could. He could finally admit to himself that he loved her all over again and reading that she loved him made him love her even more. Michael would forever be his ever-living memory of her.


End file.
